Catch My Breath
by bunniPOP
Summary: I only want a DAY in peace. Work on my project without having him there. Without his cocky grin and smart remarks. Is it so hard to ask? Not if you're in the same school with Syaoran Li, that is. SxS, ExT. R&R!
1. First Impressions

**Are You Done Yet? **

**Summary:** I only want a DAY in peace.Work on my projectwithout having him there. Withouthis cocky grin and smart remarks.Is it so hard to ask? Not if you're in the same school with Syaoran Li, that is. SxS, ExT. R&R!

**A/N**: OMFG LOOKIES, PEOPLE! She has another story! XD And guess what? It's Av's own story line too, so HAH on you, Val! :D

Now. READ. -commands you to-

* * *

**Chapter 1 :: First Impressions**

(**Sakura's POV**)

I rest my case.

It's all Touya's fault. If it weren't for him, I would've never met HIM. What was his name again? Oh yes.

Syaoran Li. Or Xiao Lang, as Meilin calls him when he's angry. But he hardly does. At least, not around me - like the first time I ran into him. Okay, it wasn't exactly 'ran into'. He just _happened_ to be there when Touya's realized he forgot his credit card and had to drive back, but I was already nearly late for school, so what was I supposed to do?

"This is all your fault." I glared at my brother, who was parkedin a nearby supermarket parking lotwhere fellow classmates were rushing towards school. "My first day hasn't even began and I'm already late!" I got out of the car in frustration, grabbing my bag and smoothing my skirt down.

"God, squirt," Touya grunted at me, looking in his bag. "I need my credit card!"

"I don't CARE about you and your credit card! Is your credit card more important then your SISTER?"

Before I could get an answer out of him, this silver BMW pulled up next to us and this person rolled their window down.

"Hey, aren't you Sakura Kinotomo?" the guy inside asked, throwing me off guard. How the hell did he know my name? Okay, maybe not with complete accuracy, but c'mon - it was close enough.

"Kinomoto," I stared at him in disbelief. "How d'you know?"

The brown haired guy grinned at me, making me feel tingly all over - first day at school shivers, I thought. "Word gets around. Know a Eriol?"

Eriol? I tapped my mind for that one... yes, there was a Eriol in there somewhere... "You mean Eriol Hiirigizawa?"

"Who else would be called Eriol here?" there comes his smirk. Again.

I glared at him, ignoring his smart ass come back. "And where did he hear it from? Don't say Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo Daidouji?" he clicked his tongue, staring into my emerald eyes. "Of course. The girl who Eriol keeps talking about non-stop. Who wouldn't know her? Daughter of one of Sonomi Daidouji, no duh."

"Thank you for sharing your knowledge, but if you don't mind, I've got more important things to do." And with that, I walked off towards the direction of the school.

Touya stuck his head out the rolled-down window. "And where do you think you're going, squirt?"

Flushing a bit, I turned to face him. "Home so I can askDad why you're so annoying! What d'you think?"

"Dad will freak if he sees you coming home right now," he snorted.

Whatever. I have more things to worry about. Like how there's only five minutes until the bell rings at 8:45.

After walking a few paces, the silver BMW with the annoying-as-hell guy caught me up, and he looked at me again. "Look, you're not going to make it with the speed you're going at."

"And you care because...?"

He sighed, and opened the passenger's seat door next to him. "Just get in and I'll drop you off, okay?"

I stared at him and laughed. "Riiiiight. For all I know, you could be some murderer, or rapist, or mentall challenged freak who escaped from the mental institution, or just another guy who wants me in bed."

He held up a card, which said, in big bold letters at the top, KIROSHI TOKYO HIGH SCHOOL. Yeah, okay, so he goes to my school. So what? I looked further down, which had his information.

Name: Xiao Lang Li  
Sex: Male  
Age: 18  
Birthday: July 13  
Nationality: Chinese  
Class: 12C

"Xiao Lang Li," I muttered to myself, letting his name flow over my tongue. "12C, huh? Great, now I'm stuck with a conceited jerk as well as being late."

"Syaoran," he corrected me. "Don't call me Xiao Lang."

I grinned at his introduction. "So, going all 'Bond' on me, huh?"

"Listen," he turned his head, looking at the school which seemed miles away from us. "You want a ride, or not? I'm late for school myself, so if you want to be late, suit yourself." He, Mr. Don't-Call-Me-Xiao-Lang, closed the door and rolled up his window, preparing to leave. It took me half a second to reconsider his offer.

"Hey Touya," I called to my brother, who was still searching for his credit card. "Ditich your search, I got a ride!"

"What the -" He looked up, just in time for him to see me getting into the car. "Sakura! What d'you think you're doing?"

I waved sweetly at him as we passed before sinking in the chair, sighing in relief. "Brothers," I murmured to myself.

Syaoran grinned, speeding up towards the school. "Believe me, I've got four."

"Brothers?"

"No, sisters."

I turned to look outside the window, flashes of trees and houses passing by. "So, what was your name again?" he asked.

"According to you, Sakura Kitomoko."

"No, I said Sakura Kinotomo."

I glared. "Either way, it's annoying and it's wrong."

He grinned at me, parking his car, grabbed his bag and got out. "I know my car is awesome and all that, but it's about time for you to get out," he glanced at his watch. "Looks like we both have one minute until class time."

I glared at him and started to walk up the school building. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he called out after me.

Turning around, I adjusted my bag. "Yeah, I just happened to forget why I ever accepted a ride from someone like you!"

Syaoran laughed and walked past me. "You know you love me," he winked at me, and I flushed asoft pink.I could tellby the way he walked that he was one of those popular-and-hot-guys that all the girls in school drool over. Well, not me.

"Thank you for leaving me here," I growled at him, a few steps in front of me. Syaoran turned around and pointed to my right side.

"The reception is over there, Kura."

"Kura? Since when am I 'Kura' to you?" I looked at him, just in time hearing the bell ring.

He smirked at me and kissed my cheek, quick as a flash. "See ya later, Kura." And with that, he walked to his classroom.

Walked. Why is he walking, when he's late? Oh wait, of course. He's Kiroshi Tokyo's most popular freak. Now why didn't I think of that?

Heading towards the reception, I couldn't help but blush. He was charming, snobby, conceited, and sweet. Nah, not my type of a guy.

"Hi, I'm new here, and I was wondering if I could have my information for the year?"

(**Syaoran's POV**)

I guess it doesn't take a moron to know that I like her. Kura, I mean.Which is pretty surprising. I've always ignored those chicks who're constantly after me, worshiping the ground I walk on. I've never had a true girlfriend before and I don't want one - it's just this... thing. Being in this school for years, I was used to being stared over or drooled over... which is pretty sickening, having sluts after you.

Walking down the hallway, I licked my lips. She tastes good. No, not in that way! Nasty minded people. So I'm a perv. Well, I happen to be a guy. It happens.

Homeroom was the usual. Mr Terada kept on talking about a upcoming dance in two weeks. Girls shot me a longing look, but I merely grinned back before turning away.I hardly ever go to dances. They're not my thing, no way. I'd rather do something more time-consuming: soccer, hockey, or martial arts. Going out with Kura wouldn't be so bad either, I thought with a silly little smirk on my face.

Speaking of Kura, where was she? Sure, the receptionist can be a bit too talkative at times, but that doesn't mean that she isn't in class when homeroom had just started about -

Oh. 4 minutes ago. I guess I'll have to wait.

(**Sakura's POV**)

I ran breathlessly to my first period class: rotational options. Apparently in this school, the schedule's so tight with so many subjects, music, art, drama, computer studies andyearbook staffare grouped together as rotational options. Since in this school, I got to choose two to work on for the whole year, so I chose yearbook and music - luckily, both still had spaces available for another student or two. Scanning over the information that the secretary gave me, I smiled. Yearbook. Well, that was easy enough.

Was it?

"Kura!" I stiffened as I recognized my voice, and noticed some girls were giving me nasty looks. Squeezing my eyes shut, I prayed. Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be that -

Feeling a presence around me, I snapped my eyes open, staring into amber orbs. I glared. "What d'you want, almight one?"

Syaran grinned. "Have you thought about meeting your friend Tomoyo yet?"

"I would've, five seconds ago if you weren't talking to me right now," I sneered as I walked past him, as if he wasn't there. He smiled slyly at me again, and took my time table.

"Hmm," he looked over my schedule. "Yearbook as rotation one? Sweet," there comes that I'm-so-awesome-and-perfect grin again. "Same class as I'm in! C'mon, Tomoyo's in there too as well as Eriol -"

"Syaoran, I can walk by myself thanks," I growled at him, annoyed. Would this guy ever leave me ALONE? Hello, I happen to like walking. He doesn't have to drag me to the classroom. I can read!

"SAKURA!" I flinched as I heard the piercing scream, knowing who it was. "Oh my god, is that you, Sakura? It's actually yoooooooooou!" I yelped tripped as Tomoyo rushed toward me falling on -

Syaoran.

Can this day get any worse?!

Tomoyo giggled, looking at us on the ground, me and Li's faces blushing red. Getting up, I glared at my so-called best friend. "Thank you so much for helping me up..."

Tomoyo put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Is that your way of greeting me?"

I grinned, and hugged her - tightly. "Of course not! I haven't seen you in... what, it must've been two years?"

"Hate to break up the reunion, but just so you two know, we're late for class," Syaoran said, grinning from ear to ear. I looked at Tomoyo, who looked at me, and we both glanced back at him. Laughing, she looped arms with me and walked away, leaving Syaoran there, standing in the middle of the hallway.

**After Class**

"Cheer up, Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled at me as we headed towards Math. "I'm sure he'll let you go easy."

"Let me go easy?!" I burst, staring at her. "You're telling me that being stuck in a group with Syaoran Li will be easy?!"

Tomoyo coughed, opening her locker. "No, I said he'll let you go easy -"

"I don't care,"I grumbled. "This is starting to be the worst day ever and I still haven't -"

"Hey Kura, can I talk to you for a sec?" Syaoran leaned against my locker, smiling that dazzling smile of his that would set most of the girls at my school to her knees. Not me.

"What d'you want?" I snapped, adjusting my bag. "Don't got all day."

He cleared his throat and looked at Tomoyo meaningfully. "Privately?" Tomoyo grinned slyly, getting him and walked away. My jaw dropped. Did she just walk away from me? Did she just walk away from me and leave me alone with this self-absorbed, conceited, annoying, pathetic -

"So, your place or mine?" Syaoran's words cut through my line of thought. I blinked up at him. "For what?"

"Yearbook," he raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember? Mr K wants us to work on our pages for -"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know!" Then the relization dawned on me. "You want us to work to gether after school?" UI blurted out in disbelief.

His grin grew wider. "Sure, why not? How 'bout this, I'll go to your house a day per week, you'll come with me the next, I'll go to yours the next week after you coming to mine, and yadda yadda yadda?"

I just stared at him in shock. I wasn't able to stand this guy for several minutes - and he wants me to come over?! Touya would beat him up if he sees that gaki, I suddently thought. I grinned. "No problem! My house this week?"

Syaoran seemed surprised with me being so easy-going, but he shrugged it off and flashed that smile again. "See you after school then!" And ran off.

My smile only started to fade when I realized what I've done. "Aw damn it."

* * *

**A/N**: MWHAHAHA! First chappie, short but WHATEVER. XD That's how it's supposed to be.

REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW. Complaints, flames, criticism of all sorts are welcome :D I'll be writing sooner or later, so check back soon! XD

_TrueGem_


	2. Jumping Into Conclusions?

**Are You Done Yet?**

**A/N:** Har har. I'm trying my best to update more frequently, but... well, you know. School. ): I really hate it.?

I also want to apologize for the numerous mistakes in the previous chapter! It was uploaded that way, the uploading thing keeps on messing up my spaces between words. D:

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Jumping Into Conclusions?**

(**SAKURA**)

During lunch, I sat with Tomoyo and some other girls. Chiharu, Rika, and all these girls' names I can never remember. Turns out Tomoyo's one of the most popular girls in the school, except for this bitch group at the other end of the cafeteria, where this one girl kept on shooting glares at our table.

"What d'you think, Saku?" Tomoyo asked, grinning at me. I blinked, and looked at her excited expression. I know that expression. All too well, I noted. Whatever she had in mind it must be bad. And to add to the thought, there was Eriol and Syaoran, one with a easygoing smile and another smirking like there's no tomorrow.

Uh oh.

I giggled nervously. "Uh, Tomoyo, I think I'll just go and put my tray away, then go to the kiosk and buy something to eat... 'Cause well, you know, the food here isn't all that good, and I heard the kiosk's chocolate chip cookies and pies were really good, or more like they bought it off somewhere, so yeah... I'll just go now, before the lunch ladies clear the -"

"Sakura," Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at me, the smile now gone. "You're not running away from me, are you?"

I faked a surprised look, my eyes widening. "Why, of course not! Why would I run away from my best friend?"

Rika laughed. "No offense, Sakura - but you're not the best actress in this school." I kicked her under the table. "Ow!"

"So if you're not running away from me, you're running away from something else..."

"Tomoyo," I glared at her, "I'm not running away from anything. I just want to buy a pie, if I can -"

"I know my best friend. I know who you've rejected to." Slowly, I inched away, eyeing her nervously. "I know who you haven't said yes to. I know where you live. I know who you've cheated on -"

"Cheated on?" I blurted out, shooting her a evil look. "I haven't said yes to anyone, so how am I supposed to cheat on them?"

Tomoyo ignored my comment. "I know why you brush your teeth four times a day. I know why you hate heights. I know why Touya didn't -"

"Okay, I think they get - the - point."

Syaoran, however, took this oppurtunity to torture me. As usual. "Four times a day, huh? So that was where the minty smell was coming from." I flushed.

I regret having Tomoyo as my best friend. I mean, I don't regret it, but I hate it how she knows me so well - too damn well, I might add. So when she noticed my red expression and Syaoran's cocky smile, she immediately picked up what was going on. "Hold on," she leaned forward at me. I backed away. "I can't even smell her minty breath even over here." She leaned in more, until she was practically kissing my cheek - the way Syaoran had. Except, of course, his lipis actually touched my skin, but Tomoyo was -

"Aha!" she smiled at me, and leaned forward, to Chiharu. "Want to know something?"

Chiharu grinned. "I'm all ears."

"It may be a slight prediction... or then again, it may have happened." Tomoyo was grinning from ear to ear. "He kissed her!" she semi-shrieked, clapping her hands together. "HOHOHOHOHO!" (_**A/N**: A classic Tomoyo moment. XD_)

"TOMOYO!" I sucked in my breath, froze, and buried my face in my hands. I could feel every body's stare on me, and it was freaking me out. What did I do to deserve this kind of a friend?

"Uh, Tomoyo..." I could hear Eriol chuckling nervously. "I think that was a bit too loud..."

Tomoyo grinned. "Oh come on, Eriol! I didn't mention any names, it could be anyone on this table!" She paused. "So did you two really kiss?"

Sliding down further in my seat, I glared at Tomoyo through my finger gaps. "I didn't kiss him. I did not. I would never kiss such a low-life, impossible, conceited, self-absorbed, annoying, wimpy, little, pathetic, moronic -"

"And you're just the pretty little girl, huh?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow at me.

"You kissed this pretty little girl!" Realisation hit me when the words escaped from my mouth. No, I did not just say that. Because if I did, then Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and all these girls would -

"HOW KAWAIIIIIIIIII!" my girl friends shrieked, jumping up and down. "Tomoyo, you should've been there with your video camera!" Keiko, with a bubbly spirit identical to Tomoyo, exclaimed. "Why weren't you there!"

"Why wasn't I there!" Tomoyo kept on muttering to herself, frantically waving her hands around. "I'm supposed to be the school photographer and video taker! I can't just let this happen! Wait - SAKURA!"

Damn. So she caught me trying to sneak away, huh? I tried to shoot Syaoran an accusing glare, but he was no where to be seen. This is so unfair. Syaoran gets to slip away, while I get to have a big mouthed best friend. My first day is just going great, isn't it? Before I could turn around and make my way towards Tomoyo's torture table, a hand covered my mouth and pulled me back quickly into god knows where. I panicked, and tried to kick my 'kidnapper', but failed doing so. Wriggling and trying to scream didn't help either. This guy had a firm grip on me.

"Ow - stop moving, would - Sakura!" Recognizing the voice, I groaned into his hand.

"You!" I glared at Syaoran. "What the hell did you do that for!"

He shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Thought I'd save you from the table."

"Save me?" I snorted. "What are you now, my knight in shining armour? And how would you know, having Tomoyo as a best friend?"

"Eriol," was all he said.

"Right," I straightened, heading towards the door. "I better go now."

_Why is he following me?_

I turned around, and he stopped short. Looking up at him, I crossed my arms. "Damn. How _tall_ are you?"

"About a foot taller, why? Am I too tall for you?"

I flushed. "You're way too tall. Why do you have to be so tall?"

"What is your problem with height?" he chuckled, looking down at me.

"Forget it," I muttered. Two more periods, and I'm off, back home.

Oh, wait. I still have to suffer from Syaoran's presencefor the yearbook project. Wincing at the thought, I suddenly remembered. What exactly was Tomoyo going to tell me a few minutes ago?

(**AFTER SCHOOL**)

"So, Kura, ready to go?" Eriol asked me as the bell rang, signalling the end of social studies. I looked at him oddly. "If you mean ready to takea jerk home, then the answer would be no, I'm not."

He laughed, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll make it through. Especially with me and Tomoyo there."

"You and Tomoyo? But I'm only partners with Syaoran," I frowned. "Did Mr K change it into groups?"

"Tomoyo didn't tell you?" Eriol said, a light shock coming over his face as he looked at me. "Oh yeah, with the whole lunch commotion. But don't worry," he grinned, alarmingly reminding me of Tomoyo, "I'm sure you'll live it through."

I gritted my teeth and glared at him, hands on my hips. "Well, I'm guessing you've never met my brother before, have you? He'll have my head if he sees who I'm bringing home with me."

Eriol shrugged. "Your friends? I see no harm in that."

"Maybe you don't, but you don't have a older overprotective brother who thinks his credit card is more important than his sister."

"I saved you from that, didn't I?" I turned, and rolled my eyes at Syaoran's face. "Oh c'mon, Kura. You gotta admit it, I was your knight in shining armor."

"Just because you seem to be just that to the rest of the girls in this damned school doesn't mean that I'm part of the 'girl group,'" I snapped at him.

Here's the thing. I hate preps. In MY point of view, a prep is someone who brushes her hair 24/7, someone who goes all valley-girl when talking, and basically someone, at the age of 17, doesn't know where the pulse is. Honestly. It's surprising how stupid some so-called smart people would be, or how they can be popular is just a wonder. Tomoyo, although she's one of the most popular girls in the school, isn't a prep. Nope. Well, I'll admit shesometimes can be - God help me - but then again, you can't just ditch your best friend like that. I've always been one of those 'semi-outcasted' people, and I'll be grateful if I can stay like that. Tomoyo, on the other hand, calls me popular.

So you'd think, having a best friend who's as popular as Britney in a crowd, makes THE best friend, popular too. Am I? Nope. I'm no more popular than a potato. Never in a girl crowd. WHY WAS THERE SUCH A THING AS POPULARITY INVENTED!

Syaoran Li, obviously, the most popular guy at school, is just having fun teasing me about it. About everything, it seems like. And clearly, he loves attention, or else he wouldn't be a) walking down the hall with me, or b) kiss me in the morning.

I growled in frustration when I realized Touya wasn't picking me up. Well, there's no way that I'm going into HIS car. I'd rather take Tomoyo's or Eriol's any time. Speaking of Tomoyo, where the HELL is she! I want this to get over with as soon as possible.

"Hey Eriol, where's your lady love?" Syaoran turned to him, hands in pockets.

Eriol shrugged, putting his bag down. "I'll go get her, you two wait here." And with that, he ran off, with me staring in shock at his back. How can he do this to me?

"So," Syaoran cleared his throat, looking skywards. "How's your fir -"

"Hey, Syaooo," a girl came up to him and clutch his arm, looking up at him adoringly. "Are we still going this Saturday?"

He looked at the girl. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It's Audrey, sweetie," she giggled hysterically, patting his cheek. "Don't you remember? How can you forget me?"

I rolled my eyes. Prep or no prep, I hate bitches. And this one, by just looking at her, was as annoying as hell.

"Sorry, Audrey," he grinned at me. "I'm going with Kura here, all weekend." Before I could say anything, he slung his arm around my shouldersand shook free of this Audrey slut.

"Wha -"

"Love to chat all day, but we gotta go," Syaoran grabbed Eriol's bag, and started to steer me away. "Can't worry brother dearest."

"Syaoran," I managed to say through gritted teeth, "what the hell is wrong with you? I am NOT gonna spend my whole weekend with YOU."

Syaoran looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, sorry to put your hopes down, but -"

"Sorry to put YOUR hopes down, but just because I was standing next to you doesn't mean that you can make up random shit," I yanked his arm off, and stomped away.

Before I could get a few meters away from him though, he grabbed my arm. "Look, I didn't mean to, you were just right there, so I thought -"

"What YOU thought," I glared at him. What HE THOUGHT. What's _wrong_ with this guy? "All you ever think about is yourself, Syaoran Li. Maybe you like rumors spreading around the school like wildfire about YOU and some new girl, but I'm not gonna slut around with anybody, real or not. If that's the kind of person you think I am, I'm sorry to say this, but I won't stoop as low as being an Audrey-wannabe."

(**SYAORAN.**)

_Syaoran, you're an idiot. An absolute moron. An asshole, even. What did people say about thinking before you speak?_

I watched her as she walked away, catching a glimpse of her vision blurring. Not only have I made a girl cry, I feel like punching myself for doing so. Well excuse me if she's so sensitive.

_Excuse yourself for being so dumb!_

I didn't mean to. Honestly.

_Of course. Which is why you're still standing there._

It's not like she'd forgive me. Why would she, anyways?

_How am I supposed to know? Apologize and find out yourself._

I already said sorry.

_Because you didn't mean it. Now go.  
_  
What if she's gone? What if she really hates me now?

_Why do you care?_

I just do!I mean, I don't, why would I? She's just your everyday average girl.

_JUST GO AND APOLOGIZE YOU MORON._

Cursing myself mentally, I started to head towards the direction Sakura ran off to. Before I could even reach 3 steps, I heard a small scream behind me. Wincing, I turned around and noticed Tomoyo running towards me, with Eriol behind her.

"SYAORAN LI!" I sighed in frustration as I heard Tomoyo's voice ring through the school's court yard.

"What - did - you - do - to - SAKURA!" Tomoyo yanked my collar and started to shake me violently. _Damn, this girl has strength_, I thought, choking. "I wanna know what you did to her, you loser!"

"LET GO OF ME!" I managed to choke out, and Eriol pulled his damned girlfriend away. "I didn't do anything to her! She ran off on her own, I had nothing to do with it -"

"Yes you did!" Tomoyo glared at me with her now fiery amethyst eyes. Crossing her arms, she continued to torture me with her theory. "I know Sakura! Whatever you did to her, I want you to go and apologize to her right now -"

"I'm going, I'm going!" I threw my hand sup in the air and started to walk down the road. It's surprising how smart people can be stupid. Like me. Argh. Off I go.

Now, where does she live again?

* * *

**A/N**: I FINISHED. Happy? XD I am. I'll be updating Our Lives as well in a couple of days or maybe a week or two, hopefully. Just gimme tons of reviews and I'll update faster. :D 

And hey, go to gaiaonline . com and sign up. PM me. I'm Elixate. XD /random

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW**. -hartsyew-

_TrueGem_


	3. Chaos

**Are You Done Yet?**

**A/N:** I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm so sorry!

Oh, and I just realized that seems to cut off words - like when I write 'gasped', it turns to 'gasp'. Ew. :( Bear with me, I hate seeing typos too.

* * *

**Chapter 3 :** Chaos 

( **TOUYA **)

Touya bit the top of his pen, trying to concentrateon one of his math problems. Like sister, like brother. His mind kept on drifting away to different worlds, from biology homework, to chocolate bars, to that chick in his other class. Not like he'd admit it, or anything.

He was still suck on the first step when he heard the front door open, and slam shut. He chuckled to himself. "Little kaijuu still has her little temper wherever she goes."

Deciding not to bother her - for once - Touya returned to his homework. Almost half an hour later, the doorbell rang. He sighed.

"Sakura, get that!"

"GO GET IT YOURSELF, ASSHOLE!"

Annoyed, he pushed his chair back and rested his feet on the table. "I won't until you say please!"

No answer.

"Kaijuu?"

No answer.

"Sakura?"

Still no answer.

Now, Touya had no choice but to drag himself up, open his bedroom door, down the stairs slowly, down the hall, turning the knob - not bothering to see who's outside - and open the door.

To see, who else, then Syaoran Li.

Both faces mirrored the same look of loathing. People say there's love at first sight. If there's such a thing, then there must be a hate at first sight too, no?

Touya growled. "Who the hell are you?"

"The milkman," Syaoran replied sarcastically. "I've decided to come over for afternoon tea with your LOVELY sister and join her playing Barbies and plush toys. Would you like to join us?"

"Now look here, gaki, who are you to step on my front door step and --"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, and pushed himself in the door. Looking around, he smirked. "Nice place you've got here. Where's Sakura's room?"

"SOMEWHERE WHERE YOU CAN'T FIND HER!" came a voice from upstairs. Wrong move.

Touya's frown, if possible, deepened. "What did you do to my little sister?"

The amber-eyed gaki merely glanced at him. "Something that only concerns me and your 'little sister'." And with that, he walked up the stairs.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Touya immediately followed him, his overprotective brother role taking over. "What have you done to my sister?"

"Nothing."

"AHA!" he yelled suddenly, so suddenly that Syaoran nearly jumped, but twitched with irritation instead. "You've done something to my little sister so that's why she's been ignoring me, right?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

The doorbell rang again.

"SAKURA! GET IT!" Touya yelled, still glaring daggers at Syaoran. "I'M BUSY HERE!"

"YOU'RE BUSY? I'M BUSY HIDING AWAY FROM THAT MORON! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

Touya snarled. "You heard her. Get the hell out of my house."

The doorbell rang again. Obviously the person ringing it had a patience span the size of a teaspoon.

"I'M COMING, DAMN IT."

( **SAKURA **)

She sat on a white beanie chair (**A/N**: What're those called again?) and kept on glaring at her door. Frankly, it had a picture of who else then Syaoran Li tacked over her pictures of Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, and all other movie stars. Sakura threw another dart, angrily, at his picture. Right in the middle of the forehead.

_Bull's eye._

Someone banged on the door hard. Who else would it be?

"Get lost, Li."

"Why don't you open the door and we can discuss this?"

Sakura snorted, throwing another dart. This time she missed and it landed near Johnny Depp's eye. Damn it. The things he makes me do.

"Discuss what? There's nothing to DISCUSS."

She heard him growl in frustration outside her door. "Look, I'm sorry, OK? Now if you would just OPEN this door --"

"And let you in? I don't think so!"

"SYAOOOOORAN LI!"

Sakura smirked as she heard Tomoyo's voice from down stairs. She heard him frantically turn the door knob - or at least, that's what she thought what he was doing. A second later Syaoran burst in, and before she could stop him, he slammed the door behind him and locked it again.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

He held up a small item in his hand. "Hairpins always do the trick."

Fuming, Sakura glared hard at Syaoran. "Okay, so you're in. What do you want?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and leaned onto the door, which was now being pounded on by Tomoyo, screaming, "LET ME IN, SYAORAN LI! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER?"

"Is it a crime for a man to apologize?"

"Of course not," Sakura snorted. Seeing his usual cocky smirk coming, she immediately added, "But seeing how you're NOT one, it's wrong for you to say so."

"I just want to apologize."

"Well, you did, now get out!"

"Aren't you going to accept my apology?"

"What makes you think I would?"

"Because you love me."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "And here we go again!" She threw up her hands and went into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

"Okay, okay! Look, I really am sorry. Friends?"

She poked her head out. "As I remember, we never were friends, we never ARE, and we never will be."

He was about to reply with another one of his conceited comments when he realized she'd probably blow up at him again. Sighing, Syaoran gave in. "Fair enough."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in astonishment. No smart ass comment this time? No getting her back for... whatever she did? No fun for bothering --

"But you're still stuck with me."

She glared at his grinning face, as if saying _Why did you have to spoil the moment? _

"And how is that?" She came back out, tying her hair in a pony tail and flopping down on her bed.Syaoran laid down next to her.

"Shoes off!" Sakura slapped his ankle, attempting to push him off.

Syaoran smiled. "You're such a weakling."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing, nothing --"

( **TOMOYO** )

I rubbed my sore knuckles in frustration, which had turned freakishly white while I had pounded on Sakura's door. What are they DOING in there? She's my best friend, I can't just LEAVE her there with some lunatic in the same house, let alone the same ROOM for god's sake, as her. Who knows what he's doingwith her right now? Worse, what's he doing TO her?

I don't care of Touya was standing a few meters away looking at me oddly. He had sat down again at the top stair of the staircase, after bringing up his maths so he could study while waiting for his precious sister and 'beating the crap out of the gaki'.

Brothers.

I HAVE AN IMPATIENCE SPAN THE SIZE OF A TEASPOON. I slammed my fist onto the door again, and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?"

Nothing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA?"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE, LI!"

"YOU GUYS'VE BEEN THERE FOR ABOUT 5 HOURS, WHEN THE HELL ARE --"

"OW!"

Tomoyo blinked up sheepishly at Sakura, who was holding her forehead in pain. Obviously she had accidentally punched Sakura while banging on the door.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shrieked, waving her arms frantically up in the air. Sakura yelped and tripped, toppled on who else but Syaoran Li. Emerald locked with amber before Tomoyo broke the awkward pose.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SAKURA?"

Syaoran glared at the frantic girl while pulling Sakura up. "What did I do to her? I didn't even touch her!"

"LIAR! Then why are you on her?"

"Cause you scared me!" Sakura squeaked, brushing herself off.

"But - but - "

"You freaked me out more than he did!"

Before anyone could reply, all 3 suddenly realized a shadow that blocked out the light hanging from the hall. They blinked, looked up, and saw the amused face of Touya Kinomoto, his arms crossed, and looking at Syaoran like something that was close to hatred and amusement at the same time.

"What did you do to my sister?"

Syaoran groaned, and gave him the same look. "For the LAST TIME: I haven't done anything to her!"

"Uh, Touya -"

"What were you doing inside WITH her then?"

Sakura gave a nervous giggle and pushed him away. "Touya, he didn't do anything, he just sat there while -"

"He just sat there? I don't believe it," her brother snorted. Tomoyo picked up the papers Sakura dropped when she fell over.

"'Best Smile'... 'Cutest'... 'Most Wanted'... 'Most Likely To Work At School'... 'Cutest Couple'..." she read off, frowning. "What were you guys planning, the next Oscars?"

Syaoran snorted and snatched the papers away, looking them over himself. "Tomoyo, what did we come here for?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I came here to save Sakura's ass from your -"

"Not you."

"Who, then?" Tomoyo huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"We came to work on the yearbook, damn it."

"Oh."

Sakura and Syaoran both rolled their eyes, looking freaskishly alike.

"OH."

"There's nothing 'oh' about it, Tomoyo," Sakura growled, pushing past Touya. "It's not like I wanted to be paired up with him anyways! And no," she added, looking at Touya who just opened his mouth, "you do NOT need to talk to my teacher about this."

"Well, since we're done here, I might as well go home," Syaoran said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Now, if you lovely ladies excuse me, I have some important business to attend to." Before he could move, Touya blocked his way towards the staircase.

"Not until I know what you did to my little sister."

Syaoran smacked his forehead. Do these people not GET IT? "I know you're slow at understanding things, Kinomoto," he sneered, "but I'll repeat it - for the last time. I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOUR SISTER!"

Touya glared at him. "Oh, I'm sure. That's why she ran in the house, ignored me -"

_Who wouldn't?_ Syaoran thought.

"... because of YOU, and basically became anti-social. I'm sure YOU wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

"Of course not. Now, why would you think THAT about me?" Syaoran mocked innocently, half smirking and blinking up at him.

"Syaoran, drop it," Sakura scowled, pushing past all of them and heading downstairs. "It's bad enough having all of you in my hair when I don't need it!" She stormed into the kitchen,they heard her slam the door, and winced.

The three glared at each other, and before any of them could say anything, Syaoran did the same thing as Sakura: Pushed past the 2, stormed downstairs, and slammed the door - except this one was the front door.

Tomoyo sighed and slumped against the wall. "Well, those two are off to a nice start of the year, no?"

( **NEXT DAY** )

Sakura smiled slighty and shifted nervously next to Syaoran (or rather, as near as they could get to one another) as she watched Mr Kilmer roar with laughter while looking at their paper. "'Most Likely To Do Anything To Get Into The Yearbook' - now that's something I haven't seen! Nice job, kids -"

"I'm not a kid," Syaoran snorted under his breath. Sakura rolled her pretty emerald eyes at him. "Just shut up, will you?"

"- I have to say, you two'll get pretty good marks on this! Now, would you two want to work together on the Snowball page, or do you prefer if one of you -"

"Seperate!" Sakura squeaked.

Mr K looked at her oddly, still holding the piece of paper. Pretty wrinkled, too. "Well, since you two worked so well on this assignment together, I thought -"

"Oh, no no no!" Sakura laughed nervously, playing with her ring. "You see, we had a few... er, complications throughout that one. Maybe we should... "

"... work together, and spend more quality time together!" Syaoran butted in, grinning widely. "I think it's a great idea, Mr K. I love working with Sakura, I really do." He sneaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him roughly, as if showing his appreciation and fondness for Sakura.

"Excellent!" their teacher beamed up at them, and handed them some paper. "That's the attitude I want to see! Now, you two run along and jot some ideas down on paper and see what you can get! Team work, you know."

_Ideas? As if we SHARE any together!_ Sakura gaped at him while Syaoran steered her away, his arm still around her shoulders.

"Well, let's jog some ideas down on paper, shall we?" Syaoran mocked Mr K as they sat around a small round table, like in a coffee shop.

"Right, let's do that then," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

They both looked everywhere except each other around the room, casually trying not to catch the other's eye. After several minutes, Sakura finally spoke. "Got any yet?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Eye rolling. "Got any? You've had enough time, by now."

"Got any what?"

"IDEAS, dumbass."

"Oh, I don't know. Pink fluffy plushies here and there, some hearts and stars, and maybe a few cuddly animals would do. What d'you think?"

"I think it sucks."

"Thanks for your input, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"So you're not the kind of girl who squeals over baby kittens or loves pink or cuddles every stuffed animal in sight?"

Sakura chewed her lip to keep from yelling at him. "And what are you, then? The kind of moron that dates a girl and dumps her the next day just for the fun of it, or are you the type of guy who thi's he's all that?"

"Smooth move, Kura," he smirked at her. "And for your information, no and no. In fact," he leaned in, their eyes locked, "I'm the kind of guy you're looking for."

Sakura stared at him for a while before going intoa fit of giggles, blushing a bit. "You? The kind of guy_ I'm_ looking for? Dream on, Romeo."

_She's so adorable when she's in a good mood_, Syaoran thought.Inside, he also felt something he hadn't felt before. Longing, perhaps?

"So anyway," Sakura interrupted his mind battle and picked up a pencil. "Since I'm, er, new and everything... what's the Snow Ball?"

"One of those dances that girls get to drool over me, ask me to go as their partner, have -"

"- fun just gazing up at you like bees to honey. Do you ever get over yourself? No wait," she added, seeing his mouth was about to open. "Don't even answer that."

"Snow Ball - or the Slush Ball, as the students like to call it - is a dance. One of the biggest dances in high school, except for the prom. Personally I don't see what's so big about it, you just go somewhere else other then the school gym for once -"

"Yeah, your opinions really matter to me," Sakura coughed.

"But of course," he answered, leaning against his chair and looking her over. "So, got any idea who you're going with?"

"Anyone but you, that's for sure." Syaoran shot her a look. "Well, I haven't been here long, have I? Only two days. Who's going to ask me when they barely know me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Want to go together?"

Sakura glanced at him from her paper. "So you could flirt away with all the other girls and leave me abandoned? Oh, sure. I just go with people like that all the time."

Ouch.

He felt a flicker of guilt across his chest but chose to ignore it. "Oh? And who d'you want to go with then?"

"Brad Pitt," she answered back, as sarcastic as ever. "Or rather, someone who isn't conceited and actually cares about his date."

"How would you know if I cared about my date or not?"

"I'm sorry, was I talkingabout you?"

"You're such a ... romatic person."

"Well excuse me if I'm not a slutty bitch!"

"And a temper child too, I might add."

Sakura glared hard at the casual guy in front of her, looking bored and throughly enjoying the art of torturing her.

"Were you born to be conceited, or did you grow up with it?"

"Me? Conceited?"

"No really!"

Syaoran smirked at her, leaning in again. "You're so cute when you're mad."

Blushing again, she shot him a look. "Excuse me?"

"You're adorable. I love your eyes, they're so ... green, enchanting, they always -"

"Cut the Romeo act Syaoran."

"What Romeo act?"

( **SYAORAN** )

Syaoran paced around his room, glancing at his phone. Should he call?

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Syaoran."

"You haven't called me in ages! What's up?"

He shifted his feet, looking nervously out his window across the street. "Uh, nothing much. 'Cept I got this bit of a problem..."

"Ooh! And what sort of problem is it?"

"Um. Girl problems."

Then he heard a shriek of laughter, followed by, "Having trouble asking her to the Snow Ball, are you?"

"Well," he cleared his throat, "not trouble, it's just that -"

"- she hates you, right?"

"Bingo," Syaoran said grimmly.

"Well, leave it up to me! You know you can count on me any time. Time to dish up a plan, catch ya later!"

"Of course, yeah sure. But wait, you haven't told me - !" he sighed as he looked at his phone sadly.

_Why did I ever drag Meilin into this?_

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so it was short. And I haven't updated in 4 months, whoa. New record for me. XP

I'll update Our Lives in the next few days, hopefully. I sound so promising, no:D Well, gimme REVIEWS AND I'LL THINK ABOUT IT. -COUGHCOUGH-

REVIEWPLEASE. 

REVIEW. 

REVIEW. 

REVIEW, DAMN IT. :x 

ILU2. 

_TrueGem_


	4. A Little Push

**Are You Done Yet?**

**A/N**: I said I'll update as soon as I could, and I did! Well, kind of. Went on holiday to Switzerland for 3 weeks, so yeah. Sorry 'bout that!

Thank you so much to my dear reviewers, keep those reviews up! ;D

* * *

**Chapter 4 :**A Little Push 

"No, I'm sorry."

"I'm really sorry, but I can't."

"I don't know if I'm going yet."

"Sorry, but no."

"No, really --"

"I SAID _NO_, OKAY?"

Sakura's voice of outrage could be heard around the hallway as she declined her god-knows-which-number guy who asked her to the dance. Apparently she was wrong when she told Syaoran that no one would ask her, she had been bombarded with requests for a date as she went to the school the next day.

On the other hand, Syaoran was trying his best not to roll his eyes as he watched Sakura pick up her books, which she dropped due to anger. Girls had asked him out, though he politely declined them, much to their dismay. He still had an unconvinced feeling inside, feeling that he did the wrong thing to call Meilin. Meilin had refused to tell him what she was going to do, though assured her dear cousin that, 'everything's going to work out the way you've always wanted to!'

Yeah. Things are going to work out with Meilin on the case.

Or not.

"Jeez, just go and ask her, would you?" Syaoran whipped around and caught Eriol standing next to him, grinning at him slyly. "She doesn't really hate you, you know."

"Yeah? And how would you know that?"

"Aha!" Eriol chuckled, and as he leaned in, his glasses glinted evilly. "So you admit you like her, eh?"

Syaoran shook his head. "With that girlfriend of yours on your case, how can I lie?"

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo came up, marching up towards the two of them.

"See?" Syaoran smirked at Eriol. "I think I'll leave you two at it, bye bye." And with that, he walked past him to his next class.

"Hmm," Eriol looked at his cousin, with an obvious expression that he was planning something - evil, in his case.

Tomoyo grinned at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She, too, watched Syaoran walk pass Sakura, both of them carefully avoiding their gazes.

"But of course."

"I think a little... _push_ -"

"- is exactly what our dear Syaoran needs."

If this was in a sit com, the two would burst into identical peals of evil laughter... but fortunately for two people, they didn't.

Not yet.

( **SAKURA** )

Do I have to wear a t-shirt with the word 'NO' on it? Or would I have to carry a banner as well? If I did, then maybe these people would GET A CLUE and leave me alone. ALONE, I say!

Oh great, I get to have the almighty Syaoran Li sitting next to me. YAY!

The... joy. As if math class wasn't bad enough.

"Turn to page 65, please," the teacher said. "And start working on these exercises," she pointed to the board, and my jaw dropped.

_Exercise 5C, # 1 -7..._

"Hey Kura, got a pencil?"

_Exercise 5D, #1 a, c, e, g, #2 - #4..._

"Of course I do."

_Exercise 5E, #3 - 5..._

"Can I borrow it?"

_Exercise 5F, #2 - 28 even numbers only...  
_  
"Only if I can borrow yours, too," I answered back warily.

_Exercise 5G, #1, 4...  
_  
He grinned at me. "What, you want something of mine?"

_Exercise 5H, #3 - #6, left column only...  
_  
"Then why would you want mine?"

_Exercise 5I, #1...  
_  
"Why else?"

_Exercise 5J, #3, 4, 5...  
_  
"Aw, does wittle Syaoran need a pencil from Sakura?"

_Exercise 5K, #2 a - d..._

"Look Kura, I just want to borrow a pencil. Can I?"

_Exercise 5L, #1 -3..._

"I don't know, can you?"

_Exercise 5M, #4 - 8, a and b only..._

"Please?"

_For bonus, exercises 5N and 5O are optional..._

"My, my, my... you're actually saying please?" I giggled. "Gimme a few days to think about it."

_Have fun!_

I snorted.

"Kura..."

"Alright, alright, here you go..."

"Ouch!"

I dared to glance at him, and bit back a horrific giggle as I saw him clutching his neck, where I hit him with the pencil. Whoops.

"I'm sorry, d'you need another one?"

Syaoran glared at me. "Would you cut the crap?"

"Look, I asked you kindly, you can just say if -"

"Is there a problem here?" Startled, we both looked up and saw Mrs Kato glaring down at us.

"Not at all, miss," I beamed up at her, giving her my innocent smile. After she left, I threw Syaoran my extra pencil - on the desk, and lightly this time.

Syaoran scowled. "Thank you SO much for your immediate response and help."

"Anytime, old man."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes yes, definitely an old man." I tried to lean over my paper to work, but unfortunately...

"You don't even know when my birthday is!"

"Actually, yes I do."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"When is it?"

"You don't know your own birthday?" I bit back another giggle as I watched him grit his teeth. "July 13th."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Your lovely card told me."

He snorted and scribbled on his paper absent-mindedly. "My what?"

"Card, idiot, CARD! Your ID card you showed me the first day of school when you dropped me off, remember?"

"Oh, I see where this is going," Syaoran grinned at me, flashing me those pearly whites. "You remembered my birthday!"

"Unfortunately," I mumbled. I turned back to my first question miserably.

"Want to know more about me, do you?"

I glared at him. This time I ignored him, and doodled wordlessly on my paper. _Why do I have to suck at math?  
_  
"Of course you do, why did I even bother to ask?" he winked at me, and inched his chair closer to me.

"Will you shut the hell up and get on with your work?" I would've screamed if I wasn't in class. God this freak gets on my nerves.

He seemed to sense it, too. "You're so adorable when you're mad," he whispered huskily into my ear.

"Will you quit it?" I hissed.

"Not unless you give me a kiss."

"I'm sorry. **What?**"

"Give me a kiss and I'll think about it."

Having enough, I scowled and slowly turned to face him; though to my surprise and his - seeing that flash of shock spread across his face for a fraction of a second - my nose touched his, and our lips were too close.

Much too close.

We stared at each other for another fraction of a second, not moving,when he smirked, and I blushed, knowing what was coming, and dreading it.

"Did you -" he was interruped by the loud 'AHEM' from the front of room. I glanced at the teacher's table and saw Mrs Kato give us a stern look.

"Dumbass."

"Cutie."

I fumed. "What did you call me?"

Before he had a chance to answer, the principal - or whoever he was - came in. "Excuse me, Miki? We have a new student coming in."

( **SYAORAN** )

This is not happening to me.

Oh, no. It's nothing like I failed an exam or anything.

Or got turned down by a girl.

Or Sakura going out with some guy.

This is much, much worse.

With the exception of Sakura going out with a guy other than me.

WHAT THE HELL IS _MEILIN_ DOING HERE?

I glared at my crimson-eyed, black-haired cousin as she strode with me and Sakura. Her in the middle, of course. God knows how long I'd survive just by standing next to her.

Though, it would be nice to have a normal conversation.

NOT A CONVERSATION ABOUT MY CHILDHOOD.

"... and he screamed like a girl!" I winced as Sakura and Meilin giggled like bubbly kids. What did I do to deserve this... PAIN?

"So, Sakura," Meilin smiled slyly at her, and I knew what was coming wouldn't be good for either me or her, "how has my dear cousin been treating you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Your cousin? You sure about that, Meilin? Acts - and looks - more like a chimpanze instead."

"But chimpanzes are cute!" I insisted, crossing my arms and leaning against a tree. "Don't you think so?"

"Oh, they're adorable of course," Sakura tiled her head back and lifted her arms, as if reaching for the sky. Twirling around, she continued. "Now I feel guilty for insulting the chimpanzes, forget it, you act more like a silly first grader instead."

"Aha!" I grinned triumphly at her. "So you admit I'm cute?"

She blushed but managed another one of her piercing glares. "Dream on, Romeo."

"I'm dreaming already..."

Sakura scowled. I grinned at her, and I saw Meilin roll her eyes behind her.

"So anyways, Sakura... did I tell you that time when Xiao Lang actually bought home five humming birds into the house? It was so funny! Auntie Yelan had a hell of a time getting everything back to..."

Her voice and Sakura's giggles drifted away as they walked back to the cafeteria, for lunch. Suddenly a nasty feeling filled me, I don't know how I hadn't realized it before - what was Meilin saying to Sakura? What was Meilin going to say to Sakura? Oh shit. I must be the retard of the year. No wait, make that decade. Or century. Whatever. I knew there was always

"What's Meilin doing here?"

Startled, I jumped about a mile and looked behind me, to find it was only Tomoyo, beaming up with that smile of hers that looks so much - too much, I say - like Eriol's.

Great. "What the hell did you sneak up on me like that for?"

She continued to beam up at me, and ignoring my question, repeated hers. "What's Meilin doing here, Syaoran?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I started to walk towards the cafeteria as well, following Meilin and Sakura's footsteps.

"Is there something you haven't told me, Syaoran?" Tomoyo caught up with me, still with that smug and knowing smile of hers. "Cause you know, I'm always here for you and your, uh, love problems and whenever you need some -"

I snorted. "I can sort out my own love problems, thanks, Tomoyo."

"AHA!"

"Ouch!"

She jabbed her finger at my chest, almost crying with glee. "I knew it! I knew it! So, who is it?"

"Who's what?" I managed to growl through gritted teeth, rubbing my chest. God. What's her problem?

"Ah, don't play stupid, Syaoran! No one else might have noticed - well, except for Eriol and Meilin - but you so love her."

Shit.

Raising an eyebrow at her glowing face, I tried my best to keep my face expressionless. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Tomoyo patted my shoulder. "Nice try, Syaoran, nice try," she said sympathetically, "but you know that I know that you -"

What exactly I knew that she knew that I whatever, I didn't get to find out. That annoying freak from before, Audrey, came hanging off my arm again.

"Syaoooooo-bear!" she cooed. I could hear Tomoyo making vomiting sounds from my back. "Why haven't you asked me to the Slush Ball yet, hunbun?"

"One, don't call me 'Syao-bear.' Two, I -"

"- he's going out with Sakura," Tomoyo blurted out.

Aaaaaand, here we go again.

Audrey narrowed her eyes at Tomoyo. "Why would anyone like Syaoran go out with some low-life bitch like that Sakura Kinotomo?"

"Kinomoto," I sneered, flexing my fingers. One more word, just one more word against Sakura, and I'll --

"Talk about sour grapes," Tomoyo replied disgustedly. "He's taken, bitch. So unless you want a bruised eye and cut lip, I suggest you to sod off."

Seething, she glared at us both, and strutted away, head high.

"Yeah, keep that nose up, Audrey!" Tomoyo called after her. "If you're lucky, the Barbie company could so make a plastic model out of you!"

Biting back a laugh, I rounded up on her. "Look what you did this time!"

"What did I do?"

"You made up a load of crap that's going to get me in trouble with Sakura!"

"Yeah, but thanks to me, you don't have to go with Audrey!"

"SO? I'm going to get into trouble with Sakura. It's Sakura who we're talking about here!"

"AND thanks to me, you can go with Sakura! You want to go with Sakura, don't you?"

I paused right outside the cafeteria doors.

"Well? Do you?"

I glared at her. "Are you going to taunt me forever until I say yes?"

"Now that you mention it, that would be just the thing!"

"ALRIGHT THEN!" I yelled. "I like her, THERE YOU GO!" And as Tomoyo grinned smugly at me again, I just realized what I done. Horrified, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind the tree, far, faaaar away from the cafeteria.

"Congratulations, Syaoran." She beamed at me.

I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "For what?"

"For admitting it. Admittig is always the first step, young warrior."

Young warrior? What do I look like, a knight in shining armor?

"And the next part, is to be Sakura's knight in shining armor."

I blinked stupidly at her again. "A what?"

"A knight in shining armor, Syaoran, Saku's knight in shining armor!" Tomoyo put her hands on her hips and eyed me closely. "Are you really that dense?"

"Look, Tomoyo... as much as I appreciate you helping me, or whatever it is you're doing, all I want to do is ask Sakura to the dance. Which does NOT," I continued, seeing her mouth about to open and retort, "mean I have to be some 'knight in shining armor' or 'young warrior', alright?"

She rolled her eyes. "You want Sakura? Then be and act like the kind of boyfriend that she's always wanted."

"Yeah?"

"Sure. Youi're never going to get her if you start acting like some bastard who just wants to sleep with girls and get it done -"

"I don't act like that!"

Sighing, she shook her head. "That's what you look like, Syaoran! To Sakura, you'll just be that ass who doesn't care about -"

"I know, I know!" I looked around. "What kind of a person is she, then?"

"A romantic," Tomoyo answered promptly, crossing her arms. "If you want Sakura, and don't know EXACTLY what the word 'romantic' means, look it up."

I stared at her. "You want me to look up the word romantic. Everyone knows what it means!"

"What's it mean then?"

"Alright, alright, I'm going already!"

(**AFTER SCHOOL**)

Sakura clicked her tongue next to Meilin, waiting impatiently for Syaoran. "When is that cousin of yours ever going to learn how to keep track of time?" interrupting Meilin, who was going on about another one of her many stories... this one about how Syaoran chased a squirrel up into a tree at the age of 4 and cried when he couldn't come down. Not like you need to know that.

Meilin laughed and leaned against the tree they were standing under. Coincidentally, the one during lunch. "Probably got caught up."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, a bunch of things. How many guys asked you out to the dance, again?"

"I didn't count," Sakura replied coolly. "Honestly Meilin, do you keep track of every single guy who asks you out?"

Meilin winked. "You never know," she said, making Sakura laugh.

"I see arrogance runs in the Li family, no?"

"In a good way," Meilin giggled.

Before Sakura had the chance to answer back, both girls shrieked as they felt themselves being poked at the back. Hard. Sakura, being the little paranoid girl she is, immediately turned over and jumped onto her attacker, without looking at who it was. When she did, she failed to hide her immense surprise:

"Syaoran?"

"Kura?"

She screamed again and got off him quickly, brushing herself off. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"What did I do? You jumped on me!" Syaoran retorted, getting up. "Who knew you'd be THAT paranoid?"

"You shouldn't've pocked me in the first place!"

"Meilin didn't jump on me!"

Sakura glared at him. "Because I jumped on you first!"

"Yeah, wonder why you'd do that, huh?" he flashed her another charming smile. "You're supposed to hate me, remember?"

"Well - well - let's just get going then!" Sakura grabbed her bag and stormed off, leaving Syaoran and Meilin glance at each other in an amusing way before hurrying up to catch up with her.

Syaoran spoke first. "You don't know where my house is."

"Of course I don't, I'm not part of your little fan club, aren't I? That one fan club that makes you look like... dunno, Brad Pitt or something, surrounded by all these girls squealing and shrieking and chanting your name, stalking you wherever you go. I'm surprised they haven't started hanging signs all over the school bearing the words 'Get A Date With Syaoran Li' on them, or banners and t-shirts with your name on it, or started to make some stupid theme song about you, or -"

"We get the point, Sakura," Meilin smirked, trotting along. "I'm surprised you haven't joined the fan club."

Sakura sneered. "Fan club, Meilin. Where fans unite and join together. Not hate club. Shame there isn't one, I could really start one..."

Syaoran snorted in amusement. "Well, I personally am surprised they haven't started a hate club for you."

"That's because," Sakura batted her eyelashes sweetly in his direction with her innocent smile, "no one hates me."

"Lucky you."

"Yes, aren't I?"

"It's us,Auntie Yelan!" Syaoran and Sakura looked around sharply at Meilin, who was speaking into the speaker phones (A/N: Or whatever they're called. Something like that.). The two had been caring too much to taunt each other they haven't noticed that they had just arrived. Looking at Syaoran's house - or rather, mansion - for the first time, Sakura's jaw dropped as the gates opened.

"Nice yard," Sakura grinned at Syaoran, who flushed a bit.

"Before you can say anything, I didn't do it, and nor was it my idea to," he grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The lawn had been mowed so neatly that it had a striped pattern - dark grass, light grass, dark grass, light grass. Along the sides of the grass were roses and flowers, planted in every color and type possible.

"Hey, Xiao Lang," Meilin smirked at her cousin, pointing to the grass, "remember when Auntie ordered the roses to be planted and arranged so that it read 'Welcome, Syaoran!' on it?" She laughed. "Oh god, that was hilarious!"

"Don't remind me," Syaoran mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Mother loves flowers, you know that, don't you?"

"Damn straight! I know she'll love Sakura here too," Meilin grinned at her, and Sakura blushed. "Cherry blossom, and such a sweet little girl!"

Syaoran snorted.

"Of course, as soon as you two announce your engagement it'll read 'Welcome, Sakura!' on it, with cherry blossoms and hearts and blah blah blah -"

"Excuse me?"

"Engagement?"

This time, both of them rolled their eyes at the same time. "Somehow, I don't think so."

"Nor do I."

"Well look, this isa first!" Meilin beamed at the pair of them, clapping her hands together. "You both actually agree on something!"

Sakura looked at her. "Yeah, now we can so put that on our yearbook paper!" she remarked sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N**: Woot, I'm done! Yes yes, much math homework for them all, no? Ah well, it's fanfiction after all. :DDDD 

Could've uploaded this yesterday, but I spent the whole day reading the new Harry Potter book. I'm such a freak. Teehee.

Oh, and I'd REALLY appreciate some suggestions! Comments are loved to, so far most of the reviews I've been receiving has remarked how 'kawaii' the story is. XD I luff you people.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

REVIIIIIIEW!

_TrueGem_


	5. A Tinge Of Jealousy

**A/N**: Don't you hate it when you've got about half the chapter done, your computer freezes, and you lose everything? Well I don't know about you, but it pisses me off. :x I really wish they'd have those 'Would you like to save ?" blah blah blah. So much easier.

;-;

Oh, and thanks so much for the reviews/suggestions! Keep them coming in! ;D

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Tinge Of Jealousy**

Sakura gulped nervously, sitting on the very edge of the sofa while four pairs of identical amber eyes stared back at her from the other end. However long it had been happening, Sakura was getting tense and uneasy, shifting ever so often, twitching in her seat. Emerald eyes blinked back, and she finally managed to stutter out, "Um… hi?"

The eyes blinked back at her again for a fraction of a second before the owners let out a high-pitched squeal and hands shot out, pinching and poking her cheeks.

"AWWWWWW! She's so cuuuuuuuuute!"

"Look at her skin! It's so smooth, why don't I have skin like that?"

"Her eyes! Such a bright emerald green, so gorgeous –"

"—and look at her hair! Beautiful and silky, I want hair like that!"

"Fuutie, scoot over, I want to braid her hair!"

"Well that's just too bad, you'll have to wait when I'm done."

"That's not fair! I want to do a French braid, move over –"

"Ouch! Feimei, watch it!"

"Shiefa, you've already braided four braids, I want –"

"LADIES!"

In the midst of braids, pinching, and prodding, Sakura looked up and caught a glimpse of a stern yet gentle looking woman standing near the living room doorway, with a raised eyebrow.

Syaoran's mother.

"Is that how you treat our guest?"

Ignoring the question, the four merely blinked up innocently at her, pouting. "Aw, but look at her!"

"Isn't she just adorable?"

"She's like a doll I want to cuddle!"

"You cuddle everything, Shiefa. From puppies to origami paper birds."

"Shut up, Feimei."

"Ladies."

"Yes, Mother?" the four beamed up at her again, smiling innocently.

_Aha, so this must be Syaoran's sisters,_ Sakura thought gloomily. _God, where the hell are they?_

( **KITCHEN** )

"No, thanks though!" Meilin smiled. "No really, we'll just walk around and see what else there is to take."

"No problem, miss, no problem at all!" Beaming, the chef bowed himself out of the room.

Syaoran groaned, and sat down beside the counter, gulping down the rest of his water. "Meilin, in case you haven't _noticed_," he emphasized on the word, "you do realize the amount of what you call '_snacks'_ we're taking back to my room, do you?"

"Well duh, Syaoran" Meilin sat down beside him, taking out a Twix bar. "A girl can't have too many sweets."

Syaoran snorted. This certainly was true. Beside them on the table was a mound of food – as he had put it before, 'resembling a mini Mount Everest sweet shop' – from Lucky Charms to Reese's, Life Saver's to Snickers, little chocolate muffins to Haagen-Daz ice cream –

You get the point.

"Now, onto business."

Blinking up over his glass, Syaoran drummed his fingers on the table. "What business that – wait! You never told me what you were going to … er, whatever it is I told you to do."

Meilin stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait, what was it that I told you to do again?"

She growled. "You basically told me to sort out your girl problems, you ass." Getting up from the stool, she got a bowl from the dishwasher and started pouring what looked like five different cereals into it.

"I never told you that!"

"Oh yes you did."

"I told you that I wanted to ask Sakura out, but she hates me. No wait, she loathes me."

"Wonder why," she mumbled through a mouthful of milk and cereal. Swallowing, she continued. "Look, Syaoran, why don't you lay off the usual 'I'm so cool' attitude? Sakura will say yes to you if you're the kind of guy she wants."

Syaoran refilled his glass. "And what kind of guy does she want?"

Meilin snorted in disbelief. Was her cousin really this dense? Her original answer would be, "Everything you're not," but that's pretty rude, isn't it?

"She's a romantic. Meaning she doesn't want an arrogant, conceited, self-centered, cocky, vain, stuck-up, snobbish, egotistical, high and mighty type of guy –"

"Point taken," he mumbled miserably, rolling his eyes.

"—she's more of a romantic, in case you haven't noticed. And with that kind of image you're showing," here she glared at him, "she can totally see the kind of guy you are is exactly the opposite of what she wants: an asshole."

"Oh, thanks so much Meilin. That just makes my day!"

"I'm getting there, now shut up. If you want to change yourself, then start by changing your appearance."

Syaoran looked down at his clothing. "What's wrong with my appearance?"

Meilin shook her head, black curls swaying. "First off, the jock-appearance? I know you're good at sports and all, with your clubs and everything, but honestly. What's more important, sports or Sakura?"

Coughing nervously, he chose not to answer the question. "What d'you think?"

She glared at him, munching on a chocolate bar. "It better be what I'm thinking. Anyways, we'll ask your sisters to help –"

"MY WHAT?" Syaoran choked on his water, thumping his chest and spilling most of the contents in the glass around. "Are you crazy?"

"Watch it!" Meilin shrieked. "You're getting my snacks wet!"

"Who cares about the food? Answer me, are you crazy?"

"Do you want to ask her out or not?" she glared at him, mopping up the spill. "Your sisters are sweet – though yes I admit, they are a tad bit hyper sometimes – but they're sweet. I know they'll help out their 'wittle baby brother' anytime." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Syaoran just stared back at her in horror and shock, taking in the information. "You want my sisters to help. My sisters."

"Well yes," Meilin said, grinning, "And don't even start, cause I asked them and they already agreed –"

"YOU WHAAAAAAAT?"

"Syaoran? Meilin?" a timid voice came from the dining hall, and Sakura appeared. "What the hell took you guys that long?"

"We – Sakura, what happened to you?" Meilin gaped at her appearance, messy hair, gloomy expression, and awkward clothing positions. Syaoran just looked at her amusedly, grinning despite himself.

Sakura shot him a glare, clearly warning him not to say anything, and said, "Apparently none of you didn't warn me beforehand about Syaoran's four sisters."

Syaoran smirked. "They're not that bad. According to Meilin, they're sweet."

Meilin glared at him and got up. "Love to chat, but I think I'll go back to the storage room downstairs and grab some more food… because of a certain someone…" she trailed off and left, mumbling curses under her breath.

"Oh, they're sweet alright," Sakura plopped onto a nearby chair and slouched down, rubbing her cheeks. "I don't think my appearance would ever be the same," she sniffed, looking at her reflection on the silver refrigerator.

"I still think you look beautiful." After realizing what he said, Syaoran flushed a bit and quickly poured another glass of water, gulping it down as fast as he could.

On the other hand, Sakura blushed a bright red from his compliment. "Another one of your amusing jokes, I assume?"

"Don't assume. And no, it's not one of my 'amusing jokes', as you put it." Feeling his temperature cool down, he reached for some food. "Want some Lucky Charms?"

Sakura looked at him humorously. "At half past four in the afternoon?"

He shrugged, putting the box down. "Suit yourself."

Now this wasn't exactly what Sakura expected from him. Maybe his usual smirk and comment, 'Just because you're weird doesn't mean that the rest of us can't eat cereal at half past four in the afternoon,' or maybe even 'Would you rather have corn flakes instead?'

But does he? Nope.

Syaoran must've either ignored or didn't notice her stricken expression, because he brushed past her and opened the freezer and bought out two boxes of ice cream, the little miniature ones from Haagen-Daz. Surprised, Sakura caught one of them as Syaoran threw one to her.

"What's this?" Sakura demanded, waving the ice cream around and looking at the box as if it just bit her. She had meant what was up with him and his sudden kindness, but then again…

Syaoran looked over his shoulder as he took out two spoons. "It's called ice cream," he smirked. "Ever heard of it?"

Catching the spoon he tossed at her, she scowled. "We're supposed to work on our yearbook page," she retorted. "Ever wondered why I'm here?"

"As long as you're here, I don't care about the reason." That freaking smirk again.

In spite of herself, she grinned back, but quickly turned around to gaze at the pictures stuck on the refrigerator to hide her smile. Once looking at them, she burst out laughing.

"Aww, you look so adorable!" she giggled, jabbing her thumb on a picture. It consisted of what looked like a little Syaoran sitting in the middle of his four sisters, ruffling his hair, pinching his cheeks, causing him to blush furiously. Sakura giggled again, and pouted up at Syaoran with puppy eyes. "You're so cute when you're mad!"

Before he could say anything else, she turned back to the pictures. "Hahaha, look at this one!" she laughed, and let out a shriek as Syaoran picked her up, dangling from the ground upside down. "Give me that!"

Sakura, red in the face from embaressment, anger, and with all the blood rushing into her head, screamed again. "I'm wearing a skirt!"

"You're wearing a skirt over jeans," he corrected coolly, glaring down at her. "Give me the damn picture, please."

"With that kind of tone, do you really expect me to give you it?" Sakura giggled again, looking at the picture. This time it was of Syaoran, who couldn't've been more than 2 years old, in diapers, chewing on the bottom side of his bottle with his hair sticking at all ends. "It's so cute, can I keep it?"

"Somehow, I don't think so. Imagine what you would do with it at school the next few days."

Sakura beamed up at him – or down at him. Whichever. "Yeah, imagine that! I can give it to Touya and he'll edit it so you can wear a flower crown on your head, or maybe even a tutu –"

"Give me the picture," Syaoran lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, "or I'll be forced to do something that I'm sure you don't want me to do."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmm? And what's that?"

And before she could even think, Syaoran gave her a peck on the lips. At least, what he _intended_ to do, but the moment their lips touched, he couldn't help but give her more than just a little kiss. His lips brushing against hers before setting on them firmly, sending little electric shocks through her body, a tingle of pleasure as she unexpectedly kissed him back.

Sakura's arms snaked up his chest and settled themselves around his neck, the picture forgotten, as he pulled her closer. Not even bothering to catch a breath, he took the chance and kissed her deeper until –

"Oh my God."

_Crash._

They broke apart, catching their breaths, before looking at each other in horror, then turned to Meilin, who was standing at the doorway, jaw dropped, and food scattered all around.

Sakura quickly scrambled out of his arms. "It's not what it looks like!" she explained quickly, blushing. "Seriously Meilin, don't get any of your ideas now!"

"You two kissed."

"No! He kissed me first!"

"Yeah, but you kissed me back."

Sakura flushed an even darker shade of pink. "That's not true!"

"Actually, yes it is," Syaoran looked at her amusingly, "since I'm the one that you kissed."

"Kissed _me_, you mean!"

"And you kissed me back."

"I – I –"

"Point taken," he shrugged, and reached for some chips. "Pringle?"

Sakura glared at him hard, ran her fingers through her hair, and turned away. "I'm going home."

"Wha – what!" the two yelped, looking at her in surprise. Well, Meilin did.

"We haven't even finished our yearbook page yet!"

"You mean, 'began'!" she retorted, hands on her hips. "And what's the point, anyway? One, the Snowball hasn't even started, two, you were the one who wanted to work with me, three, we don't share any similarities at all, and four, working with you is like working with a – a mad rabbit!"

"Rabbits are cute," Syaoran grinned. Sakura let out a frustrated scream and left, after making a hurried apology to an astonished Yelan, and slammed the door behind her.

His smile left as soon as she left. "Great," he mumbled. "Now I've done it."

"You sure have," Meilin smirked. "And no doubt your sisters will come here to complain in, oh, about three, two, one…"

"XIAO LANG LI!"

( **SAKURA** )

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT IDIOT?"

Tomoyo shrugged, lying down her own bed. "Looks to me that someone's got a little crush on you," she replied, smirking.

Sakura fumed, and kicked a nearby trashcan; thankfully empty. "If it's got something to do with a Syaoran Li, I'll –"

"You'll what, Sakura? What's so bad about a guy liking you?"

"First of all," Sakura snarled, advancing on her best friend, "he's Syaoran Li. How can anyone be flattered to be liked by HIM?"

"Judging by his reputation, any girl would."

"Yeah well, I'm not any girl, am I?" Sakura asked wistfully, plopping down the bed next to her.

Tomoyo looked at her sideways. "Nope. That's why Syaoran likes you."

"Will you shut up and stop saying he likes me?"

"Why?" Without bothering to wait for an answer, she smirked. "Or, is it because… it's so wonderfully and unexpectedly true about his attraction towards you that you can't hold it back any longer than you already have, and you want him to ask you out, go to the Snowball, to the prom, and then elope in Las Vegas like Britney and then have five kids, two girls and three boys with your eyes and Syaoran's hair and personality and –?"

"No!" Sakura shrieked, glaring daggers at her. "And besides, kids with Syaoran's personality? I'd rather have the kids to have my personality, Syaoran's looks, then plan a – a household revolution against him – what?" She asked, startled at Tomoyo's smug expression.

Very smug, I must say.

"Why Syaoran's looks?"

Sakura blushed a slight pink, although it didn't go unnoticed by her. "B – Because … I didn't say that!"

Tomoyo looked away, the haughty expression still on her face as she grinned up at her ceiling. "Whatever you say, Kura. Whatever you say."

"Syaoran calls me Kura," she mumbled, getting up and pacing up and down again.

"Well then I better not use it, unless it's a pet name for you reserved by him?"

"Yeah – I mean, no!" Blushing again, Sakura brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Anyway, it's not like any of THAT would happen."

"How would you know?"

Sakura growled. "Tomoyo."

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor. Stop talking about Syaoran."

"Mmhmm. I'm sure you'll do the same, then?"

"Same what?"

"The stop-talking-about-Syaoran business?"

"No, I – I – Tomoyo, just shut up!"

I twitched in my seat in Touya's car, driving me to school as usual. The whole 'not-giving-a-rat's-ass-about-our-yearbook-project'? Yeah, not so true. I've always been a good student for as long as I could remember, which my dad keeps on reminding the principal and teachers during my interview. Imagine the look on his face now…

AND IT'S ALL THAT JACKASS'S FAULT.

"So, kaijuu, anything wrong lately?"

I glared at him. "I am NOT a monster! And no, there is NOTHING wrong with me AT ALL. Do you hear me? NOTHING wrong at all, I'm a perfectly normal person with NO worries whatsoever –"

"By the tone of your voice," my brother said calmly, "I can just tell that there IS something wrong, isn't there, kaijuu?"

"This is so unfair," I sniffed, crossing my arms. "One day, I'll find a nickname to call you just to annoy the hell outta you."

"Seems reasonable enough for me," he grinned. "Except you see, you'll never find one with that cotton wad of yours."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, look! School's here! Now get out," he gave me a little push, "and have fun!"

Scowling and adjusting my bag onto my shoulder, I stuck my tongue out childishly at Touya's smirking face. Brothers.

I swore under my breath while I walked down the hall and to my locker, only to see that there was no Syaoran there. Usually he'd jump at a chance to tease me, especially in the morning. Leap at it. Where's he gone to?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I wasn't watching where I was going… until I bumped into someone, that is. I gasped as I fell, but not until someone caught me by the waist and pulled me upright.

"Are you alright?" I looked at the person who I bumped into and blushed as I stared into a pair of pale blue eyes. So pale, it looked grey, like fog.

"Sure," I breathed, as he let go of me. "Just peachy." Avoiding to look at him again, I hurriedly picked up the books I dropped; until he bent down beside me.

"Here, let me help you with that," he offered.

"Oh, no, that's alright, I can handle these –" _Crash_. The books I was carrying hastily toppled over again. Blushing a bright shade of red, I picked them up again.

"There ya go," he said, taking a few books for me. "Want me to carry these for you?"

Flattered, I smiled at him. "Thanks so much."

"So… Sakura Kinotomo, is it?"

I nearly scowled. Is my last name really hard to spell? KINOMOTO, damn it. But of course, I wouldn't dare to say that.

"Kinomoto," I corrected as we walked down the hall. To tell the truth, I was only holding my pencil case while he had my entire stack of books. Sweet of him. "How d'you know?"

"I'm on the soccer team," he grinned at me. Nice smile. Very nice smile. "I overheard Syaoran – our captain – complaining to his friend Eriol about you."

I wrinkled my nose. "I bet he has," I mumbled.

"Don't see why he would though, you seem like a pretty charming girl to me."

I blushed again. "So, what's your name?"

"Rei Kito at your service," he said, taking a little bow. I giggled. "Are you in the drama club?"

"Nah," he shook his head, long black hair blocking his view. "I'm into sport clubs instead, though I want to audition for the school play this year. You should, too. You'd make a perfect Juliet." He flashed me another of those pearly whites, and I went pink.

"So, here we are," Rei gave another little bow, and put the books on my desk. How did he know where my desk is? I voiced that question out loud, and now it was his turn to look embarrassed. Muttering something about 'passing by' and 'looking around', he gave me a little wave and swept out of the classroom, as if he belonged here.

"SAKURA!"

I gave a shriek of surprise as I saw a flash of bouncing dark curls as I was nearly hurled onto the floor… when Syaoran caught me. Yay. Whether accidentally or on purpose, I don't care. Where's Rei when you need him?

"Watch where you're going, Kura," he said coolly, and walked away. I didn't get a chance to glance at him though, with Tomoyo's hair all over the place and blocking my view. Not that I care, or anything!

"Was that Rei? God, you met Rei?" she kept on spluttering out excitedly, practically dancing with glee. Because of what, I couldn't tell.

"So it was. Why?"

Tomoyo gave me her usual mischievous smile, her eyes glinting in a roguish way. "Oh, nothing." I did notice she glanced over at Meilin, and swore the two of them winked at each other. Was this good? No, I don't think so. Meilin Li and Tomoyo Daidouji are up to something, and I'm smack in the middle of it.

At least, I think so. I'm not as dense as I should be, am I?

( **SYAORAN** )

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

"Morning!"

_What's he playing at, anyway?_

"Hi, Syaoran."

_There's plenty of girls out there, but why does it have to be HER?_

"… Syaoran?"

_Or rather, why did it have to be him? Or a GUY?_

"…"

_What does she see in him, anyway?  
_  
"Well, if you're sure…"

_What if he –?_

Syaoran yelled in pain as Eriol kicked him, hard, in the shins. The rest of the class looked at him in shock, and before the teacher could say anything, Syaoran chuckled nervously and said, "Hehe, sorry, nothing to worry about… just… er, some… problems…" _Girl problems_, he should've said.

Most of the girls giggled hysterically, as if he said the funniest joke they've ever heard and batted their eyelashes at him in a flirtatious way. All Syaoran had to do was give them the typical death glare look, and they turned around. He turned back to Eriol angrily, carefully avoiding Sakura's amused face, and hissed, "What the hell was that for, oh-great-one? Even Sakura doesn't do that!"

Eriol had on a more amused look then Sakura. "Oh, thinking about her again, are we?"

"Shut up, and what did you kick me for?"

"But you see," he smiled at me, "if you told me to shut up, how am I supposed to tell you?"

He merely glared harder. "What. Is. It?"

"Nothing at all, dear cousin, nothing at all. Seemed like you were lost in a trance, so I had to help you out there. Anything I can do to help?"

_Sure thing, Eriol. Make Sakura love me and get that Rei dumbass out of the way before anything gets too nasty, so it might be better just to finish him off and then create love between Sakura and me so we can be together forever. Can you do that, please?_

"No," Syaoran turned back to the board, "nothing."

"Whatever," Eriol again gave me that knowing grin. "Well, yearbook time. Good luck!"

He ignored him, but simply frowned at the sight of Rei smiling and waving to Sakura as she beamed back, blushing.

In the corner however, Meilin and Tomoyo again flashed each other the look Eriol had gave him. Both thinking the same thing, they brushed past Syaoran, beaming, as they hurried after Sakura.

**

* * *

A/N**: This's the longest chapter I've ever written. 8) So, what do I get back then, lovelies? REVIEWS, OF COURSE. 

REVIEW.  
REVIEW.  
REVIEW.  
AND REVIEW.  
And say how cool I am. (Hah. :D)  
And make me happy.

And yes, I did change the title of the story. I know the previous chapter have the old one on them, but I'm just being too lazy to change it. ;P

I have a horrible writer's block with Our Lives, suggestions are definitely welcomed!

_TrueGem_


	6. Surprises

**A/N**: Wow. Over 30 reviews for one chapter, I couldn't have been happier. ;D Thank you so much!

And now, without my constant ramblings...

START READING. (:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Surprises  
**  
(**SAKURA** )

You know how in stories and movies, there are certain events that make one's jaw drop? Like how they say, '… his jaw practically dropped down to the floor'? Sounds pretty exaggerated, no? I thought so too. Until this morning during yearbook class, that is.

I was fine until I actually saw him. Walking down the hallway after saying bye to Rei, who hurried off to music, entering the classroom, and Meilin and Tomoyo catching up with me.

"So, Sakura," Meilin grinned, sitting down at the computer next to me, "seen Syaoran around?"

Tomoyo followed suit and plopped herself in the seat next to mine, the one that wasn't occupied by Meilin. "Seen anything you… liked?"

I looked at them from the corner of my eyes. Sure enough, I saw those identical evil smirks on their faces, which clearly meant one thing: this isn't going to be good news for me.

"What the hell are you guys going on about?"

"You'll see, dear Sakura," Meilin beamed at me. I thought I saw her eyes flicker towards the doorway, and winked at Tomoyo, who giggled. Confused, I turned back, determinedly not to catch the teacher's eye so I would avoid having to explain why I didn't do my homework. _Syaoran's probably avoiding it, too,_ I thought miserably as I stared perplexedly into my blank computer screen. My eyes narrowed as I saw Syaoran's faint outline reflecting on the monitor screen, coming towards me.

"Ah, look who's here, Sakura!" Tomoyo grinned at me. "Syaoran! Glad for you to join us!"

"How nice indeed," Meilin beamed at me again. I'm stuck with happy people. Save me, please. "In fact, me and Tomoyo were just… going to go and work on our project!"

Tomoyo winked at me as they sped off. "Good luck, girl," she whispered to me, ignoring the glare I was sending to their backs. Some friends I have.

"So," Syaoran cleared his throat, breaking a short yet awkward silence. I narrowed my eyes at the computer screen, tilted my head back, and finally got a good look at him – upside down, that is. If my jaw really dropped that low, my drool would be hanging off my upper lip. Thankfully, it didn't.

"Syaoran," I breathed, mouth still agape. "What happened to you?"

His usual ripped jeans had been replaced with new, black ones that weren't torn. What astonished me was that his hooded sweatshirt was gone too; the one that, as he informed me one time too many, was his favorite and he would never ever take off. Now he wore a white button-up shirt with a few buttons on the top undone, revealing his, ooh, lovely chest. Can see the muscles from all that training under –

_Mind out of the gutter, Sakura. Mind out of the gutter!_ I scowled at myself. His hair was the same as usual, dark brown locks flying in every direction imaginable, but instead of looking stupid and dumb, it looked quite… well, good.

"I've been invaded by my brilliantly _sweet_ sisters," he answered, sitting down on Tomoyo's seat. As I conintued to stare at him, he smirked. "Like what you see?"

My face colored, and I turned back hastily to my computer, turning on the computer. "You? Still look like that typical Syaoran Li to me."

He leaned in closer, rolling his chair closer next to me. "And what's your typical Syaoran Li like?"

My Syaoran Li?

Before I could answer, the teacher crept up behind us and scared us by going, "Spring's not even here yet, and you two are already going for a head start?" He had on a grim expression. But suddenly, so suddenly it frightened me; the frown was replaced immediately by a bright smile, beaming down at us. "So, what's the progress that you two have done on your page?"

"Very well," Syaoran said, turning to face him. "Can't be any more happier about the process we're making! All we need are the pictures, so we'll have the page done as soon as the Snowball's done!"

I stared at him in shock for the second time that period. WHAT?

The teacher beamed, if possible, more brightly at us. "Excellent! Take all the time you need, but you two should concentrate harder. No more flirting!" Chuckling to himself, he left.

Syaoran grinned at me.

"Nuh-uh," I said, avoiding those amber eyes. "Not a word, Syaoran."

"He obviously thought we're together."

"And?"

"If a teacher is able to notice it, then I suppose the whole school would."

I glared at him. "You and I," I said clearly, "are not together. We never were, and never will be. Get it?"

He leaned in closer, his breath tickling my ear. "You didn't seem to think that when we kissed."

"Correction: you kissed me."

"You didn't seem to complain."

"Yeah, well," I fought hard to find an excuse, "you caught me during a weak moment!"

"Oh I see. Any other chances that you'd have more of those 'weak moments' of yours?"

"Not around you, nope."

"That I can understand," he grinned at me.

"So anyway," I continued conversationally, "what's with your… new look?"

He shrugged, and sloped down on his chair. "If you had four sisters, you'd understand."

"Suddenly their dress-up doll, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?" He said sarcastically, running his fingers through his hair.

I rolled my eyes, and began drawing up a plan. "It doesn't need to be perfect," Syaoran smirked at me, looking over my shoulder at the page I was making. So what if I was using a ruler?

"Oh, do you think it looks perfect?"

"Sure. But it doesn't need to be."

"Yeah well, if it looks like that then it looks like that then!"

"Honestly, Kura," he drawled, taking my pencil away from me. I blushed as his hands brushed over mine. "Don't be such a goody-two-shoes. Be… daring, once in a while. Rough. You know…"

"Thank you SO much for that suggestion, but since it doesn't exactly fit into our yearbook page's theme, I'll have to ignore it."

He took no notice of my mocking comment, but looked straight into my eyes. "So what if we didn't do the homework last night? We clearly had other things on our minds," he smirked, amber eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Correction: you had other things on your mind."

"But you didn't protest."

"Actually, yes I did."

"You flaunted yourself."

"I so did not!"

He shrugged again, "Well, you did to me, and that's all that matters." Syaoran flashed me those pearly whites again. Nice teeth. Very nice teeth. Nice lips too, to go with his teeth. His lips look really… shiny. Was he wearing lipgloss?

"So," he continued when I failed to give him a response, lost in my own thoughts, "who's the guy?"

I sputtered out stupidly, "What guy?"

"You know, that one who was talking to you."

"Syaoran," I shook my head, a small smile on my face, "I know you're suffering from amnesia –"

"Whaaaat?"

I blinked innocently at him. "You mean, you weren't dropped on the head when you were a baby?"

He glared at me, and I smiled sweetly at him. "I'll take that as a yes, then," I said, picking up my pencil again. "So, who were you talking about again?"

"A certain … Gei, I believe he's called?"

Biting back a sudden desire to laugh, I struggled and corrected him coolly, "Rei."

"Whatever. Gei, Rei, same thing."

I looked at him for a second, and then turned back to my paper. As I was advised, I followed Syaoran's suggestion and didn't use a ruler, but carelessly drew lines and squiggles all over the paper. "He's sweet."

Syaoran looked at me neutrally. Was it just me, or did I see a flash of jealousy in his eyes? … why do I look at his eyes so much, anyway? "Is he really?"

"Mmhmm."

For once, we were lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. No smart-ass comments, no smirking going on, no flirting, no –

"Sakura! Syaoran!"

I turned to see Meilin and Tomoyo tiptoeing around the teacher and towards us, with the same evil smile I've seen way too much these past few days glued on their faces.

"Sleepover at Tomoyo's tonight, coming?" Meilin whispered, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Oh I don't know, we've got our page to plan…" I looked at Syaoran's face, and quickly added: "but we've got nearly two weeks to plan it out, so I'm sure it's fine!"

Tomoyo pouted, crouching next to my chair. "You'd rather spend your time woring on a yearbook page with your dear Syaoran then spend a sleepover at my place?"

"Seeing how Syaoran's involved in both events, I couldn't care less… and didn't I say yes, already?"

"Ouch, I'm hurt," Syaoran grinned at me, putting a hand on his heart and throwing his head back dramatically. "I can't bear the pain! No! No! How can my own sweetheart do this to –"

"I get the point, Romeo," I rolled my eyes hopelessly.

"And Syaoran can't complain," Meilin beamed at her cousin, pinching his cheeks. "I'm dragging you over, so no objections!"

Syaoran glared at her, slapping her hands away. "Why the hell would I want to spend a school night over at a house filled with girls who I can't stand?"

Rubbing her hands, Meilin shrugged. "We asked Eriol to come, so –"

"Good."

"Whatever."

( **SYAORAN** )

_She looks so pretty._

Syaoran shook his head wildly. Now, where did _that_ come from?

"Syaoran, concentrate, you idiot!"

As he turned towards the person who yelled at him, a ball came whizzing by, hitting him on the shoulder with such force he stumbled back. Rubbing the back of his head, he supported himself up by his hands and blinked up at a concerned Eriol.

"Alright?"

Syaoran glared at the hitter, who just happened to be Rei. "Physically? I'm doing fine. Mentally? I've got half my mind to beat up that guy right now."

Eriol chuckled as he helped his friend up. "Don't get too aggressive there. What's he done to you to deserve a black eye?"

"He doesn't just deserve a black eye, he deserves two," Syaoran replied sourly, running his fingers through his hair once more. "And maybe a couple of bruises. And some wounds. A broken leg and arm won't hurt, either –"

"And why would our dear Rei deserve such a hideous… appearance?"

"Because – because – it's Rei!" Syaoran threw up his arms and rolled his eyes, unable to find an excuse.

"What did he ever do to you?" Eriol smirked.

"He… he… he hit me in the shoulder!"

"And as I remember, I gave you worse. Two skinned knees and cuts all over, I think. But you didn't do anything to me, did you?"

Syaoran struggled to find another excuse. "That was different."

"How so?"

"We were playing baseball instead!"

Eriol forced himself not to roll his eyes. "Nice try, but not good enough."

His cousin scowled. "What do you want me to say, then?"

"I think something along the lines of 'he stole the girl of my dreams and now I don't know what to do because she hates me so much and now I'm going to lose her to that little dumbass' would be good enough for me. And Tomoyo. And Meilin."

Syaoran shot a glare at his dark haired, smirking friend. If in real life there would be props, Eriol's would definitely be a devil tail, honrs of the demon, and some fangs, most likely.

Which suits nicely into his ambition for life: Make Syaoran's life hell.

Going pretty well, too.

"What would make you think that?" Syaoran asked innocently, ignoring the calls of the other players. He waved them off as if saying to continue the game without them, which they did enthusiastically.

"Just you, Syaoran," Eriol chuckled, crossing his arms. "I know you as well as my kitchen."

"Oh, yay for me then."

"So," Eriol leaned in, smiling evilly, "what's the real problem that you want to beat up Rei so bad?"

Syaoran walked away from him and towards the bleachers. "That would be none of your business."

"It's not like I don't know already," Eriol jogged to catch up with him. "Any particular reason why you're heading here when lunch break isn't over yet?"

"We've got about twenty more minutes," he shrugged, laying down on the ground next to the tree they group constantly hangs around at, "so why not take this time and relax?"

Eriol followed suit. "Or, you might have some other reason that you're not playing."

Amber eyes bore into his. "I told you, I just want to –"

"Avoid a certain team mate from the field?" When he got no answer, Eriol laughed. "Oh come on, Syaoran – your expression has been so easy to read since a certain brown haired lady entered your life. Soccer's your favorite sport!"

"Yeah, but what does it count? Maybe I'll change my favorite sport to something else, like swimming. I'll try out for the team, and I'll make you the captain since you're –"

"Give it up, you retard. Don't change the subject. But yeah, I think that'll be a great idea. I've always disagreed on most of the things you've said, and your –"

"Forget it, I'm staying on the team. And for your information, my FRIEND, I am certainly not changing the subject."

Eriol snorted. "Yes you are. I'm not as stupid as I look –"

"Surprise, surprise."

"– so I do know what – or rather, who – you were looking at before we left the game."

Weeks ago, if Eriol had said this, Syaoran would hide his emotions… as usual. But now…

"See?" Eriol grinned, pointing at his face. "You're bright red. And as I said before, your expressions are so easy to read it's like reading a Barney book."

"Why thank you. I believe that had just made my day. _A Barney book_."

"And from the looks of it," Eriol grinned, ignoring his best friend's sarcastic comment, "I'm correct."

Syaoran merely glared at him.

"Now all I have to do is to guess who it is."

"Oh God."

"Is it that Audrey bitch? The one who chases you around like a kitten to a ball of yarn?"

"Oh, is that what I am now, a ball of yarn? And hell no. I'd rather spend my time gazing at a picture of a pack of gum."

"Hmm. That Keiko from class B?"

"No. Who the hell is she?"

"Meimiko then."

"Nope."

"Ooh, so it has to be Sakura!"

Syaoran nearly fell over. "What!"

"Sakura Kato, from 10th grade!"

"… no."

Eriol's face dropped. "I'm running out of names. Who is it, then?"

"If you haven't realized, you've only named about three names so far, all of whom I either don't know or despise."

"Ah, good point."

"…"

"Aha! Was it that hot cheerleader?"

"The cheerleaders that we have in this school are absolute pieces of –"

"Oh, so it wouldn't be any cheerleaders then."

"Not really."

"And I suppose this counts out the wannabes and preps as well?" Eriol smirked, and through his glasses Syaoran could still see his eyes narrowed playfully.

"Duh. Why?"

"So it would be, by your standards, 'decent girls'."

Syaoran's no reply gave Eriol just the answer he needed.

"And the decent girls left in our class would be Tomoyo, Meilin, and Sakura. But since Tomoyo's with me, she's off bounds… Meilin's your cousin, and pretty much your second best friend, so I wouldn't count her… so, Sakura's the only one left, which can only mean that –"

"She's going out with Rei!" Syaoran protested, crossing his arms.

Eriol jumped up gleefully. "Well, there we have it."

"Wh – what?"

"And just so you know, Syaoran, she's not dating Rei."

"What are you talking about? And how would you know?"

"When you have someone like Tomoyo as your girlfriend, you know everything."

Syaoran glowered at him, who was still beaming. "No wonder."

"Don't bother saying it," Eriol said, watching his mouth open to protest some more. "I know you love her."

He bit back the next few words which were about to come out of his mouth, which was: Love who?

Grimacing, he simply turned away and watched the game going on at the field.

"ERIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Eriol yelped as Tomoyo squealed and leapt on him, knocking him down way away from where he was standing moments before. Syaoran chuckled to himself as Tomoyo tackled him to the ground, saying, "Is that the way you treat me? Huh, Eriol? Is that the way you treat your girlfriend when they say hello?"

"You didn't even say hello, Tomoyo…"

"Did you hear, Eriol? Did you hear?"

"Ow, Tomoyo! Stop poking me, I'm paying attention, I'm paying attention!"

"Oh shut up, answer my question! Did you hear?"

Eriol managed to loosen his ecstatic girlfriend's grip. "What?"

"Sakura's trying out for the cheerleading team! Isn't that sweet?"

"She's –"

Syaoran watched the scene amusingly as Tomoyo sat on his stomach, stars in her eyes, clapping her hands together. "Just imagine! I can film her during practices, I'm going to design all the cheerleader's clothing – bout time they changed out of those slutty clothes, drives me mad – and Meilin too!"

"_Meilin?_" Syaoran laughed, but quickly stopped as someone hit him on the head. Hard.

"Ow! You!"

"Me," Sakura answered coolly, glaring down at him, hands on her hips. "Don't insult my friends that way, Syaoran! Your own cousin!"

Syaoran swore under his breath and rubbed his head. "I can insult my own cousin if I wanted to. Besides," he added, "I didn't even say a word against her!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"No I didn't."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"You did, don't deny it!"

"If I did, I wouldn't!"

"You did, you did!"

"For the last time, I didn't!"

"…"

"Running out of insults already, pretty one?"

Sakura blushed but quickly recovered as she aimed a kick at him. "Shut up, Syaoran!"

Grinning, he jumped out of her way. "'Shut up'? Is that the best you can do?"

She let out a scream of frustration and jumped at him, beating her tiny fists on his broad chest. Sakura glared harder as she saw him – not wincing, as she hoped to achieve – but laughing, hands behind his head looking so relaxed as if girls leapt on him every day.

Which they probably would have, if Syaoran had let them. But of course, he didn't.

"I can't believe you, out of all the girls I know, are going to try out for the cheerleading team."

Sakura stopped struggling, and glared. "I didn't have a choice!" She pointed an accusing finger at Tomoyo, who was still rambling on and sitting on her poor boyfriend. "She made me!"

"Do you know how to say 'no', Sakura?"

"I… I… no!" she spluttered, placing her hands on his chest and pushing herself up so she could look at him clearly.

Syaoran chuckled. "Well, just to be supportive for once, you'll get in. Every girl'll be too busy getting ready for the Snowball, even though it's two weeks away."

"Oh, thank you. Was that supposed to make me feel better? I don't even know why I didn't say no! She had me all distracted, and then she just – just popped the question out of nowhere, and I said yes! What the hell was I thinking? Tell me Syaoran, what the hell was I _thinking_? I only said that I knew some gymnastics, and this is what she does to me! If I told her I knew some… I don't know, soccer, she'll send me straight to your team, which is just as worse –"

"I really hate to interrupt you two, but we need to get a move on," Meilin smirked down at them, Sakura still on top of Syaoran, their faces inches away. "Bell just rang." Seeing how they weren't getting up, she shrugged, walking away. "I'll see you in class. Better hurry up, Tomoyo and Eriol just left."

"Aw, shame," Syaoran smirked, arms around her waist. "I was just getting comfortable."

"Aaargh! Meilin! Get your hands off of me, you pervert –"

"Pervert? I'm only hugging you to me, but if you want me to show you pervert –"

"Get your hands away from there!" Sakura shrieked, slapping his hands away, which were slipping under her shirt.

"Whatever you say," Syaoran grinned happily, tightening his hold on her.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "I said get your hands away from me, not –"

"No, actually you said 'away from there', so I assume that you're comfortable with me holding you like this, so I think I'll stay here, thanks."

"Syaoran," Sakura said timidly as his face drew closer. "Don't."

"I can't help myself."

She put two fingers on his lips, pushing away. "You better."

He grinned at her. "I was hoping it'd be one of your 'weak' moments."

"Keep on hoping then," Sakura flushed, getting up and brushing off her skirt.

Syaoran stuffed his hands in his pockets, the smirk still on his face. "I always have, and always will."

Sakura's face was doubtful. Mingled with suspicion and amusement, she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, blushing madly. She ran off, but not before shouting, "Keep on hoping, Romeo," and rushed off.

Stunned, Syaoran stood rooted to the spot, touching his cheek where she kissed him. Grinning to himself, he followed her, and resisted doing a little dance in the middle of the school grounds.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** UNDER ONE WEEK, FOLKS. Took me only several DAYS to get the finished. Can you believe it? I can't. :D

I'll be updating more regularly, now that I've got the time. Every five days, maybe, even two. 8) Keep those reviews coming in!

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

REVIIIIIEW.

_TrueGem_


	7. Nighty Night

**A/N**: Over 2000 views… and only 113 reviews? ;-; BUT IT'S OVER 100 SO I'M HAPPY. ;D /endattentionseekingmoment. But of course, I'd be _TERRIBLY HAPPY_ if you could … ahem, REVIEW some more, so I could have, you know, MORE REVIEWS so I'll be all happy and stuff since I get like… **A LOT OF REVIEWS**. ;)

-coughingattack-

Yes well, here you go!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Nighty Night**

( **SAKURA** )

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"Mm. No."

"How can you say no to your own sister?"

"Was that a statement so I would change my answer?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"…no."

"Oh come on, Touya! I've been to Tomoyo's all the time, Sonomi's like a second mother, she'll take good care of me!"

"…"

"And besides, I only live several houses away, so I can just pop in, pack my stuff, and go back!"

"…"

"Besides, Meilin's coming, too! So it's gonna be like… a girly night out!"

"…"

"Okay, so maybe we're going to stay up all night until, I dunno, five o'clock, but come on! You have nights outyourself, so why can't I?"

Touya jabbed a finger on his sister's stomach. "The difference between me and you, squirt," he replied, "is that one, I am older. Two, I can take care of myself. Three, I can –"

"I can take care of myself too!" Sakura huffed, hands on her hips. "And don't call me squirt! Anyway, Syaoran and Eriol's gonna be there too, so it's not like we'll get –"

"Ah. 'Girly night out'?"

Sakura glowered at him, who was clearly enjoying teasing his little monster. "A… a friendly night out then!"

"Since when has Syaoran became your friend?"

"Toooouya!"

He grinned, but didn't answer. She sighed. "Please, Touya? I'll… I'll let you call me squirt for a day without me stomping on your foot if you let me go to this friendly-night-out-with-three-friends-and-one-person-I-hate?"

"A day only?"

"Fine then, a week!"

Chuckling to himself, he opened his car door, about to get in. "Alright then, squirt."

She kicked him in the shins.

"Ow!" Touya yelped, jumping around on one foot. "I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me?"

"Actually, I didn't say that," Sakura said, smiling ever so sweetly. "I said I won't stomp on your foot. And if I remember clearly, I kicked you, not stomping, so…"

"That's so unfair!"

She giggled. "You just didn't hear clearly what I said."

Touya growled. Before he could open his mouth, Sakura beat him. "You said I could go! You can't change your mind now!"

"Whatever, kaijuu." He moved his feet quickly. "You said squirt, not kaijuu!"

Sakura groaned, pouting. "Anything else, brother dear?"

"Oh yeah, one more thing," Touya smirked, closing the car door and rolling down the car window. "There's a thunderstorm tonight."

"Th – thunderstorm?"

"That's right."

"But – but – I – Touya!" Sakura squeaked as her brother started the engine, ready to go. "You can't just leave me there, you know how I –"

"– hate thunder storms?"

"…"

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure Tomoyo has more then enough stuffed animals to cuddle if you ever need the… protection."

"SHUT UP! And – and – how the hell did you know that!"

Touya gave her one last evil grin. "I'm your brother."

"Oh God. Why are you my brother? THE PAIN! THE PAIN!"

"I'll be working at the new restaurant downtown," Touya said, ignoring Sakura. He pulled out of the spot he was parked in. "So if you ever need me, call."

"TOOOUYA!"

"Eh, just to remind you… my phone doesn't support that much batteries, so I won't be able to answer every call you give me at night, and no, I won't say any comforting words to you, even if I'm asleep."

"You – you –"

"See ya, squirt."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KICK YOU IF YOU'RE DRIVING AWAY?"

"Sakura?"

She yelped in fright as someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Meilin? Hoshit, you scared the crap out of me!"

The crimson eyed girl beamed at her, duffel bag already swinging at her shoulder. "Yes well, I tend to do that to most people."

Sakura glanced curiously at her bag as they headed back towards the front entrance, where they were supposed to meet Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol.

"Uh… Meilin, do you always carry a duffel bag around just in case someone asks you to a sleepover?"

If she told the honest answer, it would be, _Oh, no, Sakura! Me and Tomoyo and Eriol have been planning this since I came here, just to give you and Syaoran a little push, since all you two do is blush and fight and scream around each other, so we thought we'd do something instead of waiting an eternity for you two to kiss and make up and be done with it. That's why I have my bag here already, and you don't, and you'll be forever grateful that we ever did this._

But she couldn't say that, could she?

"Oh, I called Wei – that's our butler – to grab mine and Syaoran's bags during lunch. He brought it over pretty quickly," Meilin answered quickly. Which was, of course, another lie. Wei, who knew about the plan, only bought over Syaoran's bag.

"And Eriol?"

Meilin shrugged, sitting down on the steps. "Who knows. Somehow, I don't even want to know."

"I can't believe this," they heard a grumbling voice behind them. "Eighteen years old, and we're having sleepovers."

"Shut up, Syaoran," both girls growled.

"With some of the feistiest girls I've ever hung around with –"

Sakura snarled. "Feisty? Keep on talking and I'll show you feisty!"

Syaoran simply smiled at her. "No problem, hun. I happen to like feisty girls."

Attempting, but failing, to ignore the fight going on beside her, Meilin snorted.

"I can't belive this," Sakura cried, burying her face into her hands. "I'm going to my best friend's house with this egotistical and impossible idiot behind me, Touya's gonna call me squirt for the rest of the week –"

"He's been calling you nicknames since you were born."

"– and there's a freaking thunderstorm tonight."

Meilin patted her back sympathetically, but Syaoran found this highly amusing. "Thunderstorm? Don't tell me you're afraid of some water and light."

"It's not just water and light! It's pouring rain, thunder, and lightning!" Sakura wailed, fear in her eyes. "And don't you dare!"

He blinked innocently at her. Too innocently. "Dare what?"

"Tease me. You always do, you find a weak spot, and then hit the jackpot."

Syaoran smirked. "So… are you afraid of storms, Kura?"

"N – no!"

"Mmhmm. I believe you."

"You should!"

Silence fell among the three as they waited for the last two people to arrive. Meanwhile, Syaoran was gleefully dancing in his mind. _She's scared of storms,_ he thought. _She's scared of storms, this is gonna be fuuuuun –  
_  
"Finally!" Sakura breathed in relief as she saw Eriol's glasses glinting in the sun, with Tomoyo right alongside him. "Finally, I can get away from this self-centered, arrogant, big-headed little … little… dummy head!"

Syaoran burst into laughter. "Dummy head? That's a good one! Wow, it's hard to believe you're only eighteen years old."

Sakura blushed. "I'm not eighteen."

"Oh. Obviously. How old are you, then?"

"One and a half," she replied sarcastically. "That's why I'm here in twelfth grade."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I ask you a decent question, and this is the attitude you give me?"

She flushed again, grabbing her bag. "I'm sixteen."

Meilin, who had been humming to herself and planning – er, certain things you don't need to know, snapped out of her trance. "What? Sixteen?"

"I skipped a grade," Sakura mumbled, playing with a lock of her hair. "But it's no big deal! I'm two years younger then him, and still –"

"Still what, Kura? More mature? More smart? More hot?"

Sakura scowled and turned away.

"I won't be mean and say 'more hot', but you gotta admit, she's one hot lady." Sakura turned around and saw Rei walking down the steps, winking at her. "See ya around."

Red in the face, she failed to notice a murderous looking man behind her. Syaoran gripped his fists and resisted to land a punch into the face of the guy he hated so much. Meilin, on the other hand, grinned and gave Eriol and Tomoyo the thumbs up, who have clearly seen what happened, and winked back.

"Let's get going, then!" Tomoyo chirped, grabbing Eriol's hand and leading him into the limo waiting for them at the driveway. The remaining three rolled their eyes.

"Lovebirds."

Meilin put her hands on her hips. "Hey. I wouldn't be talking if I were you, you two."

"What? You mean Sakura here wouldn't be talking, she's going out with Rei –"

"Going out with Rei? Who says I'm going out with Rei? Tomoyo!"

"What?"

"Did you say I'm going out with Rei?"

"Me? To who?"

"To Syaoran – wait, what do you mean, _to who_?"

"I never said anything like that to Syaoran. Unless he, you know, cares or something…"

"What? Me? Care? I don't!"

"Don't deny it, Syaoran."

"Stay out of this, Eriol."

"Ooh, I'm scared now."

"Whatever. Anyway, I'd rather admit that I hug stuffed animals when I sleep during a thunderstorm than have that freak like me!"

"I don't like you! Wait, you hug stuffed animals while y –"

"Shut up, Xiao Lang!"

"Who said you could use my Chinese name? Only my family is allowed to call me that! And no, that does not include you, Meilin."

"So doesthat counts me, as well?"

"Dream on, Eriol."

"Oh, can I call you Xiao Lang, then?"

"You? Hah!"

"You call me Kura, I don't see why I can't give you a name as well –"

"Ooh, giving petnames for each other now, are we?"

"Just because you forced me into cheerleading, Tomoyo, doesn't mean you can butt in and –"

"Hahahaha, cheerleading! That's something I so want to see, wouldn't want to miss a laugh for the world – and no, Kura, you may not call me Xiao Lang."

"Seeeee? You call me Kura, I want a nickname for you as well!"

"Well that's just too bad, 'cause you aren't gonna give me one."

"Oh yes I can."

"Uh, no you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can, you wittle cutesy fairy bunnipop."

"What the hell? Cutesy fairy bunnipop? Wait, you find me cute?"

"Whaaat? I never called you cute, you – you –"

"Running out of insults already?"

"I – no!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Shut up, you… you baboon!"

"Hey, what happened to cutesy fairy bunnipop?"

"I CHANGED MY MIND! You're now icky egotistically…fluffy retard to me!"

"… a fluffy retard?"

"Yes."

"WHO IN HELL IS A FLUFFY RETARD?"

"YOU ARE!"

"_FLUFFY_?"

"FINE, FEATHERY THEN!"

( **THE OTHER THREE** )

Caught up in their own fight, Sakura and Syaoran failed to notice that Meilin, Tomoyo, and Eriol had walked on without them. The two had been so frustrated they stood rooted to the spot, yelling at each other, faces inches apart.

Eriol smirked at the other two. "Looks a bit cloudy and windy… say we hurry home so that we wouldn't get soaked?"

Meilin grinned, catching up quickly. "Gotcha. Sakura needs to get her stuff from her house so…"

"What are you waiting for?" Tomoyo said, smiling evilly like the other two. "Let's go, then!"

( **BACK TO THE OTHER TWO** )

"AND THAT ISN'T EVEN ALL, YOU OVERLY CONCEITED ASSHOLE!"

"WHAT THEN, SHORTY?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SHORTY! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME! HOW DARE YOU –"

"FINE! I'LL CALL YOU SOMETHING ELSE, THEN!"

"I HAVE A WHOLE LIST IN MY MIND AS WELL!"

"BEAR NUBBLIKINZ!"

"WHAAAAAAT!"

"TINKLE MUFFINS!"

"_MUFFINS?_"

"PISSY BUNBUNS!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"So, are we back to Kura, then?"

Sakura glowered at him, who glared back, arms crossed. "Fine. But you're still wittle bunnipop to me."

"'Kura' isn't even that bad!" Syaoran exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

"Oh, alright then. Bun-Bun, for short."

Syaoran looked angrily at her, who smiled sweetly back. Her smile slipped off her face only to realize what happened.

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no."

"Will you shut up?"

"No, I can't! They left us here!" she squeaked, waving her hands wildly around. "I can't believe them!"

"Believe them," Syraon said, frowning. "If it's got anything to do with three certain people named Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin, you can."

"Oh be quiet, that's not the point! I still need to get my stuff!"

"What are you panicking about? You know the way to Tomoyo's, but since I have never been there, I don't!"

This didn't seem to soothe Sakura's frantic expression at all. She kept on looking skywards, panic in her eyes. Syaoran got it.

"So…"

"Shut up, Xiao Lang!"

He ignored her. "Not scared of the dark, are we?"

"…"

"You know, there's an amusement park here somewhere. They've got this pretty cool haunted house, the ones that you ride through, you know? With spiders hanging around here and there, fake corpses… ghosts… a skeleton or two… or maybe several dozen, to be sure…"

"Shut up!" Sakura squeaked, hands over her ears. "Okay, okay, I'm afraid of the dark!"

He stopped, noticing how frightened she was. _Hard to believe she's a sixteen year old_, he thought miserably. "Well, we better get going then."

Whimpering, she walked closely beside him, eyes darting around as if a mad axe-man would jump out of the bushes and attack them. Not knowing what else to do, Syaoran took her hand in his, fingers entwined together.

"Don't worry," he soothed. "It's not even that cold, and there aren't enough clouds to create a thunderstorm yet, so by the time we reach –"

Rain poured down on them like buckets of water so suddenly Sakura gave a shriek of fright. Hugging his arm close, she gasped from the cold.

"You were saying?"

"Right. If you're expecting me to swing you into my arms, declare my undying love for you, kiss you passionately right here and then like they do in those romance movies, you're wrong, 'cause I'm not going to –"

"Shut up and come on!" Teeth clattering, they made their way through the street and ran all the way towards Sakura's house, her slipping a few times and Syaoran catching her.

"You're lucky," Sakura panted, gasping for breath as he slammed the door.

"Why?"

She nodded towards a framed picture on the front table. An un-smiling Touya sat stiffly on the couch, annoyed as Sakura pinched his cheeks, giggling insanely, from what it looked like. Syaoran looked amusingly at the photo.

"You and my sisters would get along," he commented. "Cute."

"Maybe."

Sakura tossed him a towel from the bathroom, her hair already wrapped up in one.

"Why thank you."

"Why the doubtful tone?"

Syaoran grinned at her, ruffling and drying his hair. "Didn't know you cared so much about me."

"I don't," Sakura huffed, heading for the kitchen. "Want something to eat?"

"Mmf."

"Help yourself to anything, I'm going to change."

"Anything?"

"Uh…"

Syaoran grinned, following her to her bedroom. "So does this mean I get to watch you change?"

"Get out!" she shrieked, pushing him out of the room and locking the door.

"Fine then," he called, heading down the stairs. "You can watch me, if you like!"

"If I ever wanted a stripper, I'll ask for it!"

Chuckling to himself, he studied the house. _Very clean_, he noted. _Clean and home-like, except Sakura's room. Messy. Like any teenager. Bet her brother's would be messier. Hmm, I could poke around… play Hide and Seek… on my own that is, but what does it matter? Then again, Touya probably wouldn't want me to 'touch anything from his and his precious sister's house.'_

Syaoran walked into the kitchen, and sat down on the dining table. On it he noticed a picture of a beautiful woman with long wavy hair, a lovely smile spread across her face.

"My mom," a soft voice said behind him. "Died when I was three years old."

"Oh," Syaoran said, not knowing what else to say.

"I don't remember much of her though," Sakura continued, sitting down across from him, munching on an apple. "All I know is that she used to be a model, met dad at school, and love sleeping." She grinned. "Strange things people remember, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Syaoran replied, gazing at her face, remembering every detail. "Pretty strange."

( **TOMOYO'S** )

"I'm guessing three days."

"Oh please," Meilin rolled her eyes at Tomoyo, who huffed in return. "Tomorrow. After tonight, they won't be able to keep –"

Eriol stood up, went to the whiteboard next to Tomoyo's various toys, got a pen and wrote: TMI. "See this? See this, Meilin? Too much information!" he exclaimed.

"– their hands off each other." Meilin smirked. "You're such a hypocrite, Eriol. Look at you and Tomoyo!"

"Will you shut up?" she growled, tucking her long navy hair behind her ears. "You might not even notice it yourself, but I saw those looks you gave that guy two desks away from you."

Meilin blushed furiously. "That isn't true!"

"Hmm, I do recall something like that," Eriol smirked at his girlfriend.

"Don't even bother denying it, Meilin. Two against one."

"Oh shut up, the pair of you!" she growled. "Besides, we're supposed to be talking about Sakura and Syaoran!"

"Good point," Eriol said, rubbing his chin mockingly. "… but we like teasing you as well, so that's that."

Meilin ignored him. "_Sakura and Syaoran_. Who, if you haven't noticed, aren't back yet."

"They'll be fine, stop worrying!" Tomoyo smiled, laying down her bed. "Syaoran loves being alone with Sakura."

"Yeah, but does she?"

"Come to think of it, we've never actually seen what they do alone together!" Tomoyo suddenly sat bolt up, horrified.

"Ehehe, Tomoyo, it's alright, I bet they'll –"

"NO! I have to film my precious Sakura!"

Eriol snorted. "I wouldn't say 'precious'. Syaoran's the one who should be saying that, not you."

His girlfriend started pacing up and down her room, frantic. "We have to get them alone together tonight! I want to film her! Oh my God, this is gonna be so _perfect_!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Okay Tomoyo, you go ahead, I don't think either me or Eriol would like to be –"

"We need a plan! Help me think, you useless idiots, we need a brilliant plan!"

"Er…"

"THIS SLEEPOVER WAS SUPPOSED TO PUSH THOSE TWO TOGETHER!"

"We know! But not _spying_. Hello, they need their privacy!"

"Who said anything about spying?" Tomoyo demanded, glaring at them. "HELP ME THINK DAMN IT."

"Look, Tomoyo –"

"HELP ME THINK!"

Meilin groaned and looked at Eriol, sighing. "Hope Sakura and Syaoran are having a better time than we are."

( **SAKURA'S** )

"YOU – ARE – INSANE!"

"MEEEE?"

"NO, I JUST HAPPEN TO LIKE TALKING TO TOUYA'S PICTURE ABOUT HOW INSANE HE IS!"

"WELL HE IS, DON'T BOTHER DENYING IT!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER!"

"I DO DARE!"

Sakura screeched and pulled her hair, irritated. "YOU CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO THROW LEMONADE AT ME!"

"YOU DESERVED IT!"

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

_Talking to Rei_, Syaoran wanted to yell. Instead, he roared, "NOTHING! NOTHING, ALRIGHT!"

"FINE!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"GOOD!"

"GOODBYE!"

"BYE TO YOU TOO!"

Sakura seethed and stormed out of the room, face burning in anger. As she passed Syaoran their arms brushed against each other, and he reached over and grasped her around the waist, pulling her to him. "I'm sorry," he murmured, burying his neck into her neck. Her expression softened as he held her close.

"Aw, damn. The lemonade ruined your smell."

"WHAAAAAAT?"

Sakura hurriedly pushed herself out of his embrace, fire burning in her eyes again. He grinned lazily at her, and caught hold of her again.

"Have you ever wondered what you smell like?" he asked, nuzzling her temple.

"Oh yeah, all the time! I wonder what other people smell like too, so I walk around sniffing people and –"

"Flowers," he said. "Roses, cherry blossoms, whatever it is, it's sweet."

He smiled down at her. "Like you."

She blushed, and hid her face in his chest. They stood in that position for a moment, until Sakura pushed away slightly, pink in the face.

"I – I better go change." She rushed upstairs, nearly stumbling on the way. Reaching her room, she leaned against the closed door and slid down onto the floor, fingering her hair.

_What just happened?_

"Kura! If you don't hurry up, those three will wonder if we've drowned in this weather." As if to prove his point, thunder came out of nowhere, and a flash of lightening filled her dark room. Suppressing a scream, Sakura timidly walked over to her drawer and fished out her clothes and items she'd need, stuffed them in her bag, and changed before heading downstairs.

Syaoran smirked when he saw her. "Changed again, I see. And still no –?"

"No, there won't be any stripping show today or anytime in the future, and it was your fault that I had to change," Sakura looked at him, hands on her hips. "Come on, slow poke." She grabbed an umbrella and opened the door. Lightning flashed again. Shuddering, she looked shyly at Syaoran, who was still leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Can – can you walk w – with me?" she asked, not looking at him, bur rather at the floor.

Syaoran looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Sure." He made to grab another umbrella, but Sakura grabbed his hand instead, looking into his eyes.

"I – I mean, share an umbrella with me?" She blushed as she saw his astonished face. "That is, if you d – don't want to, I can un – understand –"

Taking the umbrella from her, he held her by the waist and pulled her close, grinning. "I'd love nothing more."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "You and your ego."

"What happened to 'bunnipop'?" Syaoran asked as rain crashed down onto the umbrella, heading toward's Tomoyo's.

"Oh," Sakura giggled, snuggling up to him, "didn't think you'd like it, Bun-Bun."

He gave her a rare, genuine grin. "I don't."

Muttering curses under her breath, her face fell.

"I love it."

**

* * *

A/N**: kajdfjadlfjladsjflajdfladf  
-rollsheadoverkeyboard- 

Look at all the sappy and fluffiness here. :D It turned out much longer than I thought, I originally planned to have the whole sleepover in one chapter, but whatever. An extra chapter for you to read. 8)

I'm running out of pet names! Suggestions are most definitely welcomed, I need them. WITTLE CUTESY FAIRY BUNNIPOP. The things that flow into my mind sometimes. XD

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

REVIIIIIEW.

Or I'll kill Syaoran and make Rei marry Sakura in the following chapter.-evilcackle-

Ahem… actually, I won't. But I'll be oh so nice and tell you something that'll happen in the **next chapter**: Touya's gonna be in it. ;D Big time. If you think you know what's gonna happen, extra brownie points for you. To those who don't… you'll just have to wait. x)

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

_TrueGem_


	8. Sleep Tight

**A/N**: Numero ocho. –crowdcheers- :D

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Sleep Tight**

( **TOMOYO'S** )

Let's begin from where we left off at Tomoyo's mansion. Our favorite chatacters, Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol… two of whom are suffering from the other's presence. I mean, constant ramblings. From what we last heard, an evil plan is beginning to form right under Sakura's and Syaoran's noses…

Now,picture the scene. A peaceful image of Meilin and Eriol trying to calm their friend down, a frantic Tomoyo shouting and having a tantrum like a three year old, the rain pouring down like there's no tomorrow, lightning flashes, roaring thunder, then radio blaring out sweet music –

HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!

"SHUT THAT THING OFF!" Eriol bellowed, hands over his ears. "I HAVE BRITNEY-ITIS! BRITNEY-AGY! BRITNEY –PHOBIA! BRITN –"

"IT'S OFF, NOW SHUT UP!" Meilin screamed back. "God, how old is this thing?" she added, shooting Tomoyo a glare.

Tomoyo glowered back. "1997! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT?"

"Hmm…"

"YES!" the only guy in the room yelled, cringing. "THAT'S AS WORSE AS MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB –"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB?"

"I DON'T LIKE LAMBS!"

Meilin rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she watched the couple fight over a completely useless topic.

"BUT I LOVE LAMBS!"

"HIPPOS ARE COOLER!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!"

"YES THEY ARE!"

"LAMBS ARE FLUFFY AND CUTE –"

"SO ARE HIPPOS!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE DATING THIS INSANE FREAK, YOU –"

Sighing out of frustration, the black haired girl looked outside the window. _Wish this could stop_, she thought gloomily. _As if any of us have enough problems, I had a brilliant plan to get those two idiots together…I wonder why Sakura's scared of the dark?_

All of a sudden, Meilin lit up. Finally, a plan! An absolutely amazing plan that will even stop those two fighting and worship her and kiss the ground she walks on and build her a shrine dedicated to her! But before she could thank them for their future generosity, she must tell them what she thought of.

"Tomoyo! Eriol! I've got it, you freaks!"

Eriol stopped strangling one of Tomoyo's toy lambs and turned to face her. "Got what? A rope I can hang this piece of… er, animal from? I could really need it, looks like there's a lot of lambs and sheep here…"

"SHUT UP!" Tomoyo screeched and grabbed the toy out of his grip at the same time Meilin growled, "No, you ass, I meant a plan! A plan for them!"

"… oooh."

"Now, if you can just listen –"

"Meilin!" Tomoyo suddenly squealed, jumping to her feet. "Meilin!"

"Yes yes, I know, I'm brilliant… I amaze myself sometimes, I must say, don't you –?"

"SYAORAN! SAKURA!" the other two yelled, ignoring Meilin completely. They rushed past her so fast she was pushed over, yelping, onto Tomoyo's tapes. "FINALLY!"

Meilin grumbled and rubbed her back, muttering curses under her breath. "That's how they treat me, eh? Well wait till they hear about my plan… they'll be groveling at my feet soon enough…"

"It's them! And – wait," Eriol squinted through the glass, squishing his face to the glass. "What are they doing?"

"Oh my God," Tomoyo breathed, "he's hugging her! How cuuuuuuuute! Oh no, I'm going to miss this moment like all their other little moments alone, where's my video tape? WHERE IS IT?"

Before Meilin could answer, 'under my ass', Tomoyo let out a screech and pointed an accusing finger at her. "WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON MY TAPES? WHY? WHY ARE YOU SITTING THERE, OUT OF ALL PLACES? IT'S NOT A NEST! YOU'RE NOT A BIRD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? GET OUT OF THE WAY, GET OUT OF THE WAY! EMERGENCY CAMERA NEEDED!" And with a last shriek, she stumbled towards one of her many closets and pulled out a camera… from all the other cameras.

Eriol looked at her weirdly. "Jeez. Who knew I had such a weirdo for a girlfriend?" Tomoyo didn't answer him, and rushed down stairs to get a good view.

"Mrs Daidouji collects different types of gum," Meilin informed him, rubbing her backside. "Weirdness. Must run in the family."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING, STILL UP THERE? YOU TWO ARE MISSING SOMETHING IMPOOOOOOOORTANT!"

Grumbling, the remaining two followed her downstairs… slowly.

"I'M FRIENDS WITH SNAILS!"

"I'm friends with a banshee," Meilin snorted.

Eriol agreed. "Three guesses who that could be."

"Shut up," Tomoyo snapped, crouching under a windowed, camera in position. "You guys are ruining the moment!"

"Oh, shame on me."

( **SYAORAN AND SAKURA** )

"A two minute w – walk, and I'm already fr – freezing," Sakura said through clattering teeth. She glared at Syaoran. "And it's all your fault!"

He looked at her in shock. "Me? You're the one who had been jumping every time there's lightning. I didn't do anything!"

"Don't play pretend with me," Sakura muttered, adjusting her jacket under Syaoran's grip.

"What, you mean this?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Acting kind all of a sudden, acting that you actually like me –"

"That's not playing pretend, Kura," Syaoran whispered in her ear. "It's called the reality."

Started, Sakura blinked up at him, raindrops on her eyelashes. Before she could say anything, the front door swung open violently and a beaming Meilin stood at the doorway. "About time! What took you two so long?"

Syaoran and Sakura blushed, not realizing they were still in each other's embrace. Meilin narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them. "Why are you hugging each other? Why are you using one umbrella? Why are you two blushing? What exactly have you been doing?"

A scream of frustration echoed throughout the house. "MEILIN LI!" came Tomoyo's voice. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU JUST RUINED THE PERFECT MOMENT! THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS, COULDN'T YOU TELL –"

Sakura blushed again. _Were we?_

"– AND YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT, I HAVEN'T HAD ANY TAPES WITH SYAORAN AND SAKURA TOGETHER, BUT YOU –"

"Tomoyo, dear," Sonomi's voice came from the kitchen. "No need to yell!"

Fighting back a retort, Tomoyo obeyed. "YES, MOTHER! I mean, yes, Mother…"

"Are you gonna let us in, or are you gonna leave us out here all night?" Syaoran asked, looking at them.

Eriol smirked. "That was the idea, leave you there all night… hope you don't mind, it's only quarter past six, so…"

"There's always my house," Sakura blurted out. Realizing her mistake, she quickly covered up, "I mean, to stay until the storm is over! Then Syaoran will be able to go home without any trouble at all –"

"Suddenly caring about him, are you?" Meilin asked, grinning. She ignored her and pushed past them and into the living room, taking her jacket off.

"Who said I cared anything about him? I wouldn't care anything about him if he were the last person on Earth!" The other three sniggered, knowing she meant more than that. Sakura merely glared at them as she tossed Tomoyo her jacket. "And I thank _you_," she said, heading towards the stairs, "not to make any assumptions about me!"

Syaoran took that moment and glared at Meilin, Tomoyo, and Eriol's innocent faces before following Sakura up the stairs.

"Well, those two are certainly made for each other," Tomoyo commented.

Eriol snorted. "How could you tell?" he replied sarcastically.

"Well, what next?"

Meilin grinned, rubbing her hands together. "Lemme think… let's pay a certain someone a visit."

( **LIMO** )

"So uh, tell me… why are we going to a restaurant when we could've ordered pizza in the middle of a thunderstorm?" Sakura said, looking around nervously. "Hello. It's barely ten Celsius outside, and you want us to eat out?"

"It's more fun this way," Tomoyo chirped. "Besides, you've been at my house so many times it's tiring, don't you think?"

"And there's that new restaurant several blocks away anyway, so why not?" Meilin added.

Syaoran grunted. "Several blocks away? Meilin, it's a half an hour drive. Just to get to downtown. If we're to find a new restaurant, add another twenty minutes to the total…"

"Syaoran, Syaoran," Eriol chuckled, patting him on the back. "You're just so stubborn. Don't worry about it; we know you love to spend this hour long drive or however long it is with Sakura by your side, so don't bother covering it up –"

"Do be a favor, and be quiet."

Eriol grinned. "Now, is that a way to talk to your –"

"Shut up."

Tomoyo was looking at the little card her mom had given her. Sonomi, being the president of such a large toy corporation, had reserved a table for the five of them, even if the restaurant was already booked. Tomoyo looked up, smiling happily. "Hey, besides food, it says that there's music and dancing also! Isn't that sweet?" she asked Meilin, eyes twinkiling. She smirked back. "It is indeed." Her crimson eyes flickered toward Syaoran and Sakura, both having the same identical bored faces.

Sakura mumbled something they didn't hear, but the next thing they knew, she closed her eyes and commenced sleeping. The four stared at her.

"Uh… isn't it only half past six?" Eriol whispered, carefully not waking her up.

Syaoran shrugged and put an arm around her. "Who cares. Let her sleep."

Half an hour later, Meilin turned to face the back. "Wake Sakura up, Syaoran. We're nearly there."

He grinned at her. "Easy."

Sakura gave a light shriek of terror and jumped, hitting her head on the ceiling and landed in Syaoran's lap as pinched her on both sides of her stomach. "Ow!" she squealed, glaring at him. "What did you do that for?"

"Well, good morning to you, sleepy head," Syaoran drawled, a lazy smile appearing on his face. "In case you need notifying, we're here."

"We're where?"

"Here."

Sakura closed her eyes and pouted. "Whatever you say, Bun-Bun," she mumbled as her eyelids drooped, clearly still in sleeping mode.

Tomoyo raised her eyes amusingly. "'Bun-Bun'?"

"Since when have you two been giving each other petnames?" Meilin asked.

"Since you three left us in the pouring rain with me having to suffer in his presence!" Sakura retorted, still in Syaoran's lap.

"Get up, you four. We're getting out," Eriol called, opening the door.

Syaoran looked down at the girl dozing off on his legs. "I'm hungry. Could you get up please, so I can walk inside and get something to eat?"

'Mmf', came Sakura's muffled complaint. "Carry me into the restaurant."

Normally Syaoran would've jumped for this opportunity, but this was Sakura in the sleepy mode… so what could he do, but ignore her comment? He knew what would happen if Sakura ever found out what he had done.

"Get up yourself, big baby."

Sakura immediately fired up, sitting up quickly. "What did you call me?" she looked angrily at him.

"Nothing, nothing…"

They – finally – reached the doorway, and Sakura's sleepy eyes immediately snapped open.

"Oh no," she breathed, looking at the place with sheer horror. "Oh no, oh no, Tomoyo, Meilin, what were you guys _thinking_?"

"What?" The two girls looked at her innocently. Eriol and Syaoran on the other hand, looked at each other questioningly.

"You have to get me out of here! Damn, do you –"

"Whoops!" Tomoyo suddenly interrupted her, looking in her bag. "I seem to have forgotten my wallet at the car. Eriol, could you come with me please?"

"Certainly," he said pleasantly, and followed her out of the restaurant.

Sakura looked at Meilin helplessly. "Meilin!" she hissed.

"Uh… bathroom time! Ehehehe, I've heard they had such beautiful … toilet seats and sinks, I must check it out!" And with that, she rushed off, heading towards the opposite direction of the bathroom.

Syaoran shrugged and took Sakura's hand. "C'mon, let's just go and sit down for a moment."

Sakura nodded miserably and followed him.

"Daidouji," he said to the waiter at the front desk.

The waiter nodded. "Tomoyo Daidouji, five seats, I presume?"

"Yes." He lead them to their seats through the tables and dancers, to a quiet spot beside the window. "Here you are. Someone will be with you in a moment." Placing the menus on the table, he bowed his way out.

Sakura immediately reached for a menu, and tried her best to hide her face behind it. Syaoran looked at her.

"Hungry, are we?"

"Please, please, please…"

"I'm sure they have mint chocolate chip ice cream, don't worry."

Sakura glared at him. "I wasn't talking about that. And how did you know my favorite ice cream was mint chocolate chip?"

Smiling slyly to himself, he leaned back on the chair. "I have my ways."

She was about to retort back when a waiter approached them. "May I take your order?" he asked dully, taking out his notepad. Sakura squeaked.

"Oh, we're waiting for our friends," Syaoran said for her, who obviously had no intention to speak.

The waiter glared at him. "Haven't I seen you around before?"

"I don't – hey, aren't you Sakura's brother?"

She groaned and banged her forehead lightly on the table, planning revenge for Syaoran.

Touya's eyes narrowed. "I thought you were at Tomoyo's with my sister?" Without waiting for an answer, his gaze drifted from Syaoran's cold face to the girl sitting next to him, hiding her face behind the menu. He lifted the book up. "Aha."

"T – Touya!" Sakura stammered. "Hehe, didn't expect to see you here! Here, out of all places… so classy, so elegant, so… different…"

"What are you doing with this gaki over here?" Touya demanded, ignoring Syaoran's protests ("Hey! Watch who you're talking to!"). "I thought you were at Tomoyo's! And here you are, sneaking off with this little brat –"

"Tomoyo and Meilin wanted to eat out!" Sakura wailed, red in the face. "I didn't have a choice, I even slept on the way here, I completely forgot you were here –"

"What did you do to my sister?"

Syaoran yelped at the completely random question. "Whaaaat? I did nothing to her!"

"Liar. I can see it all on your face."

"I did nothing to your sister!" Syaoran hissed, eyebrows narrowed. "Who the hell do you think you are, blaming me for nothing –"

"I'm her brother!" Touya said, face emotionless. " I have every right to know what you've been doing to her. Another one of your 'yearbook activities' I guess –"

"I never asked to work with her!"

"Trust me, whatever you do to Sakura, I'll hear about it."

Syaoran stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, and what will you do about it?"

"Just stay away from her, brat. I know your type, and I don't want my sister to get hurt."

"Are you _kidding_ me? I have no intention to hurt Sakura! Why would I?"

"It's not 'intention', more like 'accidentally on purpose', and I can already see it happening in the future, and when it happens, you have me to answer to you little gaki –"

"So, Syaoran! Don't you think this music is lovely? Come on, let's dance!" Sakura faked a huge smile to her brother, who looked astonished and stared at her with his jaw open. Syaoran had a similar expression on his face as Sakura grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the dance floor, and a slow song blazed across the room. She groaned inwardly.

"Nice brother you have," Syaoran mumbled, arms around her waist. "Nice thick skull, nice stubborn attitude, nice conceited look –"

"Like you, you mean?" Sakura grinned up at him, her hands placed on his shoulders. "You two are so alike, it's surprising you don't get along with each other."

"Yeah, well… I'm more good looking than he is!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "See what I mean?"

He looked over the top of her head and skimmed the room to find Eriol, Tomoyo, or Meilin. No such luck. Instead he found cold black eyes glaring at him, and he glared back. "Touya's a paranoid little man, isn't he?"

"Like you," was her only reply. "What are we going to do all night, praising Touya?"

Syaoran shrugged and looked down at her into her emerald orbs. "What, want me to start flatter you instead?" She blushed pink, and he smiled. "Hmm, let's see… you're a bit small –"

"Excuse me?"

"Bit short –"

"_You're_ a bit tall!"

"Bit annoying –"

"What does that make you?"

"Small nose –"

"_Um_. What?"

"Cute –"

"Sweet of you to say so."

"Bit weird –"

"Forget it, I changed my mind."

"Smart –"

"I won't say anything."

"Gorgeous –"

"Thank y – what?"

Syaoran grinned down at her. "Gorgeous, sweet, adorable, energetic, loveable, charming, vigorous, attractive, hot… too bad you hate me." By this time, Sakura had turned furiously red.

"I – I – I don't hate you! I just…"

"Yeah? From what it looks like, you do."

Sakura avoided his eyes. "I wonder where Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol are…"

"I wonder too. But don't change the subject. Go on, find some compliments about me." Syaoran gave her a grin and pulled her closer to him, faces inches apart. "Well?"

"Y – You're conceited –"

"You've said it before."

"Cocky –"

"That too."

"Self-centered, arrogant, too proud, arrogant, egotistical, bigheaded, vain, and stuck-up guy who loves nothing more than to torture me," Sakura finished, still avoiding his eyes.

"Ever wondered why?"

"As long as you don't annoy me, I'm fine with it –"

"Answer my question." Syaoran looked into her eyes; he could clearly see warmth and confusion in them.

"Because – because – how am I supposed to know?" Sakura exclaimed.

He smiled again. "You're so adorable when you're angry," he replied, examining her. "Your eyes turn into a more vivid green than it is, your hair looks electrocuted, your cheeks turn pink like a hamster –"

"What's wrong with my hair?" she demanded, shaking her head so her elbow-length auburn hair flew all over the place, brushing against Syaoran's hands. "And hamsters happen to be cute!"

"So are you," he complimented, a lazy smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"Are you done with all the sweet talk?" Sakura looked at him skeptically, doubt in her eyes. "Something tells me you're just – I don't know, you just don't mean it –"

Syaoran twirled her around. "What makes you say that?" he whispered huskily near her face, his expression reflecting hers. "How would you know?"

"Syaoran…" Sakura said softly as his face drew nearer. "I…"

Before either of them could say or, rather, do anything, the music they were dancing to stopped and the dancers around them retreated back to their seats. Touya immediately appeared at their sides.

"Your friends have arrived," he announced coldly, giving Syaoran the death glare. It was a surprise he didn't shrivel up and sulk in a corner, like most guys would if they got within five feet of Sakura.

"Right," Sakura mumbled, letting go of Syaoran. She moved back to their table, where the three of them were sitting, and looking pleased. Very pleased. Too pleased, even.

Following her, Syaoran slid into the next seat, looking disappointed. Tomoyo beamed at the sight of them. "Dancing, are we?"

Sakura choked while drinking her water. Meilin thumped her on the back; perhaps too hard, since she was smiling so happily. "I – he – Touya forced us to!"

"Touya?" Eriol snorted. "Touya wouldn't let any guy within a mile of your reach. What would make us think he made you two dance?"

Shrugging, Syaoran leaned back against his chair. "I'm staying out of this one."

Sakura stared at him, water spilled all over her lap. "But – but – Syaoran!" she wailed. "You can't just do that! Help me out here!"

Before any of them could reply, Touya suddenly appeared at their table, the grim expression still on his face. "May. I. Take. Your. _Order_?" he bit out through gritted teeth.

"Hi, Touya!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, looking at the menu. "Don't you think your sister and Syaoran looked so adorable out there? They're so cute! And just maybe –" she shot Syaoran a look "- they'll be able to go to the Snowball together! Wouldn't that be great?"

Touya glared at her, and shifted his gaze from her happy face towards a filled cup, perhaps wishing it would pour itself over Syaoran's nicely – I mean, messily … combed hair?

"Sure. If he wants a black eye or two, I think it would be awesome."

"You? Give me a black eye? Ha!" Syaoran chuckled.

"Keep laughing and I'll give you two, if you wish."

"If I keep on arguing back, will you give me three?"

"You only have two eyes, moron. Can you count?"

"Sure. I know you have the brain power of a dozen turkeys put together. And they'll still be smarter than you!"

"Now you're comparing me against turkeys, are you?"

"Turkeys taste good."

"…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"I think you guys need to take this fellow to a vet. He seems to be infected with animals-R-us-itis."

"You're barking mad."

"See what I mean?"

( **TOMOYO'S** )

"Never. Go. Back. To. That. Place. Again."

"At least Touya didn't get fired!"

"Yeah, you go on caring about Touya. What about me?"

"What about you?" Sakura retorted, curled up in her sleeping bag. The thunderstorm was still roaring out the window, lightning flashing every few seconds and her curling up in fright. They weren't sleeping then, however, they were still up watching a movie. Tomoyo, Meilin, and Eriol – otherwise known as The Suspicious Three – had gone to the Daidouji's game room to see what they have to watch. However, they've been gone for a mysteriously long time.

Half an hour, in fact.

Who in the world takes half an hour for three people to choose a movie?

Syaoran was sprawled across the couch, hands behind his head in a relaxing way. "I'm supposed to be your favorite, remember?"

"Favorite what?"

"I don't know." Syaoran shrugged. "But as long as I'm your favorite, I'm happy."

Looking outside the window, Sakura brought her sleeping bag's covers up closer to her chin. "How about my favorite enemy?"

"Aha!"

She blinked at him. "What?"

"You admit it." He smiled that annoyingly cocky grin at her once more, changing his position so he was upside down on the couch. "I'm a favorite!"

Blushing, she quickly thought over what she said. "Enemy! And it's not like I have many anyways. No wait, I have none except you."

"I don't care. I'm still your favorite!" Sakura rolled her eyes at him as he winked at her.

"Where are those three?" she complained, hiding her face. "I can't believe I just spent an entire afternoon with you, and now an entire night –"

"You don't hear me complaining," Syaoran said, getting up and stretching. "I'll be entirely grateful if they don't come back for another hour or two. Hell, I'd be glad if they don't ever come back –"

"Well, sorry to ruin your dream," Eriol smirked from the doorway with a giggling Tomoyo and Meilin behind him. "But here we are."

"Thank God," Sakura mumbled into her covers. Covers-s. She was laying at the other side of the room, with not only her sleeping bag, but three extra cover surrounding her, about what looked like a hundred different pillows, and stuffed animals. And yes, if you're wondering, this is a sixteen year old.

"If you go under a few more inches, Kura, you'll completely disappear," Syaoran teased. "And into the land of the… er, stuffed animals."

"It'd be better than here!"

"What's wrong here? It's got everything we need, a TV, playstation, videos, DVDs, laptop, radio –"

"Including something we don't need," Sakura glared at him from under a pillow, looking like a confused and angry pup hiding in its basket. "You."

"Ouch. I'm hurt."

The sounds and effects from the movie the other three had chosen blared throughout the room, and Sakura let out a frightened yelp. "What movie are we watching, again?"

"The Exorcist," Meilin sang happily. "Great movie, don't you think?"

Syaoran gave a curt nod but Sakura shrieked. "The Exorcist?"

"Congratulations, give the girl a prize. She can hear!"

Sakura ignored him and rounded upon the others. "You guys know how I hate horror movies!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Syaoran winked at her playfully, earning him a frown.

"Let's – let's watch something else! Maybe 50 First Dates, or – or even WINNIE THE POOH. Anything but horror movies!"

Tomoyo shushed her. "Be quiet, Sakura! Besides, you can watch those when you go out with Syaoran in the next few weeks. We want to watch this one!"

"Go out with Syaoran? Who, me? You're kidding, right?"

"…"

"Okay, so you're not kidding. But I'll take it as a joke. Cause I think it is one." Sighing in defeat, Sakura flopped herself at the other end of the couch, trying her best to keep her body as further away from Syaoran as possible. After ten minutes, she had curled herself against him, who looked as though he was caught between laughter and comfort. What did surprise him though, was that Sakura threw his bed covers over their heads – probably his by accident, sine she glared at him through the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" she scowled as she saw brilliant amber eyes staring back at her.

Syaoran simply nuzzled her neck. "Protecting you, my sweet."

Sakura tried to struggle out of his grasp, but failing. "I don't need protecting and I'm not your _sweet_." A thunderous sound filled the room and she shrieked, hugging him close to her.

"You were saying?" Syaoran looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Sakura ignored him and concentrated what was happening outside of the covers, and saw a faint red glow from a distance.

Great.

"Tomoyo, stop it."

A light giggle could be heard from outside. "What about Syaoran?"

"What about Syaoran what?"

"You aren't complaining about him. In fact, you seem pretty attatched to him –"

"I am not!"

"Well, have fun sitting on his lap!"

Sakura groaned as she stuck her tongue out to… well, no one particular, and Syaoran chuckled. "At least you aren't complaining." He snuggled her closer.

"Yes, well, prize this once-in-a-lifetime moment, 'cause you'll be hearing me whining next time."

And so, we'll leave this chapter off here. Syaoran and Sakura cuddling inside the covers, God knows what they're doing, Tomoyo filming blankets, and our favorite couple falling asleep together – on the couch.

**

* * *

A/N**: Nearly 4500 words, a new record for me! I'm getting the hang of these long chapters, they just take so much time. Thank you so much for the reviews! 

**FlowerLover**: How can you hate my adorable wittle Rei? ;-; Lol thanks!

**Firalyn Tiatra**: Your review made my ego grow like Syaoran's. XD Merci beaucoup!

**MisunderstO-od-child**: Your guess was super close! –attemptstohidereview- I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the things you predicted would come true

And thanks for the names as well, I'm definitely considering them. x) Hawwww. I love reviews.

_TrueGem_


	9. Green With Envy

**Chapter Nine: Green With Envy**

"He's going to ask her."

"I know. Syaoran better move fast or else he's gonna ask her."

"Syaoran's as slow as a sloth. He might be popular and all that, but you know him."

"Yeah. Obvious who he's scared of, out of all people."

"Sakura. That's my best friend for you."

Huddled in the corner of the room, Tomoyo and Meilin were talking in whispers and glancing every so often between Rei and Syaoran and Sakura's empty seat. Obviously, she wasn't going to be there until one minute before the bell rang. As usual.

Meilin twiddled with her fingers nervously. "Only a week until the dance. Seven days. When d'you think Syaoran's gonna ask her? Never."

"Maybe," Tomoyo shrugged. "But not when we're on the case!"

At that moment, Sakura slid – well, more like fell – into the classroom, tumbling on a startled Rei. They saw him help her up, both red in the face. Sakura smiled at him before heading towards their way, a happy grin on her face.

Clearing her throat, Meilin looked at her friend knowingly. "Guess we better move fast."

"Us? You mean, Syaoran needs to move fast."

"He needs to move fast and smartly. Imagine what Touya would do to him if he ever found out they were going out."

Meilin snorted. "Well that's just too bad. Though I have to admit, that was hilarious – I mean, pathetic how Syaoran threw and his desert onto Touya's face that day." She cackled like an old witch, and Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything though, Sakura reached them, seething and out of breath.

"I am going to KILL Syaoran Li," she snarled and sat down at her seat. "If it weren't for him, Touya wouldn't have been so moody with me, making my clock go off at five o'clock instead of seven, I had to wake up two hours early." Slamming her books on her table, she ignored the looks from her classmates. "Two hours early! Can you imagine that? The horror. I could've continued my dream –"

Tomoyo smirked at her. "Your dream, eh? So… was it a nice dream?"

Pretending to be searching for something in her bag, Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Yeah."

"Ooh, so what was this… nice dream about?" Meilin joined in the evil smiles as Sakura flushed a light pink.

"Nothing for you two to know about," the emerald-eyed girl glared at them. "Nosy morons."

"Excuse me?"

"Nosy?"

"Why, here we are, helping you out –"

"And this is how you treat us?"

Once again, Sakura ignored them. Deciding to change the subject, she bought up a letter. "Got this email yesterday – cheerleading tryouts. I'm gonna make a fool of myself… and it's all your fault, Tomoyo. That's it. Meilin, you're my best friend from now on."

Meilin giggled. "Don't worry too much about it! Hello, you're not the only one who's going to be a laughing stock today."

"You guys will be forever –"

"Oh Tomoyo, cut the thankful crap!" Sakura rolled her eyes and huffed. "I don't think I'll ever be thankful to anyone who forces me into some stupid cheerleading tryout."

"The team's leader graduated last year."

"So?"

"_So_? You should try it out!"

"With only two years of practice? I think not."

Tomoyo glowered at her. "Almost all of the girls on our stupid team cares too much about what they look like than _how_ they look like at the pitch. In other words: They look like rotten sardines that had been just freshly caught from the water."

"… excuse me?"

"Well, not exactly, but let's just say this in a nice way. They look like absolute sh –"

"Class, settle down." Their homeroom teacher had entered the room, looking tired and weary. "Now, several notices for you to know," he continued as everybody quickly returned to their seats, "one, the Snowball. They've dropped the rule about how you can't go to the dance unless you have a date. You can go date less. Second," he said loudly over the cheers, "Miss J has asked me to inform you that cheerleading practices are to be held this afternoon, right after school at the other end of the pitch. Where the soccer team isn't practicing."

Sakura groaned. Now she had to do something against her will in front of Syaoran Li?

"And third, I suggest you to bring indoor shoes, as this storm outside doesn't seem like it'll stop."

True enough, the wind and rain outside had been going on and off for the past few days. A grunt could be heard from the end of the room.

"What are we, in first grade?"

The teacher ignored Eriol. "Fourthly, I would also like to remind you that you have your History exam next Wednesday. Fifth, remember about our dress-code policy. I don't want any of you to show up at school tomorrow all wearing pink and orange polka dotted boxers or – or thongs –"

Groans echoed around the room. Sakura and Syaoran rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Sixthly, your rotational options change soon –"

Meilin looked up from her paper she was doodling on. "We haven't been in Yearbook for two weeks!"

"Seventh, now that I just remembered and this should've been third, all practices will be held inside the gym in case the rain goes on."

Sighing in impatience, Sakura turned towards Tomoyo. "What do I get from you if I get on the team?"

"When you get on the team," Tomoyo corrected. "I get to design the costumes this year!"

"… that's it? No money? No free stuff?"

Pondering, Tomoyo lit up. "You get a date with Syaoran!"

"What?" Sakura squeaked, clutching the table hard. "I don't need a date with Syaoran!"

"Ah, you don't need one. But do you want one?"

Blushing furiously, but didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo or Meilin, Sakura managed to stammer out, "Of course I don't! Who'd want a date with that retard?"

The bell rang, and everyone rushed out of the classroom (ignoring the teacher: "Sixteenthly, no pink gum is allowed during class –"). Syaoran was immediately surrounded by a group of girls, all swooning and flirting over him, batting their eyelashes madly.

Sakura blinked at the sight and turned her heel to depart the room when Syaoran managed to break out of the mob and dashed towards her side. "Morning, Kura."

"You're saying hi to me?" Sakura glared at him. "Why don't you go back over there and show off with those whores instead?"

Looking at her weirdly, he strode past another group of fan girls, obviously attempting to talk to him. "Why would I, if I have you around?"

She tried her best to ignore him, but couldn't help the small bubble of hope inside her.

"No nickname for me today? No cutesy fairy bunnipop?" Syaoran pouted at her, walking quickly backwards to face her. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing's up with me!"

"Yeah, you seem like it too.

"Shut up."

"You forgot to add Bun-Bun, tinkle muffin doo –"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I ran out of nicknames for you, so I had to combine several of my favorites together –"

"_Tinkle muffin doo_?"

"Unless you like pissy bunbuns more –"

"Out of all the nicknames you've ever given me, I prefer Kura."

"No problem, babe."

"_Kura_."

"Changed my mind, I like Rara –"

"I don't."

"Saku's a bit boring, what about … kiddo?"

"Um. No."

"You're smaller than me –"

"Only two years younger." Sakura gave him a threatening look as they stood at the computer lab's entrance, hands on her hips. "But you, on the other hand, act like a two year old!"

"Oh, that's a start. I'll call you Rara, and you can call me goo-goo-ga-ga bunnipop twiddle dums."

She stared at him in disbelief. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't exactly like the goo-goo-ga-ga bit."

"We can always change that."

"And to what? Goo-chi-goo-chi-goo? I think not."

"You seem to know a lot about baby sounds."

"Awww, wittle Syaoran the baby!" She giggled at his amused face, and patted his cheek. "Don't worry, mommy will protect you!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Syaoran hurried in after her. "You will?"

She ignored his hopeful tone and answered back stiffly, "No. Not really."

After the usual morning lecture, they continued their little 'argument' as normal. Sakura noticed several girls glaring at her every time Syaoran flashed a smile at her, and she tried to ignore them. _Great_, she thought. _Now I have his fan club against me._

"Hey, Sakura," Rei ran up to her when the bell rang for lunch, smiling. "Haven't seen you around for a while. How ya doin'?"

Sakura beamed at him as they entered the cafeteria. "Not so bad. The usual, homework and everything."

"Oh. Listen, want to do something after school?"

Surprised and disappointed at the same time, she shook her head. "Can't cheerleading tryouts."

"Tomorrow, then?" he looked at her hopefully, sharp blue eyes searching hers.

"Oh… sure!"

Grinning, he stopped at the table she usually sat at. "Great. I'll meet you at your locker then." And with that, he ran off, but not after almost tripping on someone as he had been walking backwards, smiling at her.

Sakura settled down in a seat, a pink tinge rising in her cheeks. What she didn't realize though, were a pair of amber eyes piercing her back, livid.

( **SYAORAN** )

He didn't just do that.

Please tell me he didn't just do that?

_PLEASE_?

"Hey look, Rei just asked Sakura out."

I glared at Eriol, wanting to wring his neck in frustration. "THAT DOESN'T HELP!"

"If you aren't careful, little one," he chuckled at my expression, "he's going to ask her to the dance, too."

"I SAID, THAT DOESN'T HELP!"

"Well, let's just say you're lucky that Sakura's been rejecting everyone who've asked her. Maybe she's waiting for a certain someone before saying yes –"

"You. Are NOT helping."

He shrugged, and headed towards her table where Tomoyo was chatting animatedly with her. "Your loss."

Growling, I followed him. What kind of friends do I have, anyway? Sure, Sakura's not my girlfriend – not _yet_. I'm not gonna lose her over some jackass who's hair's as messy as mine or… or eyes that are blue! Completely random and pointless, you should just ignore what I said and don't pay any attention to me.

I swear, authors were born to kill me.

"Hi Syaoran!" Sakura greeted me cheerfully. Normally I'd be even happy and hopeful if she had ever spoken to me in a positive tone, but today… let's just say it pissed me off.

Is _that_ how she greets me after Rei? NO.

I ignored her and swept past towards the lunch line, but not fast enough to notice the shocked and somewhat angry expression on her face. Serves her right for asking out a total dumbass.

( **SAKURA** )

What is up with him? Just tell me,_ what is up with him_?

I glared at his back as he walked towards the lunch line which consisted of, I noted glumly, the bitches from yearbook class. They immediately giggled hysterically and threw back their hair in what I guess is their standard 'flirtatious' way, as their rat-tails merely whipped the unlucky person standing behind them.

Ew.

"Keiko," Tomoyo blurted out of nowhere. Blinking at her questioningly, I realized she must've seen me staring. "Keiko. Considered to be the sluttiest wannabe in the whole school."

Tomoyo has no idea how right she is. The girl standing in front of the group clearly flirting away with Syaoran had to be one of the most pathetic teenagers I've ever seen. I'm surprised he hasn't said 'Is something stuck in your eyes?' to her yet.

"Oh, don't worry. Syaoran won't even dare date anyone like that."

Just then, I hear him say loudly, "Want to do something tomorrow?"

Coughing, I rolled my eyes at Tomoyo. "Yeah? She seems just like Syaoran's type."

She smirked at me. "Why would you care about him anyway?" she questioned, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"I don't!"

"You don't."

"Of course I don't!"

"Mm-hmm."

"Besides," I reminded her, "I'm meeting Rei tomorrow as well."

"Mm-hmm."

"I'd rather go with Rei than that jackass!"

"Mm-hmm."

"Besides, he's much more cuter and polite and smart and non-conceited than _him_."

"Mm-hmm."

"At least he has the right mind not to date sluts!"

"Mm-hmm."

"Don't you 'mm-hmm' me, Tomoyo!"

Smirking, she merely raised her eyebrows. "You don't care."

"That's right!"

"You like Rei more than Syaoran."

"Yes!"

"Why are you all red, then?"

Shit.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed hurriedly, and I could just feel the temperature rise on my cheeks. "In fact, I – I don't even know why I started to think Syaoran was an okay person! I don't know why I ever started to think of him as a f – friend, someone I can trust, I – aargh, forget it!" My vision was blurring as I let out a scream of irritation and stomped out of the cafeteria, people staring at me as I swept past them. "What the hell are you looking at?" I snapped, glaring at anyone who was in my way.

I spent the remainder of my lunch period sulk around the empty homeroom, hoping to avoid the very person I had no intention to meet. As I sat on the sofa in the corner of the room, doodling around a piece of paper, I blinked back more tears. Why did it hurt so much?

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice someone else had entered the classroom as well. It wasn't until I felt a slight slump at the seat next to me when I turned around to stare at bright blue eyes.

"Rei," I breathed, quickly trying to wipe away my tears with my sleeve. "Rei, hi. Didn't expect to see you here."

He gave me a small smile and handed me some tissues, which I gladly accepted. "Some scene you made down stairs."

"Well," I forced a watery laugh to cover up my embarrassment, "my friends always told me I was the ferocious one. Probably gives me a – I don't know, scary image?"

Tilting my chin, he gazed at me with those piercing eyes, as if memorizing every angle, every line. My breath was caught in my throat as Rei's face came closer, whispering, "Beautiful image, more like," before his lips touched mine. Small and sweet, I thought as I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Soft and gentle at the same time, it'd been the perfect kiss, yet something was missing. What is _wrong_ with me?

( **SYAORAN** )

"He only asked her for a small date, and here you are, seething like there's no tomorrow!"

"HE KISSED HER!"

"Small date! Imagine how it is if he asked her to the _dance_!"

"HE KISSED HER!"

"It's all your fault, anyway!"

"HOW THE FUCK IS IT MY FAULT?"

"_You_ were the one giving her the cold shoulder after Rei _talked_ to Sakura."

"HE ASKED HER OUT, DAMN IT. NOT TALKING!"

"AND IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SUCH A SLOWASS, SHE'D BE YOURS BY NOW!"

Syaoran glared hard at Meilin, who fumed right back "And there you were, flirting with that disgusting school slut, have you ever thought how Sakura would react?"

"She doesn't give a shit about me," he bit out, punching the wall. "All this time I've been making it obvious, she's the one acting like she doesn't know –"

"YOU – ARE – SO – DENSE. You want to keep her? Follow her and Rei tomorrow."

"W – what?"

"Take that bitch with you – I STILL can't believe you asked her out. HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE YOU?"

"Excuse me? SAKURA SAID YES TO REI!"

"Because he's sweet and popular and romantic – EVERYTHING SAKURA WANTS IN A GUY. BUT _YOU_? NOOO, YOU JUST CAN'T SEE IT, EVERYTHING WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, BUT YOU OVERLOOKED IT –"

"She would never say yes to me!"

"AHA!" Meilin screamed, pointing at him. "YOU'RE JUST AFRAID OF REJECTION, YOU CAN'T EVEN COPE WITH A SIMPLE NO, YOU'D SULK IN A CORNER AND DO NOTHING TO MAKE HER SAY YES!"

"NOTHING WILL MAKE HER SAY YES!"

"JUST FOLLOW HER TOMORROW TO THE SAME CAFÉ REI'S TAKING HER, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE."

"Yeah? AND WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO?"

Meilin screeched in frustration like Sakura did during lunch before thundering out. "Be casual. Be yourself."

"Thanks for nothing!" Syaoran yelled at her back as she slammed his bedroom door shut. He kicked his chair and knocked it over with such force it flew several feet away from him. Taking a deep breath, he laid down on his bed, trying to get the image out of his mind. Trying to find Sakura after hearing what she said in the cafeteria before storming out, trying to explain to her, ended up stumbling in a classroom where Rei and Sakura were cuddled together on the couch, her giggling, him tracing her lips with his own, smiling himself…

It was just enough to make a very jealous Syaoran go over the edge.

( **TOMOYO'S** )

"I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it. It's happened, and it can't be changed."

"Yes it can! You have to say something, Sakura!"

"Say what? 'I'm sorry Rei, these past five hours and sixteen minutes have been the best times in my life, but I want to break up'? No, I don't think so."

Tomoyo ignored her sarcastic comment. "What about Syaoran?"

"What about him?" Sakura asked coolly, flipping through a magazine. "He seems pretty content in dating a whore, I'm not going to ruin his dreams."

_You just did_, Tomoyo wanted to shout. _Why in hell are they so slow?_

"I don't think so," she muttered.

Sakura crossed her arms, anger spreading across her face. "Did you see him during the tryouts? I know what he's doing, sitting there and making me nervous –"

"Ah, so he's making you nervous now, is he?"

( **FLASH BACK** )

"Any particular reason why we're here, Syao-bear?" Keiko purred beside Syaoran, hanging off his arm. He stared ahead of him, at a certain emerald-eyed girl in the crowd.

"Not really," he said coldly. "Just wanting to see who'll end up captain, that's all."

She pouted beside him and snuggled closer to him, much to his disgust. "Personally I think anyone but that Kinomoto kid would be great. Oh, and that Li bitch, too."

"Sakura, and Meilin," Syaoran managed to snarl through gritted teeth. "And she happens to be my cousin."

"Oh, really?" she looked at him in mock surprise. "Didn't think anyone like her would be related to you, Syao-syao. I mean, you're like so hot, so strong, so muscular –"

Syaoran bit back the urge to pretend to vomit as she traced a finger down his chest.

"– so smart, so adorable –"

Disgusted, he tried to look around for some of his friends to talk with to get rid of the brat. Who he saw disappointed him; there weren't many people except for a few guys he never noticed and, out of everybody in this school, Rei.

"– so rich, so handsome –"

"I've just seen a - a friend, I think I'll go talk to him," Syaoran bit out the word 'friend' as he quickly stood up. Much to his regret, Keiko stood up as well, clinging onto his waist.

"Ooh, I'll go talk to him too!"

He rolled his eyes as he headed towards his target, who was gazing at Sakura. He saw Sakura give Rei a little wave, and he blew a kiss back. Syaoran fought back an urge to punch him into a bloody pulp and took his anger out on anyone else instead, glowering at anyone who was in his path… just like someone else.

"Oh hey, Cap'n," Rei smiled as they approached him. "Shame we couldn't practice today… but not like we really need it."

Syaoran managed to let out an icy chuckle before sitting down at the bench beside him, but not close enough to be punched. "Aren't you busy, though?"

"Hmm? Oh, sort of," Rei said absent-mindedly, still gazing at Sakura. "School stuff, home stuff, family meetings, not to mention friends and … other people."

"Like Sakura, you mean?"

"She's sweet. I've always liked her, I'm glad she didn't reject me when I asked her to."

Rei must've haven't noticed Syaoran's hands balled into fists, knuckles white. This was a threateningly enough image for anyone to run the other way. Cheers suddenly emerged from the other side of the gym, with Meilin dancing all over Sakura, screaming in joy as she clung onto the surprised, happy looking girl.

"Oh look," Keiko sniffed bitterly as she, like the rest of them, looked. "Looks like that Kinomoto has gotten in as the captain. What a whore."

Snarling, Rei shot her an angry look. "Watch your mouth, bitch. I wouldn't be talking if I were you." He stood up and left them towards the crowd. Sakura spotted hi and beamed as she flung herself into his arms, swinging happily. Her cheerful expression faltered as she looked over his shoulder and at Syaoran, who had a grim and cold expression on his face as he glared at her. Glaring back, Sakura led Rei out of the gym, Tomoyo behind them with her usual camera in hand.

Syaoran smirked at Keiko's retreating back as she left with a huff, having Syaoran refusing to kiss her goodbye. Whatever, he thought. No like I have more important things on my mind. Like how to not beat the crap out of Rei for being Sakura's boyfriend.

**A/N**: I'm going to die now, right? –burstsintoflames- I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to, it just… happened! ;-; Lame excuse, I know.

I'm hoping to finish this within the next two weeks or so. Or I might just write them all in the following week and upload it one by one every three or four days, who knows. XP

Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming in. x)

_TrueGem_


	10. The Customer Is Always Right

**Chapter Ten: The Customer Is Always Right**

Sakura squealed in surprise as Tomoyo rushed her into the ladies' bathroom, for, according to Tomoyo, a special 'make-over' for her special 'date'.

"It isn't a date!" Sakura squeaked as she applied the eye shadow. "I mean, it is, but it's nothing _big_, Tomoyo, stop fussing around!"

"_You_ stop fussing around!" her best friend retorted. "If you can just stay still for one _minute_ –"

"Ow! Stop poking my eye with that!"

"Fine then, I'm done! Don't blame me if Rei finds you revolting and hideous."

She glared at Tomoyo through mascara-ed eyelashes. Of course, she had no idea who Tomoyo wanted her to look good for. It wasn't Rei, sweet as he is, but rather for a certain amber-eyed man who will 'accidentally' stumble upon their little outing.

Tomoyo hesitated. "Oh alright, you don't look hideous, but honestly –"

"No."

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

Sakura continued to eye her suspiciously before heading off towards her locker. How did she know Rei's favorite color was green? Last time she asked, it was white. White, green. Great similarity, no?

Sure enough, Rei was wearing nearly all white except for a pair of jeans. _I don't see any green_, Sakura noted glumly. _What's Tomoyo up to now? Does she think I'm going out with a tree lover?_

"Hey Saku! You look great," he flashed her a smile. "As always."

She merely blushed and returned the smile before the headed off towards a nearby café. Saku, he called her. What was it that Syaoran said about it again?

_"Saku's a bit boring, what about … kiddo?"_

Growling inwardly, she shook her head to get rid of his voice. Why was she thinking about him when she's with Rei?

"Hey… isn't that your brother?"

Sakura's head snapped up from leaning against his shoulder and saw, indeed, Touya taking orders from… Syaoran and Keiko?

"What the hell are they – I mean, is _he_ doing here?"

Rei shrugged and lead her towards a table, sitting down. "As long as he doesn't bother us, I don't mind." Sakura smiled at him weakly and hid her face behind the menu, panicking, not reading anything. _What are they doing here?_

"Hey," he peeked behind the menu and grinned at her expression. "If you hide from your brother, I can't see your lovely face."

"You've never met my brother before!" she hissed back, eyes widening. "Whatever you do, don't do anything suspicious, or as Touya puts it, 'anything to harm the little kaijuu,' or else he'll beat the crap out of me – oh, hello, Touya!"

Her brother simply stared down at her with an amused expression on his face. Instead, he turned to Rei. "What are you doing with Sakura?"

Behind his back, Sakura snorted. Surely enough Rei wouldn't be as dense as Touya and say … well, things she would rather him _not_ to say. "On a date with your sister."

True. Very true.

BUT IT'LL GET HER INTO TROUBLE.

"Date?" Touya echoed, glaring at Sakura, who gave him a weak smile. "I didn't know the little kaijuu here was on a date."

"Ehehe, you see, there was a, uh, quick change of plans. I was hungry, and wanted –"

"You told me," he interrupted her, eyebrows raised, "that you were going to Tomoyo's to sort out her Barbie collection, which contained two hundred and sixteen different types, color coded. Now, I want to know," his face leaned in close to her, frowning, "why a sixteen year old like yourself would want to do anything with _Barbies_."

"Which is why I'm here!" Sakura snapped back. "Tomoyo let me off, she said Meilin would do –"

"Ah. Then why was it that, just a few seconds ago, I took orders from those two over there?" Touya pointed to the corner of the room, where two mysterious looking… people were hidden behind a large newspaper. Upside down.

"Look, can we order?"

"Not until I –"

"I'd like a mint chocolate chip ice cream for dessert, please," Sakura announced loudly, glaring at her brother. He scowled and jotted it down.

"No one orders dessert first, squirt – ow!"

Sakura smiled sweetly at Rei with a look that plainly said, ignore him. "Some lemonade, please."

"Oh – I'll, uh, have the same. And uh, number 23, thanks."

"I'll have the same as well," Sakura said happily, smiling innocently at Touya, who was scowling down at his note pad. "Anyway Touya, what are you doing here? What happened to the new restaurant downtown?"

"I don't like restaurants, so I'm here in a café instead," he answered back curtly, but he didn't fool Sakura.

She smirked. "Yeah right. I bet it had something to do with Syaoran throwing that sundae at you. Right?"

"No!" Touya muttered angrily and hurried away. Sighing in relief, Sakura leaned back against her chair as Rei looked at her brother's retreating back. "Not the most positive person in the world, is he?"

"You have no idea," Sakura smirked, all of a sudden sleepy. She tried to stifled a yawn but Rei saw it, and pulled her closer around the waist.

"Tired?"

"Sort of," she mumbled. "Touya kept me up all night, thinking I stole his gym bag. Wasn't until midnight 'til he found it under Kero's pillow."

"Kero?"

"Kero the puppy," she beamed, face lit up. "He's such an adorable little thing, only several weeks old. A present from Dad."

"Oh?"

"Sort of like a second Touya. Touya in dog disguise. Bites anyone who tries to get near me."

Rei laughed as their drinks arrived – a different waiter this time. "Looks like I've got another to worry about, huh?"

"Maybe. But not when I'm around."

"Mm," he tilted his head to get a better look at her. "I'll never worry if you're around."

Sakura blushed a light pink and looked away, searching for two other people. As her eyes found amber ones, she realized Syaoran was staring back as well. Frowning, she tried to pay attention to what Rei was talking about instead of gazing at her man –

Excuse me? Where did that come from, 'her man'?

"What? Oh, okay," Sakura snapped out of her trance as Rei got up and headed for the exit, needing to run back to the school to get his biology textbook.

Syaoran must've noticed it as well, since he stood up – much to Keiko's protests – and headed her way, face expressionless. Sakura scowled as he sat down on Rei's seat.

"What the hell are you doing here? That's Rei's spot!"

"Oh, excuse me," he said in mock sarcasm. "I'll just sit here and let you talk to this empty seat until he comes back."

"So, any reason you're sitting here instead of with Keiko?"

"Mmf. Let's just say, I ditched her."

"For the time being, you mean."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and smirked. "Not jealous, are you, m'dear?"

"Jealous? Of you? Ha!"

"Then why are you turning red?"

"I can _only_ turn red! I can't turn orange, can I?"

"You seem to turn red everytime Gei's around –"

"It's Rei, you idiot, Rei!"

"Fei? To fly?" _(1)_

"Ye – no! I mean, I don't know!"

"Where's he from anyway?"

"Why don't you ask him if you're so interested?"

"I'm not gay! I'm not interested in Gei, either –d"

"For the last time, it's REI!"

"Whatever, pissy princess."

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing, nothing… pissy princess."

"I am NOT a prissy princess!"

"Oh, really? What are you then?"

"A normal girl who hates you!"

"You didn't seem to think that when we were at Tomoyo's."

"YOU CAUGHT ME AT A WEAK MOMENT!"

"Oh? Any more chances you'd have… ahem, any more?"

"Around you? HAH! Dream on!"

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming…"

"Well keep on dreaming, and you'll soon find it to be a nightmare!"

"As long as you're in it, it wouldn't be…"

"YOU. ARE. IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Your temper is such a beautiful thing."

"Keep talking and your black eye will be even more beautiful."

"You, give me a black eye?"

"Yes, me. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Yes, how about in your brother's face?"

"Don't talk about my brother like that!"

"I will if he continues to give me threats!"

"You deserved it!"

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Do you call making him look like a chocolate ice cream sundae as 'didn't do anything'?"

"Yes!"

"Will you LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"Not until you say you love me."

"Oh God."

"Say it."

"What? I love _you_? HAH!"

"You know you do."

"You know I'd love nothing more than give you a black eye or two."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I would, but someone's gonna get there before me."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Touya glared down at Syaoran. "What's this gaki doing here?" he spat out, and placed Sakura's and Rei's orders on their table. "What happened to that Gei dude?"

"IT'S REI!" Sakura cried, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Why am I stuck with two incredibly stupid morons?"

"Why am I stuck with an incredibly loud banshee?"

"Banshee? _Banshee_?"

"At least you aren't deaf."

"Keep talking and you will be!"

"What're you gonna use against me? Your voice?"

Touya's head turned back and forth as if watching a tennis match, and shook his head to get rid of the confusion. "Brat, get back to your table. I don't want you any where near Sakura."

Chortling, Syaoran simply raised an eyebrow. "What d'you think I'll do to her?"

"Nothing but pissing the shit off of me!"

"Exactly."

"I'd like an extra glass of lemonade please," Syaoran declared loudly, pretending to look over the menu. "And get an extra mint chocolate chip ice cream for this young lady here, will you?"

"I – you –"

"Remember," he grinned his infamous cocky grin up at Touya, "the customer is always right."

"Right away, _sir_."

Sakura waited for her brother to leave before rounding on Syaoran, seething. "An extra dessert? I'm not paying for that! What d'you think I am, fat?"

"Ice cream is good. Besides, I remember that mint chocolate chip is your favorite? More to the point," his gaze wandered over her figure, "I don't think you're fat. You're far from it."

"Why thank you," Sakura snarled. "That's just about the nicest thing you've said to me all year!"

"Actually no, remember that night at –"

"Don't," she interrupted him, turning away and wondering when Rei would get back, "even remind me. Please."

"You seem to be pretty comfortable with me," Syaoran smirked at her, obviously enjoying himself. "Not to mention you weren't even arguing."

"Like I had a choice!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, you were the one who chose to dance with me, not me."

"I had no choice!"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I regretted it straight after. I – I couldn't reach up to your neck!"

"Ah, funny about the things we remember, no?"

"Shut up, Xiao Lang."

"Not my fault you're too short."

"HERE YOU GO!" Touya barked, handing everything over to table in record speed. Glowering at Syaoran, he managed to bite out, "Anything else, _sir_?"

Syaoran gave him an evil smile. "Oh yes. Some coffee and tea please. No milk. Sugar only."

"Why you – and how many suger cubes will it be, _sir_?" Touya growled and put on a fake business like look on his face as the manager walked past, eyeing him warily.

"Seven," Syaoran said promptly.

"_Seven_? No wonder you're so fat, you could do with a little diet. I suggest one, mister, or maybe a quarter of a cube would do –"

"_The customer is always right_."

Touya groaned in annoyance and rushed off, nearly knocking over a group of eleventh graders at a nearby table.

Struggling with herself, Sakura had to laugh. "I love it when Touya gets upset."

"I love it when you're in a more happier mood," Syaoran grinned at her, helping himself to one of the ice creams. "Oh, look who's here," he added gloomily.

Rei panted as he burst through the doors and smiled as he saw Sakura still sitting where she was. The charming smile only faltered a tiny bit when he realized _who_ she was sitting with.

"Sorry about that," Rei apologized and slid into the seat next to hers. "The bio. teach was going on and on about me and my memory, yadda yadda yadda…"

"Understood," Sakura smiled at him.

He shrugged. "You had some company while I was gone, so I wasn't too worried…"

"Company? _Him_?"

Syaoran didn't reply, but look at her with the same expressionless face as he had when he approached. Sakura twitched nervously in her seat.

_Okay_, she thought, glancing timidly back at him._ Time to use the 'Count-To-Ten' method Dad taught me._

_One… _

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Six…

Seven…

Eight…

Nine…

Nine and two fifths, 'cause I'm nice like that…

Ten…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Sakura screeched, forgetting she was in a public café.

Touya immediately approached their table, coffee and tea and milk jug and seven sugar cubes on the tray. "Your drinks, _sir_."

Syaoran merely glanced at what he bought over, and grunted. "I said no milk. What kind of waiter are you? Oh, and bring some more spoons please, we're running out."

Before Touya could open his mouth to complain, Syaoran cut in once more. "The customer –"

"– is always right, yeah, I know." And with that, he hurried off, determined to reach Syaoran before he left to yell himself hoarse at him. He'd be disappointed.

"Well, that was fun," Syaoran threw some bank notes on the food-piled table. "See ya at school tomorrow."

Sakura twitched. Should she say it? _Ehhhh, I don' t know_, she thought. _I mean, what would he do? How would he react? Should I save it until tomorrow?_ Syaoran was just at the door when she made up her mind, bracing herself nervously.

"TOMORROW'S SATURDAY, YOU MORON!" she yelled, sticking her tongue at him. Grimacing, Sakura's eyebrows narrowed as she heard him chuckling to himself and the _ding ding_ of the bell placed over the door, a sign that he had left.

As she sat down, she forced a bright smile on her face as she turned towards Rei, who was looking at her amusingly.

"You two don't really seem to like each other."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said sarcastically. "How can you _tell_?"

( **SYAORAN** )

Syaoran walked swiftly down the lane towards his house, thinking what good following Sakura had done. Sure, they sort of 'made up,' but other then that, they were back to their original state…

Oh, Keiko? If you really would like to know, she burst into tears as soon as she saw Syaoran and Sakura in the midst of passionate kissing and flung herself off the bridge and drowned.

Not really. Since Syaoran and Sakura didn't really kiss, more or less TOUCH each other, but still. Wishful thinking. Well… Keiko's the school slut, what else would you expect from her?

Tomorrow's Saturday. Finally, I could get some rest, he thought miserably as he searched for his keys. A break from Sakura, a break from obsession, a break from love, a break from –

"SYAORAAAAAAAN!"

Syaoran flinched as soon as he heard Meilin's voice echo through the house as he entered his house. Can't he even have some quiet and peace in his own _home_?

"Awww!"

"He's home!"

"How are you, Syao-syao?"

"Aww, our little baby brother's blushing!"

"Ooh, does it have to do with –"

"– a girl?"

"Who is it?"

"Is it Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"How kawaiiiiiii!"

Doesn't seem like it.

Syaoran ignored his sisters as they all took turns pinching his cheeks, ruffling his hair, tackle glomping him, and basically cooing and fussing over him like a newborn baby.

"Yes I'm home, and no I'm not blushing, it's called 'pinching your brother until his cheeks go red' kind of red, and ye – no it has nothing to do with any girl, especially Sakura –"

"Liar," Meilin smirked from the living room, obviously enjoying the scene. Glaring at his cousin, Syaoran continued.

"It has _absolutely nothing_ to do with Sakura –"

"Awwww, he's going red again!"

"We finally can have a sister-in-law!"

"And such a cute one –"

"About time, too, I've never had a baby sister before!"

"Excuse me? Sakura and I are _not_ getting engaged, let alone dating each other –"

"But you will, right?" Feimei looked at him adoringly. Her sisters and her had their faces inches away from Syaoran's, which was in pure irritation.

"I'm only eighteen! She's sixteen; I can't marry her when she's sixteen! Well actually I can, two years difference isn't much, plus I'm eighteen, so what does it matter…? Oh yes, I remember. WE HATE EACH OTHER!"

Shiefa smirked at him. "Not by the looks you two give each other when you think no one's looking, I doubt it."

"_Whaaaat_?"

"Those little loving smiles you give each other –"

"It's called smirking, Fuutie."

"And the adoring looks –"

"Glaring is far from adoring, Fanren."

"You know you want each otheeeeeer –"

"NO WE DON'T, FEIMEI!"

Meilin huffed from the background, the evil grin still plastered on her face. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, Syaoran."

"I – I – I'm going to do my homework now!"

"We have none."

He glared at Meilin, his sisters sniggering slightly behind his back. "I DO! I'M DOING AN EXTRA CREDIT PROJECT FOR HEALTH CLASS!"

"We don't take health class, Xiao Lang."

"Don't call me that!" Syaoran stomped off, red in the face. Meilin turned towards her other cousins, whispering amongst each other. "If you ask me, they're definitely in love with each other."

Fuutie grinned. "Oh yes. I've already thought out who're going to be the bridesmaids and what color their dresses will be… of course, it all depends on the hair color, but I'm sure Syaoran dear won't mind –"

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" they heard Syaoran bellow from the top of the stairs. Even though they couldn't see him, they could feel his seething glare piercing their backs, and the five girls giggled crazily.

"Don't worry, brother!" Shiefa called. "If you want, we could have the whole school to attend as well –"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!"

Ah, Syaoran has some temper issues.

"Looking cheerful, isn't he?" a voice came from the entrance. The five girls whipped around and saw a half-amused, half-irritated look: Sakura.

"SAKUUUUUUUUURA!" Meilin squealed, tackling her. She yelped as she nearly fell over. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura smoothed her skirt down and looked at her pointedly. "You said I could drop by after to grab your water colors stuff for art class."

"Oh. Oh yeah! Well, ahem…" Meilin grinned, "Upstairs, turn right, second door to the left.

"Thanks!" Sakura chirped, ready to go. "Aren't you coming?"

"Ah, no, I'm just going to … er, make some chocolate!"

"… alright then. Are you sure –"

"YES!"

Sakura turned again, shrugging, to meet two pairs – no wait, three… no wait… four pairs of amber eyes staring brightly at her, like stars shining brightly. "Ehehe… er, excuse me, I'll just… go now…"

"How cuuuuuuuuuuuute!"

Screaming, she fled upstairs with the four sisters after her, first chasing left, then right, then left, then around and around for God knows how many times until Sakura lost her directions._ I'll just get in here!_ she thought hurriedly, opening an emerald green door and slamming it shut. Resting her forehead against the cool, smooth door, she did a double take and shrieked as someone spoke.

"Can't get enough of me, eh?"

"YOU! What are YOU doing here? WHY do I always bump into YOU? Why do you always APPEAR everywhere I GO?"

Syaoran watched on amusedly as Sakura, half-crying and half-taken aback, slumped down the door, eyes open with fear.

"Guess I'll answer the questions one by one… ahem. First of all, this is my bedroom. Second, you love me, that's why you stalk me. Third and lastly, I don't appear, you're the one who barged into here without permission… and just an afterthought, although you might kill me for it, I can see your underwear from here."

"SYAOOOOORAN LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Shrieking with rage, Sakura leapt up and tackled him onto the bed, with him laughing hard under her.

"So what type is it?"

Sakura stopped struggling for a mere second and glared at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT TYPE?"

"Silk, lace, or –"

Shrieking, she slapped away his hands. "SILK! JUST DON'T TOUCH ME THERE, YOU BIG PERVERTED HENTAI –"

"I wasn't going to."

"Liar."

"What color?"

Sakura tried with all her might to pound him into little pieces; no such luck. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, WHAT COLOR?"

"Meh. I heard that seventy five percent of all teenage girls aged fifteen to eighteen wear black ones, fourteen percent pink, nine percent white and the remaining two percent either orange or purple with circus animals on them, hippo ballerinas prove to be the top choice –"

"Like I'd tell you!"

"Well, looks like I'll have to find out myself –"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU –"

"Oh wait, it's pink and black isn't it? I thought I saw two little black bows –"

Sakura snarled down at him. "Tell me, Syaoran," she said calmly, though inside she was seething, "DO YOU LOOK AT EVERY GIRL'S UNDERWEAR WHEN YOU MEET THEM?"

"Not really, no… just yours," he smirked as she gave a scream of frustration, shaking his shoulders violently. "Didn't know you had a matching bra on, how sweet!"

"_SWEEEEEEEET_? THAT'S IT; YOU ARE SO GETTING IT –"

"Oh, I'm frightened," Syaoran drawled in sarcasm. "Just what exactly are you gonna do to me, then?"

"Ehh, give me a few hours to think about that and tell you –"

"Days, more like, my little dense one."

"You're such a hypocrite."

"Whatever."

In loss of words, it wasn't until then they realized what position they were in. Sakura had both legs on either side of him, hands on beside his head supporting her, sitting on… ahem.

Let's just say, sitting on a place that made Sakura scream bloody murder and rolled around the bed, hit the railing, and off the mattress.

"YOU FUCKING PERV!" she shrieked in horror, still lying on the floor. "YOU PERVERTED SICK MINDED FREAK –"

"I didn't do anything!" Syaoran retorted, looking over the side of the bed.

"Oh yes you did, you son of a –"

"Back to name calling, are we?"

Sakura instantly shot up, huffing. "I can say a lot more! Like – like how green your room is! What's with all the GREEN stuff anyway?"

"What kind of insult is that? I happen to like green!"

"Oh! So… do you like my eyes, then?" she playfully batted her eyelashes furiously at him, like so many of his fangirls.

"…"

"We-ell? I'm waiting…"

Syaoran rolled his eyes at her, who was still looking at him innocently. "Yeah alright, I like your eyes."

"Only like?"

"Um… I like them a lot."

"Hmmmm?"

"OKAY OKAY, I LOVE THEM!"

"Aww, who knew you would have a soft side?"

"I don't have a soft side! It's just – just a –"

Sakura smirked at him, hand on her hip. "A what, Syaoran? An obsession?"

"NO!" he yelled, frustrated. "God, you're impossible!"

"ME? LOOK WHO'S TALKING, YOU ASS –"

And, it happened again. Not another tackle, not another unexpected insult, not another perverted line. Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her furiously into a kiss, feeling her soften and relax against him soon after.

**

* * *

A/N**:  
_(1)_ Fei means to fly in Chinese. Or at least, in Mandarin. :3

Hopefully this chapter will clear up your hatred towards me. ;D Yes, this is definitely a SxS. I'd never have my Syao-poo or Sakura paired up with anyone else! THEHORROR. o.o 

I'd update earlier today, but I've been watching the marathon. You know, the world champion ships in Helsinki? Something like that. XP Poor people. Been raining all week.

**SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS!** I'd love more suggestions and comments, they make my ego go as big as Syaoran's. XD So click that lovely blue icon and type type type!

_TrueGem_

**Edit**: Corrected the Fei/Rei mistakes! Sorry about that. ;-;


	11. Bee Eff Eee's

**Chapter Eleven: Bee Eff Eee's**

Tomoyo stared at Sakura in shock, jaw hanging open slightly. "I can't believe you did that."

"I swear, I didn't mean to!" she squeaked, covering her face with her hands. "Besides, HE was the one who kissed me!"

"You didn't seem like you wanted to refuse! I can't believe it."

"Oh God Tomoyo, don't tell Rei! Honestly, I didn't mean to, he'll –"

"I can't believe it!" Tomoyo shrieked, looking at her with eyes the size of dinner plates. Well, not exactly. Literally.

Sakura shifted nervously on her bed. "What _can't_ you believe? It's not like it's the first time, we've kissed about one or two times before… ah sh –"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Ehehe, you are!"

"_You didn't tell me_?"

"I – we – I wanted to keep it a secret! I don't want his annoying fanclub after me just because of –"

"TWO INNOCENT KISSES! OR THREE!"

"HE KISSED ME!"

"Ah, but you kissed back… didn't you?"

"…"

"YOU DID! YOU DID, RIGHT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Sakura rubbed her ears, eyes screwed in pain. "Damn, woman. LOWER YOUR VOICE!"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Why? I – I don't know why!"

Tomoyo glared at her and jumped on the bed like a little kid. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Keyword: _supposed _to be."

"Sakuuuuuuuuuuuura."

She giggled nervously at her best friend's dangerous tone. "Uh, Tomoyo…"

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Why would you want to know anyway?"

The scene? Picture Tomoyo strangling Sakura. Picture Tomoyo with anime tears. Picture Sakura with a huge sweat drop rolling down her face. Yep. They have mental … issues.

"NOW I'VE MISSED THREE GOOD HOURS OF TAPING!"

Sakura fell to the floor in exasperation.

( **NEXT DAY** )

Eriol smirked.

Yes that's right, our favorite navy haired man is back! Drum roll, please!

…

Ahem. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes.

Eriol smirked again.

Damn, lots of people smirking in this story. Especially if you're Meilin, Tomoyo, or Eriol… and this time, they've got a real good plan coming up.

Er… that's what they said – or at least, thought – about plan A. And plan B. And C and D. but you don't need to know that.

"BECAUSE THIS PLAN, 'PLAN E: BIRTHDAY SURPRISES' WILL WORK!"

At least in Meilin's point of view, anyway.

"Really?" Eriol asked, amused. "And could you tell us what, exactly, is your brilliant plan?"

"Uh."

Rolling her eyes, Tomoyo playfully pushed Meilin over. "Nice one. What's Plan E? Sit around and watch the two of them stare at each other? Or in Syaoran's words, _glaring_ at each other."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"

Leaning against the wall and examining a picture with Tomoyo and Sakura, Eriol frowned. "I don't know about you two, but… what's Syaoran's and Sakura's favorite moments?"

"Oh, that's easy," Meilin gave an evil little grin. "Of course, it takes them about two hours to get it…"

"Being with each other," Tomoyo butted in. "Alone."

Beaming, Meilin caught up. "Of course, you know what happens when they're alone together…"

"A little smooooch here and there –"

"Yeah yeah, we get the point," Eriol paced the room. "By the way Tomoyo, what cake flavor are you ordering? I myself prefer chocolate, I know Syaoran does too… Sakura, I'm guessing she likes strawberry? Or maybe we can have like, a combination. What about a chocolate fruit cake with only strawberries? Oh, and I'm a huge whipped cream fan, as well as those plastic toy things that you have instead of candles. Can we have dancing hippos and maybe a soccer ball or two? Or maybe –"

"We get the point, Eriol," Meilin snorted. "But now that you say it, I like strawberry as well –"

"WE'LL GET YOU SEPARATE CAKES IF YOU AREN'T SATISFIED, NOW CAN WE GET BACK TO THE TOPIC?" Tomoyo screeched, glowering at them all.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Women. PMS."

"MEN. B.F.E.'S!" both girls screamed together.

"What the hell is a B.F.E.?"

"BIG FAT EGO!"

"Ah."

"…"

"What are you calling _me_ a B.F.E. for? THAT'S SYAORAN, NOT ME!" Eriol yelled, causing his glass of water, which was thankfully empty, to topple over.

"You're his best friend," Tomoyo retorted, eyebrows raised.

He tried to think of an excuse. "You're the girlfriend of this best friend of a B.F.E."

"Poor Sakura," Meilin snickered. "Being the best friend of the girlfriend of the best friend of a B.F.E."

"You're one to talk, you good friend of the best friend of the girlfriend of the best friend of a B.F.E."

Eriol whistled. "Damn this B.F.E. thing is contagious."

"Shut up, B.F.E."

"You know, the first sign of craziness is talking to people who don't exist –"

"No, it's drawing a perfect circle. Besides, I'm not talking to a person, I'm talking to your B.F.E. –"

"Shut up, the both of you," Meilin growled, "don't you want to hear my brilliant plan?"

Eriol and Tomoyo gave her a fleeting glance before turning away and saying, "No."

"I can draw a perfect circle, and yet I'm not crazy –"

"No, not crazy, just issues."

"My issues might be big, but you have more than me!"

Scowling, Meilin hit them each with a pillow at the back of the head, causing their forehead to bump into each other. "Will you _listen_?"

"Ouch! What was that for?" Tomoyo glared at her friend, massaging her forehead.

"Now it'll leave a bruise! People'll know me as 'The Boy Who Got Bumped In The Forehead' instead of the 'Boy Who Lived,' and Harry Potter's forehead's much more duller than mine, how embaressing –"

"SHUT UP, B.F.E.!"

Eriol grimaced. "At least Syaoran doesn't know what that means…"

"Whatever," Meilin waved his comment away. "Well, I was thinking… what d'you think about the idea of handcuffs?"

"Ah," Eriol brightened up. "I happen to have a pair at home, actually two, one's a normal one and the other one's fluffy and pink …" he trailed off at the look on Tomoyo's and Meilin's faces.

"God. What kind of boyfriend do you have?" Meilin asked Tomoyo, who looked like she was caught between laughter and disbelief.

"Hey! I got them from –"

Tomoyo raised her hand, looking at the ceiling. "I don't even want to know."

"Yeah, whatever," Meilin mumbled, pacing around. "Now, where to lock them at?"

"Closet?" Eriol suggested.

They shook their heads. "Too common. And forget bathroom or bedroom as well."

"I've got two ideas, neither I think will liven up Sakura's day," Tomoyo piped up, pondering. "And I'm _supposed_ to be her 'best friend'…"

"Perfect, we'll use your idea," the crimson eyed girl beamed. "Anything Sakura hates, Syaoran loves."

Eriol looked doubtful, despite his B.F.E. "Why don't we hear the suggestion first? For all we could know, Tomoyo would suggest under the bed…"

Before she could snap back, the phone rang. The three of them jumped at the sudden sound other than their voices and constant bickering.

"Hello? Oh hi, Sakura!" Meilin looked at them frantically, mouthing "Put it on speakerphone!" to the other two, which Eriol did.

"Meilin! Wait, didn't I call Tomoyo's?" came Sakura's confused voice.

"You did! Me and Eriol were, uh, over to discuss our … math project!"

"We never get group work in math… whatever. I wanted to talk to Tomoyo about something, but since you're here…"

Tomoyo interrupted her. "Don't worry, we'll all listen to your proble – what you have to say!"

"Ah, well… it's like this… I – I love him!"

"You love _who_?"

"He's so adorable, but I already have one –"

"SAY YES!"

"Are – are you sure?"

Tomoyo's face was now literally plastered on the speaker phone, excitement all over her. Meilin and Eriol were sitting – or rather, fell – on their butts, muttering threats under their breaths.

"OF COURSE! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, AND HERE YOU ARE, FINALLY COMING TO YOUR SENSES –"

"Well if you're sure… want to hear the cute little name I gave him?"

"I thought you already had a –"

"Suppi!" Sakura chirped.

"… Suppi?"

"Don't you think it's cute?"

"Uh, yeah… bit unusual, but –"

"Yes Dad, I'll that that one," they heard Sakura talk to someone in the background – presumably her dad. _She'll take that one?_

Eriol voiced everyone's thoughts. "What? What are you in, Sakura, a boyfriend shop?"

"Hmm? Oh, no! Can I bring him to your birthday party, Tomoyo? PLEEEEEEASE? And Kero too? Oh please, Tomoyo, say yes!"

"He's already coming!"

"Thank you!" Sakura squealed and hung up.

As the deafening sound of the phone being hung up echoed through the room, they looked at each other.

"Does Sakura have a new boyfriend?" Meilin broke it, looking and confused as the rest of them.

"No, she'd never cheat on Rei," Tomoyo muttered, pacing up and down once more. "Though I wish she would, she's so stubborn… just like Syaoran."

"Perfect match," Eriol commented. "Anyway, your idea?"

His girlfriend blinked twice at him before getting it. "Wha – oh!"

"Density… runs in friendships as well."

"Shut up, Meilin! Anyway," Tomoyo continued, "my idea. Don't use the handcuffs. Lock them outside the balcony instead."

"USE MY BRILLIANT PLAN!"

Eriol looked between the other two girls. "Eh, I dunno… I'm tired of this whole match maker thing, I'll leave you two at it and make myself the peace maker."

Meilin and Tomoyo simply glared at him. Chuckling nervously, he backed away slowly. "Um, I'll leave you two at it… you know what they say, less chatting, more ideas… or whatever it is. Anyway, I'm er, really hungry! I'll just check the kitchen and, uh, see if there's any more of that chocolate sundae left from – OW!"

( **HOURS LATER** )

"No, no, the chips go into the blue bowl, not that one –"

"Wait. Where's the cake?"

"Hey Tomoyo, I've got the sodas –"

"Right, put the punch into that punch bowl over there… yes it has flowers on it, what d'you have against it?"

"Is that the cake?"

"Oh thanks so much! Yes, put those over there please –"

"Is it chocolate?"

"Um… why do we have chopsticks?"

"Hey, is that fondue?"

"No no no! That's the green bowl, _this_ is the blue one –"

"What d'you mean, you don't know?"

"Strawberries!"

"Eriol, don't –!"

"SHOW ME THE DAMNED CAKE!"

"Ehehe, sorry 'bout that, he has some… issues…"

Meilin rolled her eyes and smirked to herself as Tomoyo dragged Eriol away from her … er, cake-man, who was covered in jello. Lime jello, to be exact. Wow. Lots of people who love green here.

Exactly how popular was Tomoyo? Meilin knew by the amount of people that were just arriving, the answer would be _very_. She had seen some people around at school, but the other three quarters… where did they come from?

"Meilin! Is Sakura here yet?"

She turned towards Tomoyo and called back, "In this kind of a crowd you've got here, how am I supposed to know?"

The doorbell rang for what felt like the fifteen millionth time that night. "Coming, coming," Tomoyo grumbled, pushing away people who were in her way. "So many people… All I wanted was a small one, but does my mom listen? Noooooo…"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura chirped as the door opened. "Look who I bought!"

Her best friend looked nervously around, as if expecting a bomb to explode. "Uh… I don't see anyone, Saku. Where is he?"

"Down here, silly one! He's not that tall!"

Tomoyo blinked. "Where?"

Letting out a half-giggle, half-grunt, Sakura held up a black puppy in her hands. "Suppi! Isn't he cuuuuute?" she cooed, literally shoving the dog's face into her best friend's.

Tomoyo stared at the puppy at first, with Suppi staring back. Suddenly, she let out frustrated scream. "A DOG! A DOG! AND EARLIER ON TODAY I THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT _SYAORAN_, BUT NO! A DOG!"

Sakura stared at her, bewildered. "Tomoyo, I –"

"NOTHING! DON'T START WITH ME! A DOG, NOT SYAORAN!"

"But Tomoyo –"

"YOU HAD ME ALL HAPPY AND CHEERFUL, BUT NOW… YOU BRING A DOG!"

"Uh, that's –"

"SAKURA KINOMOTO, YOU WILL SAY YES TO SYAORAN LI OR I – WILL – HAVE – YOUR – HEAD!" Tomoyo howled, her furious red face inches from Sakura's sheepish looking one.

"Uh, yeah… whatever you say Tomoyo, I'll just… go, and … help Eriol…" Sakura made her way towards the snack table with Kero and Spinel in her arms, where, unsurprisingly, the blue haired man was staring at the huge chocolate coated cake, eager for a taste.

So, what was it to help with?

"Hi Eriol!" Sakura twittered happily, grinning at him. "Like chocolate, do you?"

He blinked and smiled at her. "Oh yes. I especially like dark chocolate, it's not too sweet, you know? Milk and white chocolate's disgusting, so sweet… and chocolate supposed to be a dark color, so where did the white come from? Of course, there're the colored ones, I especially love the orange one… oh, and the orange flavored ones are wonderful as well! Don't you just –"

"Yes, yes, I agree," Sakura coughed over her laughter, staring at him weirdly. "Eriol, I think you've had too many Skittles, maybe you should lay off the –"

"Skittles?" he snapped out of his trance. "I've only had a few M&M's, that's it, I swear! Well, I specifically asked for the blue and yellow ones, I'm feeling quite… I dunno, national-ly after my little trip to Sweden –"

"That's _nice_. Oh hey look, your best friend is here, why don't we go and kick him in – I mean, say hello?"

"Oh. Well, alright then. Syaoran only likes the green M&M's, has he ever told you that?"

"No, he hasn't."

Sakura made her way towards Syaoran and gave him a big, fake smile. "Hello there, B.F.E.!"

He looked at her as if she was crazy as Eriol turned sharply towards her, suspicious. "What's a B.F.E.?"

Eriol answered for her coolly, "Buffalo Fur Enterprise."

"Excuse me?"

Sakura whacked Eriol in the arm and rolled her eyes. "B.F.E. describes what I'm surrounded by."

"I object!" he growled as Syaoran continued to look confused.

"Object? What are you now, a lawyer?"

"What the hell is a B.F.E.?"

Sakura glared at Syaoran. "Take one wiiiiild guess. Clue: It's staring right at you. It goes wherever you go. It's right in front of me."

"Actually, that's three –" Eriol started to interrupt, but Sakura cut in with a piercing glare.

Syaoran just looked at her, bored. "Buffalo Fur Enterprise was also my guess, but well… Bitches For Entertainment?"

"And just what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I was thinking, you're staring right at me, you follow wherever I go, and you're right in front of me, so I assumed that –"

"DON'T ASSUME! AND NO, IT'S NOT 'BITCHES FOR ENTERTAINMENT'!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and began to stroll away, but not before Eriol caught his arm. "Wait a sec, can you two help me out here?"

"What is it?"

"KISS AND MAKE UP, THAT'S WHAT!"

Sakura snorted. In a lady-like way. Er, yeah. Anyway, she voiced what she and Syaoran were thinking. "First of all, we don't make up. I doubt we ever will. Second of all, we don't kiss. We won't ever, we will not, and we have… nev… er…"

Eriol smirked at both of them, who were blushing slightly. "Never, eh? Well, there's a first time for everything."

Before either of them could snap back, music suddenly blared from the speakers surrounding in every corner of every room of the house… you get it. "What was it that you needed our help with?" Syaoran yelled over the noise.

"I lost the bracelet I was going to give to Tomoyo," Eriol shouted back, now squiting in the darkness with neon lights. "At the balcony. Help me find it? I'd ask Meilin, but well…"

Sakura smirked. "Bit of a loud mouth, and you're afraid that she'll go blabbing to Tomoyo? Understood."

They made their way through the crowd to the balcony, Syaoran and Sakura rejecting offers to dance with them.

"Here, this one," Eriol said. He slid the heavy velvet curtains away and opened the glass balcony door, to the cool and cold balcony outside. "It's here somewhere, I just… lost it…"

Sakura frowned and dropped to her knees, despite her skirt, and started to search. "I don't know, Eriol. It seems pretty bare, the smooth floor reflecting under the moon light.

"So," Syaoran turned towards Eriol, whose eyes were darting around nervously, "do tell us: why did you lose the bracelet here, out of all places?"

"Eh, that's a good question. I'm sure you two have been, uh, tired after all your hard work… I'll go and get you two some punch!"

"I don't like punch," his best friend scowled at his retreating back. "I prefer beer, in case he hasn't noticed … _best friend_…"

Sakura looked up in surprise. "You drink?"

"Occasionally," was his reply.

"Oh. You don't seem like someone who would."

Syaoran merely watched at her, leaning against the railing. "Well, who do I seem like, then?"

"I have no right to judge," she said, getting up and brushing her hands.

"Ha. You seemed to have lots of judgments about me several days ago, Bitch For Entertainment."

Sakura immediately fired up, towering over him with her anger though he was easily a foot taller than her. "SHUT UP, YOU CONCEITED FREAK! AND IT'S NOT BITCH FOR ENTERTAINENT, YOU B.F.E., IT'S BIG FAT EGO! NAMELY YOU, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED! YOU AND YOUR OVERLY ARROGANT EGO THAT I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE, IT GROWS BIGGER AND BIGGER LIKE – LIKE A HOT AIR BALLOON! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF IT WERE THE SIZE OF ONE, BUT IT'S BIG ENOUGH TO –"

"Make you love me?" Syaoran smirked at her as she huffed and turned the other way.

"SEEEEEEE?"

"No need to scream, Kura."

"DON'T CALL ME KURA, YOU PEDOPHILE –"

"Hey, now. What happened to Bun-Bun?"

"…"

"Or cutesy wittle bunnipop?"

"…"

"Or Syao-bear, I don't mind if you call me that, since it's –"

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD MAN!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Old man?"

But as she turned away once more, cheeks red, he thought he heard her say, "Stupid Bun-Bun." Nothing more that night could make him smile his silly grin.

"Eriol's taking too long," Sakura mumbled. "I think I'll go and help him –"

"The door's closed. And locked, from the look's of it."

"Ex – excuse me?"

Syaoran nodded towards the knob. "Go ahead and try. But I'm guessing Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin looked us in so I… I mean, lock us in."

Heart thumping in terror – and perhaps panic – Sakura tried with all her might to budge the door. "Those – three!" she breathed in angrily. "I'll get them for this! First the whole dinner thing, the whole sleepover thing, the date, and now _this_ –"

"I don't mind at all," Syaoran grinned at her, sitting down. He patted a spot beside him. "Might as well get comfortable while we wait."

"Next to _you_? I don't think so."

"Fine. My lap, then."

"What? No way! I'd rather jump off this balcony…" Sakura's voice trailed off after leaning over the railing and finding out exactly how high they were at. A good four stories up. Might not sound much, but…

"Scared?"

She spun around and glared at him. "Scared of what? I'm not scared of anything…" However, Syaoran didn't fail to notice her inching away from the railing slowly.

"Heights."

Not waiting for an answer, Sakura yelped in shock as Syaoran grabbed her by the waist and set her on his lap.

"Let go of me!" she struggled against his grasp, but it was no use. A poor sheep against the big bad wolf, how would she get out of his clutch?

She won't.

Yes, that's your cue for an evil cackle. Go on.

Pulling her closer so she wouldn't escape, Syaoran breathed close to her ear.

"Go to the dance with me?"

**

* * *

A/N**:  
YAY CLIFFHANGER! XDDD

Thank you so much for the reviews! 

**pretty dreamer**: Ah, PMS? I'll leave that up for you guys to decide. –sneakysneaky-

**Murasaki Sakura**: They didn't, but it's fun to imagine! I love a lil ol' lover's quarral. ;D

I kept on messing up Rei with Fei from _Our Lives_, but I've changed it. Hopefully it'll clear up the confusion. x.x

I changed my email as well. thiscouldhurt**AT**gmail**DOT**com. Not like you guys care or anything. XP

And, to keep a happy writer happy... REVIEWPLEASEKTHX. I command you to.

DO IIIIIIIIIIIIIT.

Review.

_TrueGem_


	12. In Your Arms

**Chapter Twelve: In Your Arms **

( **BALCONY **)

Sakura stared at Syaoran in shock, emerald eyes wide with doubt and confusion.

Finally, she spoke. "Why? So you could show me off to your little friends? So you could play with me during that one night, and dump be twenty four hours later?"

"Kura," he growled, "what are dances for?"

"Uh… to dance."

"Why d'you think I want to take you to the dance?"

Sakura got up and brushed her skirt down, avoiding his eyes. She turned the knob, and didn't answer.

"Well?" Syaoran prompted, with a tint of desperation in his voice.

Opening the door – which was now unlocked, _no_ thanks to Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol – Sakura had intended to snap back, 'no way, Jose' but what came blabbering out of her mouth was: "I – I'll think about it," before running back into the house, still avoiding his eyes.

Syaoran blinked.

And again.

And another time.

Syaoran's turning into a desperate, flirting girl! Oh what has the world gone into? What happened to Saku's little wolf? WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THIS WORLD?

Ahem.

After standing there for several minutes, he strode inside as well. To his disgust, Keiko managed to creep into the party – damn. She's like a walking magnet.

"Keiko," Syaoran growled, "get the hell off me."

"But – but – I missed my Syao-bear!" Keiko faked a pout. "Why did you, like, leave me that day, sweetie? I was so alone!""

Rolling his eyes, he shook her off his arm and headed towards Meilin, who was standing by the chocolate cake.

Jeez. What's with the cake fanatics?

Beaming as he approached, Meilin offered him a bright pink bowl. "Strawberries?" she chirped, grinning happily.

"Fruit at parties?" Syaoran looked at her weirdly, but nevertheless took several and popped them into his mouth.

"The anorexic freaks. You know," she waved at a small group of terribly skinny girls at one corner, "the kind who thinks one Skittle will make them grow like a hippo."

"Point taken," he muttered, eyes darting around for someone. "Uh, you haven't seen Sakura around, have you?"

"Not really, no. Why?"

Syaoran, an anime vein popping in his head, held up two puppies in each hand. "I think she dropped these," he snorted. "Other people tend to lose wallets or bags… but Sakura? She loses two of her pets."

Meilin giggled and took Kero into her arms, who barked happily, its tongue hanging out. "Aren't they cute? For one moment we thought Sakura was talking about Suppi –"

"_What_?"

"Um, never mind. So… what happened?"

Wiping dog drool off his arm, Syaoran glanced at his cousin. "'What' happened?"

"You know," she grinned again. "At the balcony."

"Oh, that. We had – hey, how did you know we were stuck there?"

Realizing her mistake only too late, Meilin quickly covered up. "Oh, there's, uh, been a rumor going around. You know, the usual."

Syaoran glared at her suspiciously. "What rumor?"

"How uh, you two were…"

"How we were having sex on a fourth floor balcony?"

"Y – no! Nothing like that! I – I don't remember, why don't you ask… Hi there, Tomoyo!"

"…"

"What?"

"Does Tomoyo have bright pink hair, black lipstick and gray eyes?"

Giggling nervously Meilin passed him another bowl, out of Kero's and Suppi's reach. "Grapes?"

"Cut it out, Meilin," Syaoran frowned. "What rumors going around?"

"No rumors! I mean, it's not anything serious, but honestly, there aren't any rumo –"

"Why, good morning my cousins," Eriol interrupted with a broad grin on his face, appearing suddenly out of no where.

"Morning? Morning? It's only ten to eleven!"

Syaoran's navy haired cousin tutted. "Your watch must be slow, Syaoran. It's almost midnight. Which means…" he looked at Meilin meaningfully.

"CAAAAAAKE TIIIIIIIIIME!" they yelled with glee so suddenly that Syaoran fell over as they clapped their hands together happily. "CHOCOLATE CAKE, SYAORAN!"

"Isn't it your favorite?"

"With strawberries!"

"Specially 'dedicated' to Sakura, of course."

"I asked for dancing hippos, but Tomoyo seemed to prefer those flower designs more –"

"Eh, too pretty for me. I thought the candles were pretty neat, though."

"Oh yes. Fourteen candles on top of 'TOMOYO DAIDOUJI' and another four on the exclamation marks."

"Creative, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I wish they were blue instead of pink and white –"

"What, you mean you don't like pink?"

"What are you calling me, gay?"

"No. I know Syaoran likes pink, but he isn't –"

"Excuse me? I don't like pink! I like _green_!"

"Sakura looks pink enough in her outfit today, don't you like her in it?"

"Eriol, you aren't a girl. How would _you_ know about girl's fashion –"

"He has a point, Syaoran. Don't you think she looks lovely?"

"I – I –"

"Well?"

"I LOOK BETTER IN MY BLACK OUTFIT!"

"Wow. Talk about B.F.E."

"Speak for yourself, Eriol. Women have PMS, men have BFE. As for me, I prefer PMS."

"You aren't a woman, Syaoran."

"I can be."

"…"

"What?"

If it were to be written in 'chat talk' format, Meilin and Eriol's expressions could only be expressed as the following: LMFAOOOOOOOOOWTFZ.

Bolded, underlined, size twenty four and red color.

Yes, that bad.

Well, you know what they've always said. 'You always find a weird one in each group.' Namely, Syaoran.

Readjusting her face to a forced smile, Meilin trusted Kero back to Syaoran's arms, with a yipping Suppi already in his care. "Sakura'll miss her pets! Why don't you give them to her? I saw her heading towards the ladies' bathroom _(1)_ over there, go on!"

"The ladies' bathroom? Excuse me? Meilin, you're a lady, you go instead of me –"

Eriol smirked, his glasses gleaming under the lights. "Ah, what line was it from you a moment ago? Oh yes. 'I can be a woman.'"

"I didn't say that! Besides, I was kidding, who knew my cousins would have such pathetic sense of humors –"

"GO!"

"Why won't you are Meilin go?"

"We're waiting for the cake," both said promptly, looking at him innocently.

Syaoran snarled. "I happen to like the cake too, chocolate's my favorite, but noooooooo, I get tortured by my so called 'close friends' to –"

"JUST GO!"

"Why don't one of you come with me?"

"No, we wouldn't want to interrupt."

"Interrupt what?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Eriol said quickly, shuffling his feet. "Look, Sakura must be really worried about Kero and Suppi, just –"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Swearing under his breath, Syaoran slowly – very slowly, very VERY slowly – headed towards the bathroom. It wasn't until Meilin gave him a stomp in the foot when he yelped and hopped towards where Sakura was, nearly dropping Kero and Suppi.

As he approached, he scowled as he heard other girl's voices coming through the door. Not wanting to go in and make a fool of himself, he sat down at a nearby bench and looked around for something to do. _I must look like a real ass,_ he thought. _Two pets in a party…_

Sitting up straighter, Syaoran noticed the basket of decorations near the front door. He got up with Kero and Suppi and took out two velvet ribbons, one a soft pink and another striking emerald. Refusing to look at the green one (since it reminded him too much of Sakura's eyes) he tied both around each animal's neck with a great bow. Chuckling aloud as he held the two up – with their annoyed, scowling looks, looking just like the big bad wolf himself – the bows looked huge compared to their heads.

_Something for Sakura,_ he thought happily.

Giving the death glare towards everyone who looked at him weirdly, he noted gloomily Sakura had left the bathroom and sat herself next to a large green plant.

Damn. Everything seems to be green here. Syaoran might just as well leave the house as it reminds him too much of Sakura.

Anyway, he headed towards her direction – after much hesitation – and slid into the seat behind her quietly, without her noticing.

"Ow! Wha – Kero! Suppi!" Sakura squealed as he dropped the two dogs on her lap. She giggled insanely as she saw the bows around their necks as they attempted to get them off, growling. Turning around to thank the 'rescuer', her face faltered slightly into shock as she realized who it was.

"Sy – Syaoran?"

He gave her a weak smile. "Me."

"Why – did – I – th… thank you." Blushing a furious red, Sakura thanked God that the room was flashed with so many neon colored lights that he wouldn't be able to distinguish the red with, what her face was now, the purple and green.

"You look like Barney."

"… excuse me?"

"You know, your face. With all the lights. A pretty fascinating color if you ask me, don't see many women with purple and –"

"YOU, on the other hand, look like Baby Bop."

"Who's Baby Bop?"

"You know, that little green dinosaur that can't count to ten until she met Barney."

"Ah. I shall take that as a compliment, then."

"You should. It's not every day you see a green and violet man sitting next to you."

"Like Eriol said, there's a first time for everything."

Sakura simply smiled weakly at him before turning away, Kero and Suppi still struggling. She gave a light scream of surprise and dropped both of the dogs, who sat, whimpering, under Sakura and Syaoran's seats.

"Here," he said kindly and took her hand, and licked the bleeding wound. Sakura stared at him in surprise, suspicion arousing her.

"Uh… what the hell are you doing?"

Syaoran took out a bandage out of no where – which just happened to be GREEN – and bandaged her hand up for her. "Helping."

"By licking?"

"Sure. I used to do it to Meilin all the time, when she was a baby."

Staring at her hand, which was still in his, Sakura replied, "So you were licking her diapers. Literally."

He snorted. "No. Meilin's a year younger than I am. I remember how Fuutie was so jealous that she got more attention then from Mother than she did that Fuutie scratched her. I didn't know what to do, so I licked her wound."

Sakura giggled. "A vampire, are we?"

"Maybe. Blood tastes good."

"… so, what's your favorite type of blood? Type A, B, O, or AB?"

Smirking, Syaoran held her hand up to his cheek. "Your type."

"Nice. I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"Next to your comment about me looking like Baby Bop, you should be well praised."

Sakura gave a sound between half-snort and half-laugh, but nevertheless she flashed Syaoran a blinding smile, which made him give another one of his rarer silly grins.

"So…" after an awkward silence, he cleared his throat.

Sakura fidgeted, hoping to avoid the subject of the Snowball. She hadn't made up her mind yet, since Rei hadn't asked. After agreeing to go out that day, she had hoped he'd ask her soon enough… but so far, she had been let down. Having no idea what made her say 'I'll think about it', Sakura just wished he would forget about it…

But uh, hello. What kind of wish is _that_?

"Oh look," she squealed, pointing to the center. "Cake!"

Syaoran groaned as she dragged him towards the center, Kero in her arms and Suppi in his. "Great. I'm surrounded by cake freaks."

She turned and pouted at him. He couldn't but help a lazy smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he saw how cute she looked compared to Keiko's earlier 'cute look'.

"How can't you not like cake? The whipped cream, the chocolate… and I heard that there's strawberries in them too! AND the candle and decoration is so beautiful, Tomoyo really –"

"Shut up."

Sakura's temper instantly flared up once more. "Make me."

Syaoran grinned. "I'll let you go this time. Next time, however, you won't escape."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Just wondering… er, where's Rei?"

Sakura shot him a sharp look "Some dinner party thing with his dad's boss, can't miss it."

"Oh," Syaoran said, feeling relieved and happy inside, though he kept his cool. Knowing Syaoran, this would be a classic moment for him to do a victory dance and sing the Barney theme song, but hey… he _is_ eighteen years old.

"Cake!" Sakura squealed again, eager. "Syaoran, get me one."

"I – what?"

"Get me one. And get a big one!"

"But –"

"With pink flowers. Tomoyo specially made the pink flowers for me."

"Sakura –"

Pouting, she gave him a watery puppy eye look. "Pwease?"

"And what do I get in return?" Syaoran crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Sakura shot back, but immediately wished she hadn't. Now she'll have to suffer the consequence of saying the word she had wanted to avoid for some time… That's right. 'Yes.' But luckily for her – this time – it wasn't what he asked.

"A kiss?"

Growling, she crossed her arms as well. "I'm taken, Syaoran."

"You didn't seem to think that yesterday at my house."

"Whatever. Go get me a big chocolate cake, loser."

"Yeah. That's the attitude I expect from you when you order me around."

"Get the cake."

"I haven't gotten my kiss yet."

"Get the cake, or I'll go straight over to Keiko and tell her that you love her to death."

"Tell me, why should I?"

"Because," Sakura waved at the mass of people surrounding the table, "if I ever tried to get through that mob over there, I'd probably be knocked over. Then I'll hit my head on the floor and die. But you, on the other hand –"

Syaoran interrupted her, "Better me than you, aye?"

"Well, no," she hesitated, glancing at the crowd. "Not really. You're taller than me –"

"Damn right," he smirked down at her. "I'm easily over a foot taller than you."

"Not – helping!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Get the cake for me, will you?"

"So, do I get my kiss then?"

"We'll see."

"It's a yes or a no, take a choice."

"Get my cake first."

"I told you –"

"GET MY FREAKING CAKE!"

Mumbling and grumbling, Syaoran – as Sakura had predicted – made his way easily towards the table and grabbed the cake. After hesitating for a while, he also grabbed some M&Ms – all green, if you really need to know – a few chips, three scoops of ice cream with a sprinkle of those colorful sprinkle thingies, a small bowl of strawberries, a few chocolate bars and two small cans of soda.

Thank God Syaoran works out.

Sakura's eyes bulged as she saw what he carried – all on a tray… a pretty big one, if you ask me – and giggled. He raised an eyebrow at her after setting the food on a nearby table, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"What?"

"You," Sakura said between mouthfuls of ice cream, "eat a lot, do you know that?"

Syaoran snorted. "That's it?"

"What d'you mean, 'that's it'? If someone ever told me that –"

"I'd beat the crap out of them."

"Oh – or rather, as I was going to say, die. Embarrassing…"

They sat together and ate silently before Sakura realized she hadn't seen her cake yet. Frowning slightly, she glanced at Syaoran, who gave her an innocent look.

Way too innocent.

"Something wrong?"

"Where's my cake?"

"Ah, you see –"

"WHERE'S MY CAKE?"

Syaoran chuckled tensely and held her wrists to prevent them from strangling him. "Well, I took it – I honestly did, ask Tomoyo! – and I placed it right here, between the chips and ice cream –"

"Get to the point, Syaoran."

"Alright, alright! They ate it."

"Who?"

"Kero and Spinel."

"Don't be ridiculous, how can two dogs at a time like this eat – Kero!"

Syaoran shook his head and held up Suppi. Both animals had chocolate covered mouths and were looking at their mistress guiltily. "Looks like they were… a little hungry."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"… MY CAKE!"

"There's always the ice cream…"

"THEY'RE VANILLA! I HATE VANILLA!"

Syaoran rubbed his ears. "I'd like to keep my hearing capabilities, woman, now if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it that you would sit –"

"GET ME ANOTHER CAKE, YOU ASS!"

"I haven't got my kiss!"

"GET ME ANOTHER CAKE!"

"I've already bought you a cake, what the hell is –"

"BOUGHT KERO AND SUPPI THEIR CAKE, YOU MEAN! IF YOU REALLY CARED, YOU'D'VE BROUGHT IT STRAIGHT TO ME!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"WHAT'S THE POINT, THEN?"

"I WANT MY KISS!"

"WELL YOU AREN'T GETTING IT! I'VE GIVEN YOU MUCH MORE KISSES THAN I'VE GIVEN REI, DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARESSED I AM?"

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT THAT … THAT PERSON!"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET ME SOME CAKE!"

"I WON'T UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY DESERVED KISS!"

"I JUST WANT SOME CAKE – NOW!"

( **CAR** )

"My ears… beeping hurt."

Sakura couldn't bring himself to glare at his miserably face, driving her back home. Instead, she sat happily in her seat with a huge box in her lap, smiling cheerfully. "Thanks so much!"

"I still haven't gotten my kiss. Two kisses, now."

"Shut up, Syaoran."

She peered eagerly into the open plastic wrapping on top (placed like a see-through window) at the chocolate cake. After screaming themselves hoarse there hadn't been any cake left at Tomoyo's, and Eriol suggested Syaoran should buy Sakura a brand new cake from the fancy French… cake shop downtown. Yes, my descriptions are fantastic. And yes, it was still open at that time, past midnight.

Anyways, after another half an hour of protesting Syaoran dragged a glowering Sakura out of the house and bought her what looked like a cake the size of the Eiffel Tower.

Well, nearly.

Let's just say… it's huge.

Sakura also insisted (well, more like screamed… but you don't need to know that) to have some of the cake decorations for hers. Some flowers and roses, some circus animals, and Syaoran had argued with her to put on a soccer ball since he was paying for everything.

Oh, and also the words 'SAKURA' in pink frosting were written across the cake in fancy cursive. Would you care to guess how much that all costed?

I wouldn't, if I were you.

"Here you go," Syaoran announced, glancing at her as they stopped in front of her door. To his slight surprise, she was gently snoozing away, head lolling against the window.

Sighing, he got out of the car and first carried the cake inside, since he couldn't carry both inside. Kero and Suppi leapt out, barking happily, and pawed the front door until someone answered – Fujitaka.

"I'm sorry to awake you, sir," Syaoran apologized as he approached, handing him the box. "But your daughter stayed later than you probably hoped, so I –"

"Ah, I don't worry. As long as a friend is with her, I'm not panicked," Sakura's father smiled kindly at him. "Where is she?"

"In the car. I'll bring her in."

Syaoran went back to his car and poked Sakura. "Hey, Kura," he hissed. "You're home now. Might want to get up and –"

Sleepily and frowning, Sakura slapped his hand away and called him a bad word in Spanish.

What do kids _learn_ these days at school?

"Carry me."

"Argh. Now I have to face your brother's wrath."

"I don't care. I just want to be in your arms…"

Whether it was sleep talk or another, Syaoran smiled despite himself. He lifted her up easily and slammed the door shut, Sakura burying her head into his chest. Touya, as predicted, was standing at the doorway in his pajamas as Fujitaka struggled to find a place in the kitchen to put the cake.

"Before you say anything," Syaoran started coolly, walking past him and upstairs, "I did NOT do anything to your sister. She wasn't molested at Tomoyo's party. She had plenty to eat. Me, Meilin, Eriol and Tomoyo kept an eye on her. She's fine. She isn't hungry. Now stop WORRYING, you overprotective moron."

Scowling, Touya followed him up the stairs. "Fine. Since Sakura has chosen you, I guess I have to accept it as well."

"What d'you mean?"

"A guy once betrayed Sakura at the age of thirteen. I never trusted any male around her again. Believe me, if you hurt her in anyway, you'll have me to answer to."

Frowning, Syaoran replied, "She hasn't 'chosen' me. She's chosen that Gei, Rei, whatever his name is –"

"I know my sister better than she knows herself," Touya glared at him. "But I've seen she's taken a real liking to you, the brat you are. Take it as a compliment." And without further ado, he left…

Leaving Syaoran still carrying a sleeping Sakura in his arms, lost in his own thoughts.

**

* * *

A/N:**  
_(1)_ Yes that's right, Tomoyo's mansion have separate bathrooms. 8) In my story, anyway. 

This is gonna be a long author's note… but just wondering, this IS PG, right? I've had a feeling I had to make the rating go up higher to PG-13, I dunno. Tell me what you think.

Sad to say, I won't be able to update every other day after this week. (Maybe even after this update, chapter twelve might be the last chapter that I update regularly) I'm really busy from Wednesday on, and I'm moving back to Taiwan on Saturday. It's a near 20 hour flight, and I have one week before school starts there. Why won't I be able to update?

1. Besides being pathetic at my own language (Mandarin) there's summer work. THE HORROR.  
2. A friend to meet – who I haven't seen in seven, nearly eight, years.  
3. I won't have my own computer there.

I'll try my best! You have no clue how depressed I'm right now with moving and everything, I've tried everything. ;-; Guess we're back to the whole weeks to months update. I love emails though, feel free to email me for whatever reason!

**BUTBUTBUT**. I'm planning to write a new story. If I get the time, I'll start it. There's about five more chapters to this story, more or less.

Thank you so much for the support. :) Especially to the nearly 40 reviews I got for just one chapter, wow. :O Thanks again!

_TrueGem_


	13. Extra Large

**Chapter Thirteen: Extra Large  
**  
Sakura panted heavily as she laid back against the grass, staring up at the sky. "Thanks bunches, Meilin. I think I'm starting to regret skipping yesterday's practice."

"No problem," her friend said, smiling at her. "I can't believe the game's tomorrow, they barely gave us time to practice. Tired weekend, huh?"

She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "You have no idea."

"So… what did Syaoran do after you guys left?"

Stretching her arms, Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled. "Bought me a cake with everything I wanted. At that French place. Gateau Maison or something like that. As I've told you for the seventh time already."

"Well, I couldn't resist another Syaoran-Sakura outing, can I?" Meilin winked at her playfully and laughed as she attempted to kick her in the shins. "Did he ask you?"

"Who asked me what?"

"You know."

Sakura glared up at Meilin. "No, I don't."

"You should."

"_What_, Meilin?"

"Syaoran."

"Did Syaoran ask me what?"

"Oh God. The Snowball, idiot!"

"Ehehe… short term memory loss. Runs in the family."

"Don't change the subject."

Instead of shooting back a reply, Sakura turned away and watched the soccer team practicing that afternoon nearby. Catching her eye, Rei grinned and waved wildly at her until a ball came whizzing by and hit him, falling down. Sakura giggled and waved back.

"I'm still waiting for Rei to ask."

"Oh please," Meilin sighed in exasperation, "You've been waiting for nearly a week! The dance is this Friday."

"That's four whole days for him to pick out."

She glared at Sakura. "You need to choose a dress!"

"Jeez," Sakura said, picking some grass off her skirt, "you sound just like Tomoyo."

Meilin continued to glower at her until she hid her face under her pompoms, breathing through the stringy material. "Stop it, Meilin. Get over it."

"What about poor Syaoran?"

"What about him?"

"HE ASKED YOU!"

This time Sakura shot her a glare. "And he knows I'm taken, so he'll fully expect a no from me!"

"REI HASN'T ASKED YOU YET, YOU CAN'T JUST SAY NO, YOU HAVE –"

"HE WILL!" Huffing, Sakura got up, grabbing her stuff. "Can it, Meilin. I know he will," she added softly, though Meilin could still hear the doubt in her voice. "He will."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then – then I'll take a flamingo instead!"

"WHAT ABOUT SYAORAN?"

"FLAMINGO!" was all Sakura screamed as she fled back to the school building.

"What's she talking about, a flamingo?"

Meilin yelped in surprise as Rei approached her from behind, scaring her. "Wh – what? Oh. Yes. Flamingo! Uh, her favorite birds are flamingoes… because… they're, you know, pink, and it's her, um, favorite color so –"

"I see. She's been a bit moody lately, couldn't be PMS, could it?"

"I… don't think so."

Rei ran his fingers through his hair, suspicion written all over his face. "Eh. Guess I'll have to make it up to her, whatever I did."

"You haven't done anything to her!" Meilin said, looking at him. "She's been like this for days, don't go blaming yourself for –"

"I feel like I have, and I know I have." He turned to her. "You're a pretty close friend, aren't you? Know anything Sakura majorly likes?"

"Anything pink would do," she replied, shrugging. "I haven't known her that long, maybe you should ask Tomoyo instead, she's her –"

"Nah, I think I'll ask Syaoran instead…"

Meilin choked on… er, her spit. "What?"

"Why not? They're friends, aren't they?"

Laughing, she answered back, "Those two get along just as well as … oh I don't' know. Mojo Jojo and the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Er… right."

Meilin giggled insanely and hiccupped. "The city of Townsville. Is under attack by Mojo Jojo!"

"… I'll back away now and pretend I don't know you. Yeah that's right, you're just some random hobo who happened to have clean hair and clean clothes with –"

"HI REI!"

"My name isn't Rei!"

"Whatever. Just playin' with ya." Meilin laughed again at the look of his face and walked away. "You look like you've just been hit by a _snowball_!" she yelled over her shoulder, heavily hinting on the last word.

( **SYAORAN** )

The NERVE of him.

Who does he think he is? Strutting up to him like that.

HOW DARE HE WALK UP SYAORAN AND SAY –

"Hey Li!" Rei grinned at his captain, who failed to hide his death glare as the black haired man approached. "Got a question for ya."

"Yeah?"

"What does Sakura like?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth, as if attempting not to stick out his tongue. Aww, wittle bitty Syaoran sticking his tongue out childishly like a four year old! So tempting to pinch his cheeks but, fellow readers, we must resist. PINCH!

"Anything pink. Why?"

Rei shrugged. "Just thought I'd give her a little something."

Suddenly, oh so suddenly, Syaoran's mind erupted with an evil plan… such a very, very, evil plan. But… he wouldn't do it.

Would he?

Nah. Telling Rei Sakura liked spiders would result into them breaking up and a Syaoran Li feeling guilty… happy, but guilty.

"Oh. Got anything in mind yet?" Syaoran said instead, seething inside.

"I thought flowers would be a little too old-fashioned, so I was thinking about… eh, I dunno. Thanks, though. See ya tomorrow at the game!"

Syaoran frowned at Rei's retreating back as he headed home as well, deep in thought. Ever since Saturday Sakura had been avoiding him; Meilin had even invited her over for a 'gathering' on Sunday but she refused. All day at school she walked the opposite direction of him, and basically stayed as far away as him as possible.

Has she made up her mind yet? Nearly three days is enough to think it over, if you ask me.

AND SHE BETTER SAY YES.

At least she said 'I'll think about it,' Syaoran noted gloomily. That's better than 'no,' right?

Right?

_Riiiight?_

Don't answer that.

So should he ask her if she had thought it over, or would he have to wait? But how long will it be until Sakura approached him?

Never, was Syaoran's first depressing thought. Never never never never…

No matter how obvious he put it.

Without thinking, he walked straight into a department store and bought three items that you'd least expect Syaoran to buy: A baby wolf stuffed animal, a necklace, and… a jewelry box.

Ah, I know what you're all thinking.

IS SYAORAN TURNING GAY?

Of course he isn't.

THEN WHAT'S ALL THAT CRAP FOR?

Oh, take _three_ guesses. Honestly, who ELSE would he buy it for?

WHAT'S WITH THE STUFFED ANI –

SHUT UP!

Bewildered himself, Syaoran also bought a huge pink box to place them inside. Carefully tying the huge black ribbon that came with it, he slipped a note inside before heading toward the Daidouji's.

…

HAHAHAHAHA! Fooled ya! Damn, you should've seen your face, that was really a classic once in a lifetime –

Ahem. Excuse me. Let's start again, shall we?

Syaoran set off toward the Kinomoto's residence and the first thing he saw as he rounded the corner was Touya himself washing his car. Not wanting to meet the evil brotherly overprotectve annoyingly bothersome explosion from her dear brother, Syaoran parked his car near some densely planted trees, full with leaves, and snuck inside the house from the backdoor.

DUN DUN DUN. SYAORAN'S BREAKING IN!

Climbing the stairs, he put the box on the middle of her bed before taking one good look at her room. Pink.

Oh so pink.

Syaoran was tempted to linger more, but an alarm went off inside of him that told him he needed to leave, which he did, hesitatively.

He climbed back into his car and breathed a sigh of relief, banging his forehead against the steering wheel. This was just the moment for all the leaves on the trees decided to fall down all at once… giving Touya a perfect view of his car.

Terror and panic filled him as he quickly started his engine and drove away before Sakura's brother could say or do anything. After five minutes of driving he passed a park near the school, and saw the very person he longed to see – or dreaded to meet.

"Kura!"

Syaoran saw Sakura jump before whipping around and seeing him, and instant panic filled her eyes. "Sy – Syaoran. Hey."

"What're you doing there?"

"Wha?" she blinked. "Just hanging around, thinking."

Eyebrows raised, he opened the car door and stood. "Oh? What about?"

"Just – just stuff."

An awkward silence followed until Syaoran broke it. "Need company?"

"Oh no," Sakura answered quickly, avoiding his gaze, "it's alright. I'm fine."

"No insults? No name calling?" he smirked at her, but she merely smiled a little.

"I'm not feeling too well."

Syaoran gestured toward his car, opening the door again. "Oh, well, d'you need a ride?"

"No, it's fine, I'll walk home –"

"It's nearly seven. Aren't you tired after your cheerleading practice?"

Sakura started walking away. "No, really Syaoran, I'm fine, I'll walk instead, no need for you to –" She yelped in surprise as Syaoran carried her, cave man style, and dropped her into the seat next to the driver's. Beating her tiny fists on his chest, she struggled with all her might but he refused to let her down.

"No complaints," was all he said before giving her one last smirk and slipping into the driver's seat. Again Sakura played the spoilt child and looked like one too, crossed arms and the spoilt, pouty expression. All in all, Syaoran still found her adorable… even if her hair caught fire or had one blue eye and one brown eye or wore 'tomboy' clothes.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Sakura snorted, the only thing she could think of saying right now.

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he started the engine. "Yeah I am, I usually bring my victims back to their house when their brother's still there."

"How would you know Touya's still at home?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I have my ways," he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

The rest of the ride passed in silence, which was good enough for both of them, lost in their own thoughts. Syaoran only broke it when they pulled up to her front door, and cleared his throat.

"Here you are," he announced.

"Thanks," Sakura said, giving him a small smile. "I really appreciated it."

Smirking, his eyebrows raised, he said, "Sakura Kinomoto, appreciating me? Now _that's_ a start."

"Get over yourself, Xiao Lang!" Sakura called over her shoulder.

Smiling despite himself, he drove off, leaving a confused Sakura at her front porch, looking – longingly? – after him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, KAIJUU?" Touya bellowed as he swung open the door, almost hitting Sakura. "WELL? DO YOU HAVE ANY – OW!"

His sister glared hard at him as she kicked him in the shins, vein popping in her head. "I'M NOT A KAIJUU!"

"With an attitude like that, what are you, then? A CHIHUAHUA?"

"CHIHUAHUAS ARE DAMN CUTER THAN MONSTERS!"

"YOU NEVER SAID THAT ABOUT FLUFFY!"

"WHO?"

"FLUFFY, THAT PINK FURRY LITTLE MONSTER SITTING ON YOUR BED –"

"I WAS THREE!" Sakura cried, staring at him in disbelief. "I WAS THREE, AND I STILL THINK IT'S CUTE! IT'S A STUFFED TOY, TOUYA!"

"IT LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!"

"IT'S THE SIZE OF YOUR TOOTH PASTE CAP!"

"MY TOOTH PASTE CAP IS HARDLY ANY BIGGER THAN YOUR BRAIN, KAIJUU –"

"YOUR TOOTH PASTE IS ABOUT THE SAME SIZE OF A JAVELIN STICK!"

"NO IT'S NOT, IT'S –"

"DON'T – EVEN – BOTHER – ARGUING – ABOUT – IT!"

With a last scream of irritation, Sakura pushed him roughly aside and entered the house, stomping all the way upstairs. But not fast enough to hear him say, "With stomps like that, people would think I have an elephant for a sister…"

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Sakura yelled and slammed her bedroom door, glaring hard at the back of it.

_Stupid brothers… stupid Touya… stupid room… stupid box… box?_

Sakura blinked and immediately felt the anger slide away as curiosity replaced it. What could it be?

Well, it looked harmless. A big pink box tied up with a huge black ribbon, it looked like any ordinary present box. So this could only mean…

"SOMEONE SENT ME A BOMB!" Sakura shrieked in terror as she grabbed it and ran downstairs, into the living room where Touya was watching a horror movie.

"TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF! TOUYA!"

"WHAT IS YOUR _PROBLEM_?"

"SOMEONE GAVE ME A BOMB!"

Touya switched off his movie and rolled his eyes.

"Someone sent you a bomb."

"NO, SOMEONE SENT ME A STUFFED ANIMAL, JEWELRY BOX AND NECKLACE!"

Wow. Nice guess. Very nice guess.

"Well, now. Who would want to bomb you?"

"Syaoran Li?"

"Have you heard the box ticking?"

"… no."

"Why would anyone send you a bomb?

"I don't know."

"Well?"

"SHUT UP, TOUYA!" Sakura shrieked and stomped up the stairs once more with the gift, Touya chuckling downstairs.

Carefully she placed the box on the floor and sat down beside it, staring. IT'S NOT A BOMB.

After God knows how long, Sakura removed the lid to find a piece of paper placed on top:

_Special gifts for an extra special lady. _

- X.L.

She frowned.

And pondered.

And frowned.

We all know what she's thinking about.

WHO THE HELL IS X.L.?

Never mind that, let's look at what's inside first.

Well, of course we know what's inside it. A stuffed animal. A jewelry box. A necklace. No harm, right?

At least in our view. Sakura cautiously picked up each item and shook it, as if wondering if it would go off…

Now, let's get back to where we started.

"Who's X.L.?" Sakura asked herself aloud, frowning. "How sweet, sending my gifts… but… who is he?"

Let's think.

"Rei?"

"Yo, squirt!" Touya called from downstairs. "Tomoyo's here!"

Uh oh.

"SAKUURA!"

Sakura flinched as she heard Tomoyo shriek her name and bounding up the stairs. _She stomps like a hippo, but Touya doesn't say anything_, she thought miserably. Life is so unfair.

"Oooh. A secret admirer?"

Sakura yelped as she Tomoyo slid down the floor and beside her, looking curiously into the box. "Tomoyo, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my best friend?" she pouted, picking up the stuffed animal. "These are gorgeous! Who … who?"

"That's what I'm wondering myself," Sakura shrugged, taking the toy from her. "Mine."

"'X.L.'?" Tomoyo questioned, looking up from the note she was reading. "Who could be 'X.L.'?"

"Eh…"

"Extra Large?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, they do have them labeled. XXS, XS, S, M, L, XL… So, it has to be Extra Large."

"Yeah. There are SO many people named Extra Large."

"It _could_ happen."

"Oh please. Whose parents would have a right mind to call their child Extra Large?"

"…"

"On second thoughts, don't answer that."

"Extra Large. Why isn't it Extra Small?"

"Maybe it's because his –"

"Don't. Go. There."

"Well, you did ask."

"I didn't ask you to answer!"

"When you ask a question, you answer it. How hard is it?"

"Shut up, Sakura."

"Whatever."

( GAME )

Syaoran growled at his team. "If we lose this one… IT'S THIRTY LAPS AROUND TOMOEDA!"

"Uh, coach," Takashi chuckled nervously, "you've said that for every single game. And so far… we haven't lost."

Hajime, a fellow teammate, rolled his eyes. "Not like it doesn't matter. Tomoeda's the size of a tea cup."

"IT'LL BE THE SIZE OF CALIFORNIA IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND CONCENTRATE!"

"Coach, chill," Rei smirked. "We've gotten through most games, this one would be a cinch."

Syaoran glared at him, for two reasons. One is obvious, the other one… we all know. Evil cackle time, guys! "KEYWORD THERE: MOST. MOST DOESN'T MEAN EVERYTIME! IT'S MOST! MOST ISN'T ENOUGH! YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKIN' LAZY, I TOLD YOU GUYS ALL OF YOU SHOULD'VE GOT UP AT FIVE O'CLOCK EVERY MORNING LIKE ME TO PRACTICE, BUT NOOOOOO, YOU HAVE TO _SLEEP IN_ –"

"Does coach have PMS?" Hajime whispered to his friend, Taka. He shrugged.

"By the looks of it, yeah."

"I HEARD THAT!" Syaoran yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the two. "I DON'T HAVE PMS! ACCORDING TO SAKURA, I HAVE B.F.E.!"

Aw shit.

"Sakura, eh?" Taka looked at Rei. "Isn't that your girl?"

Syaoran snarled at the very words 'your girl' to Rei. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?

"Sure. Close friends with coach here, aren't you?"

"I – yeah. Whatever."

"Hn."

"INTRODUUUCING –"

Syaoran immediately panicked and pushed everyone towards the entrance. "Shit, you guys, LINE UP! LINE UP! No, Taka, you're in front of Rei, how many times do we have to do this? WE LINE UP BY HAIR COLOR!"

The whole team rolled their eyes. Quite a freaky sight, if you ask me.

"– KIROSHI HIGH'S CHEERLEADING TEAM!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Syaoran bellowed, anger raging inside of him. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO INTRODUCE US, YOU MORON, US! NOT SOME STUPID CHEERLEADING TEAM THAT CAN'T EVEN –"

"Damn, Rei," Hajime breathed, gazing dreamily at the other side of the field. "Lucky man, you. Look at Kinomoto, I wouldn't mind g – "

"Shut the hell up."

"I'm just saying –"

"She's mine. Lay off."

"Damn. Guess I'll have to try my luck with some other babe. Hey, what about that Meilin chick?"

Syaoran straight away felt his brotherly side take over. "TOUCH MY COUSIN AND DIE!"

Hajime snorted. "With a relative like that, how can I?"

"YOU –"

Before Syaoran could continue any further, they felt all eyes on them and realized they were supposed to head out of the dark corner they were huddled in.

Oh.

Close your ears for the explosion. Three, two, one –

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET OUT!"

To avoid any more of Syaoran's outbursts, let's skip the game, shall we?

( **LATER** )

"AAAAAAND REI SCORES THE LAST GOAL!"

The crowd around them erupted in cheers, screaming and jumping up and down in delight.

But we don't need to know that.

Sakura herself squealed in joy, throwing her arms around Rei.

Ehh. We don't really want to read about how they snog each other in the middle of the field, so let's skip that part as well.

Scowling, Syaoran watched the scene a few meters a way in great distaste as his WE LOVE SYAORAN LI! fan club surrounded him, latching themselves onto him. What did he do to deserve the torture?

"Yo, coach," Takashi called, running over to Syaoran. "Celebration party at Hajime's in ten minutes! Coming?"

"Whatever," Syaoran shrugged, grabbing his bag. "What about Rei?" he spat out, glaring at his locker. If lockers had faces…

Well, the one in front of Syaoran would be whimpering by now.

"Rei?" Takashi echoed, looking confused for a second. "Oh yeah, Rei! Said he's hanging out with Sakura, can't leave her behind. Skipping it, this time."

"Really? Rei never skips a moment to have fun."

"Yeah well, whatever. Hey, did you know that piñatas were first created with lipgloss? Aparently they thought it was more pretty, and they only allowed pink ones at that time –"

Takashi stopped short at the glare Syaoran sent him and chuckled nervously. "Hajime's, dude. We'll be waiting for ya."

( **REI/SAKURA** )

Sakura gasped in delight as Rei lifted his hands from her eyes. In front of her, in the car, was a bouquet of flowers with a small jewelry box.

I know what you're thinking.

SYAORAN'S PRESENT WAS BETTER!

But Sakura doesn't know it was from Syaoran. As far as she's concerned, Extra Large, her secret admirer sent it.

"I thought it suited you," Rei explained shyly with a smile on his face, "you know, the cherry blossom design and all. I know it isn't pink, but –"

"Who said it needed to be pink?" Sakura grinned at him, kissing him lightly. "Thank you so much."

"Look," Rei fidgeted nervously in his seat as Sakura gazed at her bracelet, "I haven't asked you."

"Asked me what?"

"The Snowball."

Sakura blinked up at him. "Rei, I –"

"I haven't asked you because… well…"

"What?"

"I know I shouldn't be jealous, but –"

"What is it?"

Rei looked away before speaking, a frown on his face. "He wants you. I know you want him."

"Who?"

"Syaoran. Syaoran Li."

**

* * *

A/N**: I lied. I'm sorry. And to make up for it… I GIVE YOU A CLIFFY:DDD I'm so nice, aren't I? 

Flight tomorrow. Hope I don't crash ;-; I'm scared of heights. Nevertheless, thank you guys SO MUCH for the reviews and words. I feel so loved. –dramaticcry- Ahem. Yes. HAVE FUN READING. x)

TrueGem


	14. Yin and Yang

**Chpater 14: Yin and Yang**

* * *

This was not happening.

Sakura groaned and buried her head in her pillows, remembering the night before.

This was NOT happening.

Did he just dump her?

DID HE?

Shit, he did. Kind of.

Staring at her ceiling, Sakura fingered the bedspread she lay across. She hadn't bothered changing from her outfit from the previous night. Stormed into the room – after Touya calling her a hippo, of course – and went straight to bed.

No brushing teeth, no shower. Can you _believe_ that?

"Hey, squirt! Phone for you!"

No answer.

"You alright in there? You hadn't been a pain in my ass for the last twenty four hours, what's up with you? Trying to break the record?"

Still no answer.

"Right. Maybe I should tell Brad Pitt – yeah, the one on the phone – that you aren't feeling well and don't feel like going out with him tonight –"

"That won't work, Touya," opening the door, her brother nearly had a heart attack at the sight of her. "I know it's not Brad Pitt."

"Well of course you know," he shot back, staring at her appearance. "What the hell is up with you?"

Yes indeed. What the hell is up with her? Rei pretty much dumped her, Syaoran's asked her to the ball, she might accept – I think this calls for a celebration.

So what's up with her appearance? Messy hair pointing in every direction, her somewhat slutty cheerleading uniform was lopsided, her usual bright emerald eyes looked drooping and dull, her pink lips curled into a slight frown.

"Oh God," Touya grabbed bother her shoulders and shook her violently like a rag doll. "You've been raped, haven't you?"

"Mmf." Somehow, she couldn't bring herself into telling him to piss off and leave her alone.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything? YOU WERE RAPED!"

"Yeah, Touya. I went out with what's-his-face last night. He's just about the first person who would have the idea of raping me," Sakura shot back sarcastically in a slow, uh… vibrating tone. She couldn't tell him to stop shaking her, either.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T –"

"OKAY OKAY, I WASN'T RAPED!"

Her frantic brother finally stopped shaking her and bent down, since he was just as tall as Syaoran.

Argh, she thought, looking at Touya. Syaoran.

"Are you mad? WHY ARE YOU BENDING DOWN LIKE THAT?"

"Sakura –" Touya started off in a serious tone, interrupted by Sakura's loud:

"No!"

"Wha – what no?"

"I won't!"

"What?"

"I won't marry you, you retard! I'M YOUR SISTER!"

"What the f – I WASN'T ASKING YOU TO MARRY ME!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ON YOUR KNEES?"

"I WANTED TO KNOW –"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

Touya rose to his feet in frustration, glaring hard at his sister. Jeez. Weirdness must run in the family.

"I WASN'T PROPOSING!"

"YEAH RIGHT –"

"MAYBE YOU WERE HUNGOVER LAST NIGHT –"

"YOU KNOW I DON'T DRINK!"

"- BUT I –"

"I want my bunny." Tears filled her eyes as Sakura stomped her foot, pouting.

Touya stopped shouting and glanced at his sister. If there was a time he felt more lost, he couldn't remember it. His sister was hurting, he knew, and he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. "You don't have a bunny."

"No."

"What d'you mean by that, no?"

Tears spilled, her eyes shining. Sakura forced herself to look at her brother's concerned face and sniffed. "I want my bunnipop."

(**TOMOYO'S**)

Prepare yourself for another weird Tomoyo scene.

And Meilin. There's no weird scene without that girl.

"How the hell can you do that?" Meilin gazed at Tomoyo's perfect handstand. On top of two boxes. Singing … you don't need to know that.

"You practice."

"So do I, but I can't do it on cardboard boxes."

"Filled cardboard boxes." And with that, Tomoyo returned to her song. "On top of spaghetttti, all covered with cheeeeeese, I lost my poor meeeeeeatball, when somebody sneeeezed…"

As if someone wanted her to shut up (who wouldn't?) the phone rang.

Absent-mindedly, Meilin grabbed the receiver. "Cheese? I mean, hello?"

"Meilin," Touya snorted from the other end. "Hi to you too. Or rather, cheese to you too… Anyway –"

"Yeah well, what d'you have against cheese?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, knowing it was better to avoid a scene with the girl. "I just called to ask Tomoyo –"

"She's kind of busy at the moment."

There was a pause, and Touya heard just 'how' she was busy.

"It rolled off the taaaaaable, and onto the flooooooor, the last time I saaaaaw it, it rolled out of the dooooor…"

"Could you put her on?"

"No, you can ask me instead," Meilin chirped happily, stuffing some chips in her mouth.

"I, uh – "

"Shpeel," Meilin said through a mouthful of food, crumbs falling on her shirt. "Gfo ohn."

"Right. Where was Sakura yesterday?"

"Oufwthreeunteelikemeihdnit."

"It rolled into the gaaaaarden…"

"Ah. What did she do?"

"Phevurft."

"And into a buuuuuuush…"

"Look, I'm her brother, she came home last night looking like hell –"

"Sheeduznshey?"

"And then my poor meeeatball…"

"Would I be calling if she did?"

"Wutelsdehdseshey?"

"Turned into muuuuush…"

"She said she wanted her bunny."

"Shakoodoznhaffabunee."

"The mush was as taaasty…"

"I know that, I live with her!"

"Fenthenwut?"

"As tasty could beeee…"

"Said something about her_ bunnipop_."

Two things happened all at once. Meilin jumped up suddenly and pointed her finger out, as if stating a point. "AHA!" she shrieked, after swallowing. But crumbs spilled out, anyway. Her reaction caused Tomoyo to lose her balance and fall down, yelping. Touya just held the phone away from his ear and winced at the girls' high-pitched screams.

Wait, or was that three things?

"Ow, ow, my back! My head! My legs! My precious bottom! Ow, the paaaain!"

"Tomoyo, shut –" Meilin never finished her sentence, since she choked and dropped the phone, causing a dramatic effect by clutching her throat and falling onto Tomoyo's bed, screaming, "I'm dying! I'M DYING!"

Poor, poor Touya. He just wanted to know what happened to his baby sister last night.

"At least when I die, I'm dying with my best friend!"

As suddenly as anything, Tomoyo stopped howling and sat straight up, glaring at Meilin. "Die? With you? HAH!"

They would've continued on, but honestly. Would you, in Touya's current position, want to listen to their bickering like old couples?

Maybe they should kiss and make up.

"YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, LADIES."

Startled, Tomoyo and Meilin broke their glaring contest and turned towards the phone. Meilin suddenly jumped up and did a little jig, running around the room, laughing. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"

Tomoyo gave a little shriek as Meilin pulled her with her, giggling insanely. "WE DIIIIIID IT!"

"We did it? We did what? What did we do?"

"WE DID IT!"

"World peace?"

"Nope."

"End of world starvation?"

"Nope."

"Greenpeace took over?"

"Nope, not yet. SOMETHING MUCH BETTER!"

Screaming in delight, Meilin skipped happily towards the phone and tripped over a sock. She frowned at the piece of clothing, still laying on her stomach, stood up and threw it over her shoulder, which hit Tomoyo's face.

As the sock slid off, Tomoyo could only gaze at her friend in wonder, who had that silly grin plastered on her face once again.

What _did_ they do?

"Thank you so much Touya!" Meilin chirped, the stupid grin still glued on her face. "I can't believe this is happening, eeeeee!"

Clapping her hands on her ears from the shrill scream, Tomoyo yanked the phone away from her friend's fierce grip and retreated to the other end of the room. Far, faaaar away from a lunatic like her.

"Thanks for being such a good listener, Touya, tell Saku hi from us!" After hanging up, Tomoyo turned to Meilin in frustration.

"What the hell was that about?"

Meilin smirked. "If you still can't figure it out by now… oh God. Fine. I'll fill you in – and Syaoran."

(**NEXT DAY**)

Syaoran doodled absent-mindedly on a spare piece of paper, not really concentrating to what the yearbook teacher was saying.

Okay, so he wasn't listening at all.

But wouldn't you too, if you just found out the girl if your dreams is attracted to you?

It didn't help that Sakura was sitting near him either, careful to sit as far away from his as possible. So, Syaoran decided to try one of his little 'experiments' again. He scooted his chair closer to hers. Horrified, Sakura scooted away. He followed her. She moved again. So did he. It went on and on until –

"Mr Li and Miss Kinomoto, do you two usually spent your free time circling your tables with chairs?"

Blinking, the two were confused. It wasn't until they realized that they had scooted the whole circumference of the circle table. Blushing madly, Sakura hid her face in her hands. Syaoran on the other hand, glared at the teacher.

"What if I told you that we did?"

He beamed back at him. "I'd say it's a great way to spend your time! I've always wanted to try it out, but my wife thinks I'm insane –"

Syaoran snorted loudly. Glaring, Sakura hissed at him, "You were the one who started the scooting-around-the-table thing!"

"I'm not forty something years old."

"Forty? I'm not forty, I'm fifty five! AND I have three beautiful children, two of which will be married within the next month –"

Ignoring the teacher's protests, the couple – or soon-to-be-couple, anyway – continued their quarreling.

"Maybe if you haven't moved that far away, I wouldn't've needed to chase you around!" Syaoran shot at her, smirking his famous cocky grin.

"Maybe if you could've just concentrated just this once, you didn't need to!"

"And maybe if you told me that Rei dumped you because you loved me, I wouldn't be gloating about all of this."

"Gloating? I fail to see what – wait. He didn't dump me!" Sakura glared hard at him, but Syaoran chose to examine his nails instead.

"Whichever way, you're not together anymore," he grinned, despite himself. "That's what matters, m'dear."

"And it's none of your business!"

Syaoran tilted his chair back a bit, gazing at her. "Oh yes it is. So do I take it that you aren't protesting about the other part?"

"What other part?"

"The part where you said you dumped Rei because you loved me!"

Sakura could only gawk at him, emerald eyes glittering in anger. "In love with you? Are you more crazy than you already were?"

"Crazy for you, yeah."

"Can't you ever be serious for once, Xiao Lang?"

And then it hit her. Like five-year-olds playing snowball fights, pelting each other while the other isn't noticing. Gazing off into space in their own thoughts, never knowing what could hit them in the future…

Ahem. Sorry, stretched that a bit far.

Anyway, that was exactly what happened to Sakura. Staring at Syaoran wide eyed, she gaped at him in horror. "You!"

"Me," was his lazy reply, still gazing at her admirably. "That's right sweetheart, you love me. I've known it all along."

"Dream on!" Sakura hissed quietly, so the teacher wouldn't hear them. "It was you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you retard, you!"

"What did I do this time?"

"You sent me those – wait, what d'you mean by 'this time'?"

Syaoran coughed and leaned closer to her, replacing it by smiling. Again. Sakura hastily leaned back, narrowing her eyes at him. "Will you, for once, back off?"

"No. And I never will."

"You could start practicing. Like now, would be a good time."

"I don't think so."

"Syaoran –"

He cut her off. "And for this once, mind telling me why you're so afraid of denial?"

Sakura stared at him, blinking at his sudden serious tone. "Denial? I'm not afraid of denial!"

"Yeah, right."

"This is insane. Where was I? Oh yes, XIAO LANG, now I know that it was you who sent –"

"Miss Kinomoto, Mr Li, how are you two doing with the yearbook pages?"

Groaning inwardly, the couple rolled their eyes at the same time before smiling sweetly at the teacher, tense and alert from their conversation before being interrupted.

(**MEILIN**)

Clutching a few – okay, not a few, a LOT – bags of chips to her chest, Meilin happily skipped the way home, humming an Easter tune.

I don't know if there are any Easter tunes, but let's pretend there is, aye?

Anyway, there she was, minding her own business, dreaming of all the chips she can get when she becomes a rich chip-maker when suddenly – WHAM!

Shrieking, Meilin immediately lunged for her dropped chips, not caring that her mobile and wallet were in plain view for anyone to snatch off. "You idiot! You THIEF! YOU CHIP-THIEF! THESE ARE MINE, GO BUY SOME OF YOUR OWN –"

"Meilin?" Rei, on his backside, stared at her in disbelief, half wanting to laugh at her silliness. "You okay?"

"NO! DON'T ASK ME IF I'M OKAY SO YOU CACN COVER UP YOUR DIRTY ACT, YOU ROTTEN, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING CHIP – Oh, Rei. Hi."

It was amazing, how she could suddenly change from an angry bitch to a softie. Must be split personality. And it isn't just family. The whole of Tomoeda must have it as well.

Beaming a smile at him, she decided for some reason or another to sit down cross legged, opening a can of Pringles and started to munch on them. RIGHT THERE ON THE SIDEWALK.

And, for some other WEIRD reason, Rei followed her, only he actually had the right mind to pick up her phone and wallet and hand it back to Meilin, who was cheerfully crunching on some BBQ flavored Pringles.

"So…" clearing his throat, Rei looked at Meilin oddly.

"So, what's up?"

"Not so great," was his reply, looking sadly at the floor.

Meilin glanced at him sympathetically, watching the poor boy … uh, mending his broken heart?

"You'll get over it, trust me," she patted his shoulder, getting crumbs on his shoulder and making him look like having oversized lice.

EWWW!

"Eventually," Rei answered dully, brushing off the crumbs when she turned around. "I've never had to break up with anyone before."

"As I said, you'll get over it."

"Yeah, but have you been the one to do the honors? Either way, it still hurts."

"You'll get over it."

"Still, she's better off with Coach. I mean, Li."

Meilin shrugged, half way through her can. Shoving chips into her mouth, all she had to say to him was, "Yewlgehthovrt." Pasuing and swallowing, she hesitantly added, "You think so?"

"Trust me, damn right. We're too… similar. Her and Syaoran, they're like yin and yang. Can't talk each other without having to bite the other one's head off."

Laughing, she offered him the can. "You got that right. Chip?"

"No thanks," Rei refused, poking his own stomach. "Need to get some fat off."

Meilin could only gawk at him. "You? Soccer star, Mr. I'm-So-Hot? YOU, need a diet?"

Blushing madly, he shook his head wildly. "It's not like that! I'm not on a diet! I just – I just – don't like chips!"

"WHAAAAT?" Rei yelled out in pain as Meilin shook him by the ear, eyes glinting madly. "DARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN, MISSY? I MEAN, MISTER? SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, AND I'LL –"

But we'll never find out what Meilin would do to Rei, the poor thing, since he managed to tackle her down. Yes, against the sidewalk.

WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR GIRLS YOU PUSH DOWN AGAINST THE PAVEMENT FLOOR YOU –?

"Right," Rei said calmly, "this is how it's going to go. You're going to get over this crazy obsession with BBQ Pringles, go on a diet – I mean, not like you need one – and just… act… normal. For once. Okay?"

"…" Staring at him in disbelief, Meilin merely sent him the famous 'Li' glare. It had no affect on him though, having had it from Syaoran quite a few times himself.

Still pinning her arms down, Rei broke into a grin. "Yin and yang, eh?"

(**MEANWHILE**)

"I can't believe this. DON'T touch her, do you understand?"

Syaoran turned to Touya and answered back for the sixth time, "Perfectly."

I know what you're thinking. Syaoran and Touya out of all people, having a 'civilized' conversation?

"YOU BETTER!"

Argument, then. But do you honestly believe that those two would even TALK to each other without some other person's assistance? Like Tomoyo, for instance. She dragged Syaoran all the way to Sakura's house, only to find that her best friend wasn't there, and was greeted by the sight of a rather furious looking, overprotective brother. Namely, Touya.

Now they stood at the porch, Touya refusing to let 'the stupid gaki' into the house. However, he _did_ invite Tomoyo to sit on an upturned flowerpot, which she declined kindly.

He's TRYING. He's being nice to his sister's best friend, but not to his sister's soon-to-be boyfriend, soon-to-be husband, his soon-to-be brother-in-law –

Oh dear. Did I say too much?

"But you should know!" Tomoyo wailed, gripping the front of Touya's shirt and shaking him violently for a little pint like her. "You're her brother, for God's sake!"

"Just because I'm her brother doesn't mean I know every single place she's been at," Touya shot back, his voice vibrating from the shakes. At this he shot a glare at Syaoran, who ignored him. "I don't see why YOU should care," he added. "If it weren't for you, you little brat –"

At this, Tomoyo's head shot up, and shook him once more. "If it weren't for Syaoran? REALLY? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS EARLIER?"

Instead of answering, Touya kept on glaring daggers at the amber-eyed guy, who coolly returned the gesture. "It's all your fault! If you lay – no wait, LAID a finger on her in the past, I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS –"

"You can't even handle a little shaking," Syaoran smirked, leaning against the post, clearly enjoying the scene. "What makes you think you could do that?"

Tomoyo huffed and immediately stopped, blushing slightly. "Where. Is. SAKURA?"

"I'm just as concerned for her as you are! Why don't you CHILL –"

"Sakura was right," she sighed dramatically, sitting on the flowerpot. "Very right."

Syaoran shot a curious glance at her. "Right about what?"

"Touya here," she waved at the older guy, "has a brain the size of a toothpaste."

Touya glared at her, and folded his arms, swaying on the spot. Damn, this girl's got some power in her. Poor Eriol. "Okay, where's that kaijuu? I'm going to find her and kill her myself."

"To hell you aren't," Syaoran snarled. "I'm not letting you touch my gi – I mean, touch her if it's the last thing I do."

Pretending to crouch down so he could come in eye-level with Syaoran, Touya looked suspiciously at him. "Sakura's your 'guh'? Now, what's a 'guh'?"

"Nothing," Tomoyo covered for him quickly, shooting Syaoran a warning, fierce look. "He means… uh, he means gum loving, sweet lilttle – little cutie!"

As Touya looked at her weirdly, Syaoran rolled his eyes. Why bother escaping from the truth?

… The future truth. The would-be truth. The give-me-a-few-hours-to-work-on-it truth. Same thing.

"No, she's not my gum loving, sweet little cutie, even though she is," Syaoran answered drily. "My girlfriend. Got it?"

"Your GIRLFRIEND? Since when is Sakura crazy enough to make you her BOYFRIEND? Is she insane?"

"Looks like she had a good influence," Syaoran retorted, smirking as Touya stopped swaying immediately and glared hard at the kid.

Tomoyo chuckled nervously as the tension grew between them. She shifted on her pot, looking back and forth, finally breaking the silence by going, "So… how was your day today, Touya?"

"It WENT well. Until this slimy bastard turned up on my doorstep, that is."

"You don't have a doorstep. Only a porch. Now, tell me where the hell Sakura is."

Touya narrowed his eyes at Syaoran once more, getting more and more pissed off by the second. "Are you deaf? I've told you seven times, I DON'T KNOW!"

"You," Syaoran snarled, "are no help at all."

"As you've said for the past few days a million times!" he snapped back, face red. "If you lay ONE FINGER ON MY –"

"Precious sister? I got it. Been there, done that."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"SHE'S SIXTEEN, TOUYA! OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE HER OWN DECIISONS ON WHO TO GO OUT WITH, YOU DON'T NEED TO –"

"OLD ENOUGH TO DECIDE ON WHO'S MATURE AND WHO'S NOT!"

"I'M MATURE!"

"HAHAHA, YEAH, NOW THAT'S FUNNY –"

"LIKE YOU ARE?"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM, YOU STUPID LITTLE … LITTLE TEDDY BEAR!"

"… you were saying?"

"TEDDY BEAR!" Touya howled, waving his arms around frantically. "You act all macho and male, but inside, you're just a little weakling who'll hurt my precious baby sister once you two say 'I do'. Who the hell made up such two words, I'd –"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there," Syaoran grinned in spite of himself, shaking his head. "What's this thing about 'I do'?"

Realizing what he said, Touya turned beet red let out a snarl. "NOTHING!"

"Uh, you guys –" Tomoyo started to interrupt.

What, you thought I left her out? NEVER!

Syaoran held a hand up to her, stopping her mid-sentence. "Don't. I'm just getting to the good part. So, Touya…" he smiled stupidly at him again, "… what was that all about?"

"Oh Lord, there she is, hide, HIDE! Don't you dare –"

"Touya? Syaoran, what are you doing here?"

**

* * *

A/N: Wow. I've finally updated, eh? Sorry about that!**

I'd like some reviews please. ;D And how much you missed me and all that shiz. 8)

_TrueGem_


	15. JERK

**Chapter Fifteen: J.E.R.K.**

At the voice, Syaoran turned around so quickly he hit his duffel bag against Touya, causing him his fall. Oops. "Your dear brother," he started cheerfully, "has given us permission to be wed!"

"…uh. No."

"What do mean, no?" Syaoran huffed at Sakura, who just looked at him weirdly. "I know you're upset over Touya eating your mint ice cream, sweetheart, but don't be so –"

"HE WHAT?" Sakura shrieked and dropped HER duffel bag, shoving her way against him and to Touya and started shouting threats that she would never intend to do. And names.

Tomoyo nudged Syaoran with her foot. "Just thought you'd like to know… she's sensitive about ice cream."

"– HOW DARE YOU EAT MY ICE CREAM! I'LL BURY YOU IN TOMATO SAUCE WITH MEATBALLS, SPRIKLE CHOCOLATE CHIPS AND SPRAY WHIPPED CREAM AND ICING ALL OVER YOU –"

"How can I tell?" Syaoran drawled sarcastically, looking at Touya's red face. "So, sensitive, eh? Maybe I should… hmm…"

"Yes?"

"No. No, no. If I tell you, you're bound to tell Kura –"

"– AND SINCE I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HATE DEODRANT, LIKE ALL BOYS, I'LL SPRAY SOME OF MINE IN YOUR BAG –"

"That's untrue," Syaoran cut in. "Have you seen Eriol's collection?"

At this remark, Tomoyo turned crimson and glared at him, her defensive mode coming in. "THAT is untrue! So, he might have a few bottles. But that does not mean –"

"You call fourteen bottles 'a few'?"

"… SHUT UP, LI XIAO LANG!"

Sakura continued on as if she didn't hear them, looking as if she were about to cry. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, TOUYA! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BROTHER! AND YET, HERE YOU ARE, DEFENDING ME AGAINST SYAORAN INSTEAD OF MY ICE CREAM!"

"Wait a minute," Syaoran snorted, moving over so he could glare at Sakura. "Ice cream's more important than ME?"

"Hey Syaoran! What about the plan you were supposed to tell me –?"

"THERE'S NO PLAN, SHADDUP!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Syaoran, huffed and stomped into the house, slamming the door behind her. As well as Touya, who howled, "SAKURA! OPEN THAT DAMNED DOOR RIGHT NOW, YOU CAN'T JUST LOCK ME OUT –"

Tomoyo puffed her cheeks and glanced at Syaoran, who was still glaring at the door. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Let's hear your idea."

Groaning, he sank onto the upturned flowerpot, figuring he had no way out of this one.

( **LATER** )

Whimpering, Sakura rubbed her back as she stepped out of her house as soon as she figured it was safe. "Horrible day… and no ice cream to make up for it!"

She continued on mumbling until Syaoran popped out of nowhere. You know, POOF. There he was.

This time, however, she decided to ignore him and keep on walking, counting her money. "Hmm, I guess I could buy a chocolate ice cream… but I feel like having a mint one, argh. Stupid money. Why can't they all be the same price?"

"How's this?" Syaoran followed her, grinning suspiciously. "You buy me that chocolate ice cream 'cause it's my favorite, and I'll treat you with the sundae you've always wanted?"

Her auburn hair nearly slapped him in the face as she whirled around angrily. "Why," Sakura bit out, "do you even bother?"

"Do I really need to explain that one? I like you. No wait, I love you. Yeah, that sounds a bit right."

Yeah, we really need a reminder.

"I don't care," Sakura mumbled on, cheeks turning pink. Of course, we all know she's feeling all warm and gooey and special and smug and haughty and mushy and sweet and sugary and syrupy and pleased and happy and delighted and smug and – wait, did I say that already?

Anyway, to avoid the problem, she walked a bit faster. Well, Syaoran isn't the soccer coach for nothing. He caught on before you could shout 'MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP ICE CREAM WITH WALNUTS AND COLORFUL SPRINKLES ON TOP ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD!'.

… what are you looking at?

Casually wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Syaoran could only steer her away from the typical, disgusting, revolting, nauseating, sickening, stomach-turning ice cream stand with all these bugs flying around it and to a much nicer one a few feet beside it.

Häagen-Daz. Yeah well, Syaoran's a rich boy. You know, J.E.R.K. Stands for junior educated rich kid.

"Why are we going here?" Sakura said testily, but didn't even try to force his arm off, he was pleased to note.

So pleased, he hurried her into the shop and nearly skipped to the counter and ordered his chocolate ice cream. When he returned, Sakura glared at him and pouted angrily.

I don't know how the hell people do that, but hey, use your imagination and change your mind into Barney mode.

"You hauled me all the way over here so I could watch YOU eat your ice cream?"

"Got a problem, angel face?"

Sakura flushed at the new endearment he called her, but crossed her arms angrily. "I WANT MY ICE CREAM!"

God, reminds you of how spoiled she can get like in chapter eleven. Or was it twelve?

Spooning a mouthful into his mouth, Syaoran leaned back casually and winked at her. This just made her more furious, finally leaping forward and launching herself at him. Syaoran, who wasn't expecting this, yelped and lost his grip on the ice cream, making a mess all over.

"Ahem… Mr.Li?"

Thoroughly embarrassed, Sakura gasped and immediately sat up, her lips, cheek, and neck covered in ice cream. Syaoran followed, groaning and rubbing the back of his head. When he saw the bemused waiter, he merely grinned at him and handed him the money.

"Thanks. Keep the change."

Sakura didn't even look at the retreated waiter, face flushed in humiliation. "He thought we were making out!"

"Yep."

"Making out, in a CAFÉ, like horny teenagers!"

"Well I don't know about you hun, but it certainly got me –"

"SHUT UP!" she nearly screamed, thumping her fists against his chest.

Instead of obliging, Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her accusingly. "Are you going to see what I bought for you, or are you going to just try your hardest to torture me, which, by the way, you aren't doing very successfully?"

"You are such a J.E.R.K, Syaoran. I can't believe you'd drag me here and –" Sakura stopped short as she glanced at the table, her mouth dropping open.

Syaoran grinned in victory. _Now, if I could just get her to open up…_

One look at the table was all it took for Sakura to decide Syaoran had spent a fortune on it. All the ice cream sundaes she'd been yearning but could never afford were right there, in front of her.

"Holy hell," Sakura managed to get out, dumbfounded. "You plan to eat all this?"

Snorting, Syaoran handed her a napkin. "Gotta keep my figure, you know. Can't attract any pretty ladies with a large belly. Nah, they're all for you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"That's so sweet of you!" Squealing in delight, Sakura launched herself at him again, nearly knocking over a bowl, and kissed his cheek.

On the count of three. One, two. three –

AWWWWWWWWW!

Syaoran could only smiled stupidly, gazing at her face – covered with chocolate.

Wiping his own face, he told her, "Might want to wipe your mouth. You've still got my kisses on your lips."

Sakura was too happy to tell him off, did as he told her to, and started digging in. Well, started. Before the spoon could reach her mouth, Syaoran intercepted it and gave her another cocky smirk.

"What do you say?" he grinned in spite of himself at her annoyed yet delighted expression. "Hasn't Touya taught you any manners?"

"Argh… fine! Thank you," Sakura bit out, glaring at him.

The smile didn't even waver. Syaoran ate the ice cream himself, and before Sakura could get a word of protest in, he said, "Thank you who?"

"Syaoran."

"Okay, next step."

Sakura bristled, yanking the spoon away but he held on tightly, not letting go. At least, not letting go of her hand, which she put so willingly on his. "WHAT next step?"

"My thank you kiss."

"There's NO thank you kiss!"

"I bought the ice cream, I make the rules."

Sakura huffed. "Your poor mother. I wonder how she put up with you for so many years."

"My poor mother, yes, but she didn't get all the pain from me."

She glanced at him curiously and in mock amazement. "Oh really? You sure about that?"

Shrugging, he let go of the spoon. "Four sisters. You should know."

"I should know? I never knew that!"

"Ah well, that's understandable," the smirk was back; he leaned casually against the sofa and put an arm around the back of Sakura's. "Short term memory loss, isn't that right?"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD ANY SISTERS!"

"Who did you think the four crazy women were who chased you around my house?"

She nearly flinched at the thought and turned crimson. "Oh. That. Those were your sisters? They're too beautiful to be related to you!"

He got another spoon and started on a piece of ice cream cake. "Runs in the family. I'm every bit as handsome as they are beautiful," Syaoran replied.

Damn, this guy has a large ego.

"You mean, after plastic surgery, right?"

"I've never been into Barbies, dolls or real life, and I never will."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura clucked her tongue and spooned some ice cream into her mouth when he wasn't noticing. "What about those boobs-larger-than-brains bitches? You seemed to be attached."

"Keyword, sweetheart: seemed to be. A guy has a reputation to keep, after all."

At this Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, who was still eating. "How will I know you won't dump me the second the dance's over and go play with some other girl's feelings?"

Surprised, Syaoran looked up, his lips covered in chocolate. Sakura would've laughed and teased him, but well… you know. She wants to know so she can say yes and then maybe answer another yes to his marriage proposal.

I find it difficult to keep 'secrets'.

"What makes you think I'd do that?"

"What MAKES me think that? Do you even have to ask? The first day I came here, you stopped by, all cocky and conceited 'cause you knew you were the most popular and wanted guy in the whole school," Sakura shot back angrily, unable to conceal her rage. "Maybe I haven't dated a guy seriously. Maybe I'm still new at this 'let's figure out that guy over there this second' routine. But I know a conceited jerk when I see one – and not just any conceited jerk, one that plays around with a girl's feelings before moving on to another."

It was Syaoran's turn to glare at her. "You make me sound like a criminal. How do you know if I haven't changed?"

"People don't change that quickly! Especially you. And since you didn't deny it either –"

"Oh yeah? What d'you think I've been doing this past week, chasing you around so I can get you in bed?"

Sakura stabbed her pudding with her spoon with such force, pudding pieces were splattered all across the table. "Maybe. And since that's the first reason you gave, I'll assume –"

"Don't assume then!" Syaoran growled. "I don't chase girls around to get them in bed, either. I –"

"Oh really? What about Keiko, your girlfriend? If you think I'm that dense, Syaoran, forget it. I'm saying –"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"She says she is."

Throwing his hands up in frustration, Syaoran heaved a sigh. "So you believe her over me?"

"Maybe!"

"I'm NOT her boyfriend, NEVER have been, never WILL be, never ever ever!"

"Oh, so you're planning to be single for the rest of your life? Nice. Don't make promises you can't keep –"

"I don't plan to be single," Syaoran replied quietly, toying with his spoon. "I only want to spend my life with someone I love."

"Let me guess. Mariah Carey."

"No."

"Britney Spears."

"No."

"Christina Aguilera."

"No."

"Paris Hilton."

"If I liked plastic bodies, I would've had her by then."

"Who, then?"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura stared at him for a moment, stared at his face, and moved her eyes to his mouth. She found herself wondering what it would like to really kiss him – not by accidents, but really do so…

WITHOUT THE CHOCOLATE.

She found all this quite hilarious actually, and doubled up in laughter.

"What. Are. You. Laughing. At?" Syaoran bit through gritted teeth.

Smiling sweetly, Sakura leaned over and gave his hair a good ruffle, which made his already messy hair more chaotic looking. That matching with his pissed off expression, the chocolate all over his face, she had trouble masking her mirth and laughed until tears came into her eyes.

"Fine. You don't like me. You're gonna say no and get back together with Rei," Syaoran nearly spat out the last word as he glared – wistfully? – at his girlfriend-to-be. "All my efforts for the past few days are wasted. I might as well give up."

He sounded so helpless. Getting up and preparing to leave, Sakura tugged him down and gave him a kiss. On the lips. A long one that didn't just send electric bolts down their spines, with nothing else on their thoughts except for each other, but also answered Syaoran's question.

When they parted, Sakura grinned and nibbled the bottom of his lips. "Mm, chocolate," she giggled, licking the side of his mouth. "You taste good."

Syaoran was smirking despite himself, so broadly he feared his lips might crack.

"For a J.E.R.K."

The smile turned into a frown so quickly it might've been comical except for his serious expression. "You just ruined the mood."

"Yes, well," Sakura sighed and pinched his nose, "I might as well take good care of you."

And again, the smile was back. Before you can say… well, whichever word – or sentence – you want.

"Forever?"

"Mm. It's a bit early to tell."

Syaoran just smiled and pulled her down for another kiss.

( **TABLE FAR FAR AWAY **)

The red light blinked.

Tomoyo, wearing a fake moustache that twirled up at its ends, a fishing hat and swirly glasses, growled. "It won't stop flashing! They're going to look over here any second and find out we're eavesdropping and taping the whole thing –"

"We?" Meilin snarled. "There is no 'we' in this. YOU came up with idea to invade their personal time!"

"And very private," Eriol snorted from his seat and disguise. He and Meilin exchanged wary glanced and glared at their girlfriend/weird friend.

Tomoyo bristled and told Meilin for the sixteenth time, "You look fine. Really. They won't notice!"

"Yeah, that's right. There's nothing odd about a teenage girl wearing a rainbow afro wig, heart shaped glasses, business suit with a pink and green polka dot tie. Normal for you, right?"

Yep.

Before Tomoyo could answer, Eriol cut in with, "Of course. At least she didn't make you wear bunny ears, a clown nose, pirate patch, and clown suit. What is this, Tomoyo, a costume party?"

"It's fashionable."

Eriol snorted again. Tugging at the uncomfortable ruff, he glanced nervously at the people behind the counter, who were trying their best not to laugh. "Yeah. It really is. That's why I see it _everywhere_, in _every_ fashion magazine."

"I pity you," Meilin drawled at him, poking his nose, "for having her as a girlfriend."

"That's what makes her so special."

Meilin rolled her eyes, giving up. "At least Tomoyo got to wear normal clothes!"

"Normal, maybe," Tomoyo hissed back, concentrating on the couple at the other end of the room, "but unfashionable!"

"You. Are. Insane."

"Keep your voices, down they're looking over here!"

Eriol rolled his eyes at Meilin, who grunted annoyingly in response. "Yeah," she sneered, "and they won't notice in our FASHIONABLE outfits, is that right?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Tomoyo hunched herself lower, her nose almost touching her cup of coffee. "Maybe if I could give you two a –"

"NO!"

"Suit yourself," she huffed and dared to glance over the mug to find Sakura and Syaoran going at it like no tomorrow.

I MEAN ARGUING!

"What the hell," Eriol snorted, looking over as well, "weren't they all mushy and kissy and lovey-dovey just a moment ago?"

Raising her eyebrow, Meilin looked at him curiously. "And you two are?"

"We don't do it in public! In a café, especially."

Tomoyo frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you see–" Eriol was cut off by his girlfriend's shriek, "SO THAT TIME AT VICTORIA'S SECRETS MEANT NOTHING TO YOU?"

"Tomoyo sweetheart –"

"DON'T YOU _SWEETHEART_ ME!"

"Kids," Meilin growled out, "can we carry this conversation somewhere else?"

Eriol glared at her. "I am no kid! I'm well over six feet – sadly, a bit shorter than Syaoran the lover boy over there – AND I'm the school's basketball team captain –"

"Oh Eriol," Tomoyo gushed, fluttering her eyelashes. "You're the best captain!"

"I know."

Meilin could only roll her eyes in exasperation and glance over at Sakura and Syaoran's table – only to notice a pair of amber and emerald eyes glancing over at their way.

Well, not exactly glancing. Glaring, more like.

"Ki – you guys," Meilin said in a hushed whisper. "I… uh, think they've noticed us."

"Oh Eriol, you're so amazing!"

"As are you, my dear."

"KIDS!"

"Meilin."

"Eriol."

"And Tomoyo, of course." Syaoran glared down at the three, Sakura along beside him. "Why didn't I think of this?"

"T – Tomoyo?" Tomoyo squeaked out. "I'm not Tomoyo! Ahem, who's this, ah, Tomoyo?"

"Cut the crap, Tomoyo," Sakura smirked, "we know its you."

"No it isn't! I'm – I'm – "

Eriol cut in quickly with, "She's the ambassador of Timbuktu!"

"… excuse me?"

Coughing, Meilin glanced nervously and angrily at her companions before turning toward her cousin and friend. "Yep! Ambassador of Timbuktu! Now show your manners!"

"Or what?"

Meilin looked oddly at Syaoran. "Or huh?"

"There was an 'or else' hanging off the end of that threat. So, what?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"Or else the prime minister of Portugal will have your house wrapped up in toilet paper!"

"What does the prime minister of Portugal, out of all places, have to do with this?" Sakura raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I thought she was the ambassador of Timbuktu?"

"Yes, but Eri – uh, this guy here," Meilin slapped Eriol on the back, "is the prime minister of Spain!"

"Portugal."

"What? Oh. Yeah. Prime minister of Portugal!"

Sakura looked at them resignedly. "I wasn't aware of any prime minister of any country wearing bunny ears –"

"- or a clown nose –"

"- or pirate patch –"

"- IT'S FASHIONABLE IN PORTUGAL!"

"No it isn't," Sakura and Syaoran shot back together, glaring. "Syaoran went to Portugal this summer and as far as we can tell, the Portugese are normal."

"As in, way normal than you guys."

Tomoyo couldn't help but grin. "Been catching up on what you two've missed, eh?"

"Wh – what?"

"Nice tongue action there, Syaoran," Eriol smirked broadly at his cousin, who turned crimson and blinked confusedly.

"Now that's a moment I should remember," Meilin laughed. "Syaoran has nothing to snap back to his cousin!"

"I – I – SHUT UP, MEILIN!"

Scowling, Syaoran marched back to their table, dragging Sakura with him. Unfortunately for him, however, the three – a fashion designer, the ambassador of Timbuktu and prime minister of Portugal – decided to follow him, clown shoes squeaking with every step they take.

Now THAT'S a scene I'd love to see.

"Now this is how your kids will remember how their parents met – " Tomoyo laughed, joining them.

"– their daddy forcing their mommy to eat ice cream!"

Syaoran scowled at Meilin's face. "What did I do to deserve this torture?"

"By taking forever," Eriol rolled his eyes. "What d'ya think?"

"I thought you guys were born to piss me off."

Meilin thought it over. "Hmm, yeah, that too. So hey, Kura, can I try this chocolate cake thing?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever –"

"Don'ot call her Kura," Syaoran nearly scowled, glaring. "That's MY nickname for her!"

"Well excuu-uuuse me!"

Eriol grinned and picked up a spoon. "I know you're on a diet Syaoran, so why not pass the cookies and cream ice cream to me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"That's Sakura's favorite."

"I thought mint –"

"It's one of her favorites, hands off!"

"Fine. Can I at least have the strawberry?"

"No."

"Lemme guess. Another one of her fav –"

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be offering your girlfriend something, not hogging up all the food for yourself?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, good point. Hey, this is niiiiice. Maybe I should come here more often –"

Syaoran gawked horrifyingly at his cousins and friend eat everything. "Those were for Sakura!"

Hearing her name, Sakura smiled at him. "It's okay, Syaoran, I'm fine, besides, I've already had enough –"

"And will you guys stop?" Syaoran made a frustrated sound, making the three temporarily end their eating.

"What?"

"TAKE OFF THOSE STUPID COSTUMES!"

**

* * *

A/N: Yay, chapter 15 : Sad to say, one or two more chapters and it'll be done. I'm planning to do an epilogue though, so stay tuned.**

Once I finish this story, I'm starting a new one. Not AIF, it's taking way too long, so yeah. I'm still thinking. 8DDD

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

… did you get that yet? D:

REVIEWWWWW!


	16. Paranoid, Aren't You?

**Chapter Sixteen: Paranoid, Aren't You?**

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Touya, please –"

"WHY IS THAT GAKI DATING MY SISTER?"

Fujitaka sighed. Obviously, Touya had not taken the news as well as his father had. There Touya was, clutching his chopsticks so tightly Sakura feared they might break.

Except they can't, 'cause they're the shiny metal kinds, not the cheap wooden ones that have all these fancy designs. I mean, the Kinomotos are much more modern than that! Shiny silver chopsticks are in, ok?

… why the hell am I talking about chopsticks?

Sakura, immune to anger, chirped happily, "The Snowball's tomorrow night, he said he wanted me to go with him, not just because we're the yearbook partners, but because he loves me more than chocolate chip ice cream with whipped cream and chocolate sauce with cherries on top!"

"That's nice, sweetheart." While Fujitaka beamed at his glowing daughter, Touya had other thoughts.

"SAKURA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU THE MINUTE YOU WERE BORN?"

Frowning, Sakura played with her rice while looking at her brother. "I don't know about you Touya, but I find it hard to remember what exactly –"

"NO MEN!"

"Oh."

"NO BOYS!"

"…aren't they the same thing?"

"ESPECIALLY – NO – MEN!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER THAT?"

"Touya," Fujitaka calmly started, putting a hand up, "you're overreacting. I think it's about time for Sakura to make her own decisions, not you."

"But –"

"Besides, what do you know about guys? You're one yourself."

Flushed red, Touya scowled. "That's not the point! Well, that might be, 'cause all guys ever think about is two things: sex, and what they do before sex."

"Oh?" Sakura smirked, amused. "So I guess YOU would know quite a lot about that, eh, Touya?"

Ignoring her sarcastic comment, Touya merely glared at his sister. "They say the average male thinks about it every three minutes."

"Do you?"

Choking on his food, Touya managed to cough out, "There are SOME things that you just don't ask your brother about!"

"Yep. And there are just SOME things you can't boss your sister around about!"

"What? I'm not bossing you around squirt, I just want to –"

"It HAS to stop, Touya!" Glaring at him, Sakura huffed and stomped up her room… but not before hearing Touya mutter, "Yes, Miss Hippo."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Fujitaka sighed heavily as Touya stomped down the stairs to the kitchen, where he was. "What is it now, Touya?"

"Sakura –"

"Yeah, figured out as much…"

"– she's AWAKE!"

Turning sausages over, Fujitaka merely raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, it _is_ morning, Touya. What would you expect?"

His son looked at him dumbfounded. "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THIS WORLD! Sakura has NEVER EVER EVER _EVER_ in her life WOKEN UP AT SIX O'CLOCK!"

"It's about time though, don't you think?"

"DAD! How can you be so calm about this? SAKURA JUST WOKE –"

"Morning all!"

Relieved, Fujitaka turned and smiled warmly as his daughter entered. "Morning, Saku. Are you buying lunch today, or do you want me to pack some leftovers or make a sandwich?"

Touya bit his lip. Sakura Kinomoto, THE Sakura Kinomoto woke up in time for school, and his dad wasn't worried a bit?

"No, thanks," Sakura gratefully accepted a plate, "Syaoran said he's taking me somewhere instead, because the lunch at sch –"

"WHOOOO?"

"Syaoran. Syaoran Li," Sakura chirped happily, a smile on her face. "Oh yeah, I'm going to Tomoyo's house after school, she's helping me get ready for –"

"Oh please. You're just telling us that so you can sneak off to Syaoran's house and make out with him –"

Sakura huffed. "That is NOT true!" she retorted, but hesitantly added quietly, "Though he did suggest that a couple of times, I KINDLY said no and … hmmm. Great food, Dad!"

Sitting down at the table himself, Fujitaka smiled. "It's not often I get complimented on. Any reason why you're so happy?"

Touya growled deep in his throat. "I'll tell you what's making her so happy, Dad. She's going to the Snowball with her little boyfriend –"

"He isn't little!"

"– who's aim is to fool around with her –"

"That isn't true!"

"– and then dump her after –"

"No he isn't!"

"– and get his ass kicked by me."

Fujitaka beamed. "It's wonderful to see you so caring, Touya. Pass the butter?"

"CARING?"

Smirking, Touya passed his father the plate. "Yeah. I'm a caring brother."

Pouting and sticking out her tongue, Sakura gulped down the rest of her juice and grabbed her bag. "I'm off, Dad. See ya later!"

"You need a ride, squirt?"

"No thanks," Sakura smiled dreamily as she walked out the door. They couldn't hear what she said, but they caught the words 'car' 'BMW' 'Syaoran' and 'out'.

"'Out'? Dad, she said out!"

"So?"

Yeah, so?

"THAT MEANS MAKING OUT!"

"I highly doubt your sister will do something like that, especially during the _morning_."

Touya just stared at his dad in disbelief. "I don't doubt it! What if they –"

Fujitaka gave him a stern look. "I clearly remember you have a string of girlfriends yourself Touya, for the same purpose. Now stick your nose in someone else's business and stop making decisions for Sakura," he said, placing Sakura's dishes in the sink, "she's a grown woman."

"Woman my ass," Touya mumbled, stuffing eggs into his mouth, "sphee's omly shixeen."

"Hey, you're early."

"You got anything against that?"

Syaoran eyed Sakura as she climbed into the front seat, slamming the door behind her. "Hmm, yeah. Women tend to look their worst on mornings. Especially at this early hour."

Sakura glared at him. "MOST men look their best at this hour. And 'most' does NOT include you."

"I'm hurt," Syaoran faked a sad look, "the woman I love thinks I look like a baboon in the morning."

"But a cute one, little Bun-Bun."

"Heh. You haven't called me that in ages."

"Yeah. Now DRIVE."

Syaoran leaned back, a small smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth. "Not until I get a morning kiss."

"A what?" Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"Well?"

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Hmm, yes. We think about it while we eat, while we work, while we shower… then, we dream about it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "God. Guys are such perverts. DRIVE, Syaoran. Are you gonna make us late?"

"My kiss?"

"Syaoran…"

"Not driving 'til you –" Syaoran was cut off by Sakura's lips on his, a soft kiss before deepening it.

"Hmm," he grinned foolishly, "and here I thought, thinking you had morning breath."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Sakura pulled away from his arms. At least, she attempted to. Groaning in frustration, she pounded her tiny fists against his chest, trying to get free from his strong grip.

"Get OFF, you annoying, sick-minded little –"

"I'm kidding. Damn, I'm stuck with a kid who –"

"KID?"

"Alright. _Woman_."

"Argh. Not this. I'm just … just a…"

Syaoran let her go and raised his eyebrows amusingly as he started the engine. "Litening to too much Britney Spears? _I'm not a girl, not yet a woooooman_…"

"You aren't a girl or a woman, Syaoran."

"What's Britney then, a man?"

"Hmm…"

"Have you seen how many boob jobs she had? I mean, at one point, she was as flat as a man, and then the other, she was –"

"Syaoran," Sakura smiled sweetly up at him, "what were you doing, looking at other girl's chests?"

Syaoran blinked a few times before smirking down at her. "So you'd rather have me look at yours, eh?"

Flushing furiously, Sakura crossed her arms over chest and glared at him. He just gave her another one of his silly grins.

"Syaoran."

"Well I don't know about you, angel face, but I'd definitely –"

"SYAORAN."

"Yes?"

"Move your fat ass. Since you're not driving, I will."

Syaoran clutched the steering wheel tightly, frowning. "No. I am."

"I don't see you DRIVING it!"

"I will."

"When?" Impatient, Sakura started to tap her foot against the floor, trying her best not to stomp like a little child.

Hey, she's the best at stomping. Gets all her practice from Touya.

"You called me a fat ass."

"What, you mean it isn't?"

Syaoran pinched her sides. "It isn't. I'm positive."

"I'm not." Trying hard not to laugh, Sakura poked her boyfriend's stomach. "Oh dear, oh dear. Look at all this squishy squashy fat! No more KFC for you, mister!"

"That's not FAT!"

"Oh that's right, I'm sure it's all muscle to show off your machoness!"

"Whatever."

"Teehee, it even bounces off like marshmallows!"

Syaoran glared hard at Sakura. "You're a pain, you know that?"

"I learned from the master," Sakura chirped happily, grinning widely. She glanced around in the car, impressed. Leather seats, wide, comfy and … cool. With the air condition, the very nice stereo, the cute little clock…

"SYAORAN!"

"OW! You crazy woman –!"

"FOUR MINUTES UNTIL THE BELL RINGS, _DRIVE_!"

* * *

Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin watched on amusingly as Sakura and Syaoran continued to bicker during school. "I can't believe you SCRATCHED me."

"Don't me such a sissy, Syaoran. It's only a scratch."

"About a foot long!"

"Um, no," Sakura snorted as she shoved his arm away, which he held up for her to see. "Only about an inch."

"ONLY? You're a mad cat."

"I'm the cutest kitty you've ever seen!"

Syaoran growled as Sakura clung to his waist, fluttering her eyelashes up at him. "Argh. No."

"Yes I am. Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"SAY IT!"

"No."

"Syaoran…"

"What're you gonna do, beat me up?" Syaoran grinned as Sakura glared at him and left in a huff, joining a group of guys a few feet away.

Smirking, Eriol shoved his hands in his pockets. "Tough."

Syaoran ignored Eriol and practically ran after Sakura, pulling her back and glaring especially threateningly at the guy who kept on inching his way closer towards her. His appearance pretty much told the guys what they need to know: _Sakura's mine, you assholes, get away from her, don't touch her of I'll cry like a baby and beat you up!_

"How cute, Syaoran!"

Meilin and Tomoyo smiled at each other, each pinching one of Syaoran's cheeks when he strutted back angrily, Sakura in tow. "Awww, the little wolf's jealous!"

Syaoran growled, looking very much like a little wolf, and said, "Get your hands away from me. Or I'll bite your fingers off."

"You're not a kid anymore, Syaoran" Meilin rolled her eyes. "I'm not one of the three little piggies, and nor is Eriol. You, Syaoran, are human."

"I knew that."

"The hell you did," Eriol muttered under his breath, but quickly cleared his throat as Syaoran glared at him, an arm around Sakura protectively. "So, guys, what're you dressing up for as Halloween?"

"… kind of late to mention Halloween, don't you think?"

"Just trying to make a conversation here, Tomoyo dear," Eriol said lightly, smiling. "I was thinking of dressing up as Chip or Dale. Yanno, the chipmunks? Which one d'you think will –"

Meilin coughed loudly. "So, Syaoran, when're you picking up Sakura?"

"Around six. Don't know. Maybe if I feel lazy, she has to walk over herself –"

"- but I mean, Dale is so much cuter with his little red nose, don't you think?"

"HEY! What d'you mean, walking over myself?"

"Oh wait, did I say that out loud?"

"Or was it Chip with the red nose? Tomoyo!"

"What now, Eriol?"

"YOU'RE PICKING ME UP MISTER, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"With that temper of yours, you'll probably light my car on fire."

"Chip or Dale with the red nose? I've been dying to use my clown nose for a while now –"

"I think it was Dale –"

"SHUT UP, LI XIAO LANG!"

"Make me."

Rolling her eyes, half-amused by the scene before her, Meilin cleared her throat loudly and looked pointedly at the arguing couples. "Sakura, Syaoran will pick you up no worries, and Eriol, it was Dale with the red nose, not Chip. Now, can we get something to eat? I'm starving," she added, already walking, "I wonder if they've got those new chips…"

"What if he DOESN'T pick me up?" Sakura called worriedly after her, frowning.

"Rei can give you a ride then," Eriol chirped happily, but was stopped short when Syaoran shook him by the collar.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, REI? REI ISN'T PICKING SAKURA UP! NO ONE'S PICKING SAKURA UP EXCEPT FOR ME! ME! D'YOU GET IT? MEEEEEEE!"

"I think they get it all the way at Portugal," Eriol mumbled, rubbing his ears. "Can you let go now?"

Meanwhile, Tomoyo beamed at her bewildered friend. "See, Sakura? Syaoran loves you and _will_ pick you up!"

"Really?" Sakura questioned timidly as her boyfriend – teehee I love saying that! – continued to beat up Eriol. Well no, not beat up, but he _does_ look pretty shaken up.

"I WILL NOT HAVE SOME OTHER MORON PICK HER UP! YOU GOT THAT, ERIOL? GOT THAT? HUH? HUH? I'M THE _ONLY ONE_ WHO'S PICKING HER UP AND TAKING HER TO THE STUPID SNOWBALL, SAY ONE MORE WORD ABOUT ANOTHER GUY TAKING HER AND I – WILL – WILL – WILL … well damn, I don't know. Give me a few minutes to think that up, but I swear, IT WON'T BE NICE!"

"Syaoran…" Sakura giggled nervously, "seriously, let him go… I'm not going to –"

Breathing deeply, Syaoran's evil glare turned back to his old self – calm, cold and cocky – and handed a limp Eriol to Tomoyo. Bewildered, Tomoyo merely held her boyfriend like a limp carrot.

Evil, evil Syaoran!

"C'mon."

Sakura glanced nervously over her shoulder as Syaoran led her away. "Is he going to be okay?"

"'Course he is."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You think so?"

"Well…"

It was Sakura's turn to glare at him. "You hurt your best friend!"

"And?"

"And your punishment will be … will be… buying me another cake!"

Snorting, Syaoran simply raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean you finished that cake I gave you after Tomoyo's party already? God, you're such a pig."

Sakura immediately fired up, face red with fury.

Wow. Kinda like turning on the lights! Only her face didn't flash like a broken light bulb, you know, flickering a million times before it actually settles.

How cute! Sakura the light bulb!

"I'M NOT A PIG!"

"Ow," Syaoran rubbed his ears. "You're right, you're not a pig. With a voice like that, I think banshee will suit better."

"I'M NOT A BANSH – _I'm not a banshee!_" Sakura furiously corrected herself in a hushed, stage whisper, which just happened to be louder than her normal voice.

"Well I hope you aren't," Syaoran smirked. "I'd hate how my reputation will look if I took one to the dance."

"I – you – SYAORAN!"

Putting on an innocent face, he turned toward her. "Yes?"

"YOU – YOU- "

"Running out of insults, are we?"

"NO!"

Syaoran watched amusedly as she huffed and walked quickly past him, up the stairs. Which, by the way, wasn't a very fast pace at all, with her short form and Syaoran's long legs. He caught on with her, taking a stride every time she took two.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

As she continued to ignore him, Syaoran continued his to torture his little lover.

"Hey, what happened to my nickname? Yanno, I still call you Kura. What happened to Bun Bun? Syao-bear? Syao-baby? Syao-sweetie? Syao-mocha-cappaucino? The hottest man on earth?"

"Syaoran."

He frowned as they stopped in front of Sakura's locker. "What, 'Syaoran' only? No, that won't do. Care to give me a new nickname?"

"Syaoran."

"I liked Syao-bear better, what ha – "

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE BUYING ME CAKE."

"What kind of punishment is that?"

Sakura frowned as she took her camera out of her bag, checking it. "Piss off. D'you have a better cam? Mine's a bit crappy, it sometimes automatically zooms in when you press the button –"

"Sure I do, but I wouldn't want to lend it to you."

"Why not?"

Opening his own locker, Syaoran smirked a little before replying. "You'll probably break it when you touch it."

"That's not true!"

"Hn. What time should I pick you up?"

"Don't know."

"Okay."

Sakura huffed. "If you don't tell me, I'll probably look like a mess when you arrive, and you'll laugh at me and humiliate me and –!"

"That's the point, sunshine."

"– and Touya will beat you up!"

"Uh… forget it. Not like he'll beat me up, but I just don't want my future brother-in-law to have a few broken ribs because of me."

"HAH! As if! Touya is just – what?" Blinking confusingly, Sakura stared up at him.

Syaoran smirked. "What?"

"What did you mean, your FUTURE brother-in-law?"

"Did I say that?" he put on an innocent face, pretended to bewildered, "I don't think so. Must've been wishful thinking, eh?"

"Syaoran…"

"Yes?"

"Hate to break up your flirting," Eriol drawled, appearing out of no where between them, "but I thought I should warn you, Tomoyo and Meilin are taking away Sakura for a while."

Syaoran frowned. "Why? When?"

His best friend shrugged. "The usual. A dress, make up, all that crap girls wear. In… oh I don't know, about five, four, three, two –"

"SAKURA!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! SHE'S MINE!"

Tomoyo tugged on Sakura's arm, growling. "You can have her back for the rest of the evening Syaoran, just let – go – of – her – for – THREE – TO - FOUR – HOURS –"

"THREE TO _FOUR_? NO!" Syaoran held onto Sakura's waist tightly, who yelped and tried to free herself from his grasp.

Eriol coughed nervously. "Syaoran. She's not going to leave you –"

"Ow, Syaoran!" Sakura choked. "You're just as bad as Touya – LET ME GO!"

* * *

After managing to wrest Sakura away from Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin bought her back to her house, where they were greeted at the door by a very grumpy Touya.

"Tomoyo and Meilin, you say?" he grunted, narrowing his eyes down at them. "You sure?"

Meilin glared at him. "What d'you mean, if we're sure? Of course we are!"

"Riiiiiiiight."

"Sakura! Tell her your dumb brother we're Meilin and Tomoyo, he doesn't –"

Frowning down at them, Touya crossed his arms, blocking the doorway. "I've had several frantic calls from a certain Syaoran Li, and those calls stopped a while ago. Are you sure," he asked his sister, "that neither of these two ladies are that stupid brat?"

Sakura merely shrugged, all sore from their tug-of-war a while ago – only that she was the piece of rope. "Pretty sure. Let us in, Touya."

"Not until I'm sure they're really Tomoyo and Meilin!"

"Make sure?" Tomoyo sputtered, and laughed. "What're you gonna do, feel us up?"

All girls cracked up, Tomoyo laughed so hard she sat on her seat everytime she visited the Kinomoto's, the flowerpot. It wasn't until then they realized the grim expression on Touya's face.

"Um, I –"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Touya watched on amusedly as his sister ran across the tree and hid behind a tree, Tomoyo running next-door on the right and hid behind a flowerpot, and Meilin running around in circles before heading left and hiding behind a trashcan.

With all three eyes staring wide-eyed at him.

"Point taken," Touya muttered under his breath. "Those are definitely girls." He walked back to the house, leaving the door open for them.

"Do – you – think – he's – gone – yet?" Tomoyo stage whispered across the street to Sakura, who was still staring suspiciously at the front door.

"I – don't – know! Maybe – if –"

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHO LOVES ME! HE'LL BREAK UP WITH ME IF MY BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER FEELS ME UP TO CHECK IF I'M NOT SYAORAN! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?" Meilin wailed loudly behind her trashcan, sniffing noisily.

"It's okay, I have a – wait, you have a boyfriend?" Tomoyo started off and stared at the distressed girl. "How come you didn't tell us?"

"Wha?"

"Who's the unlucky guy?"

"UNLUCKY?"

"Oops, I really meant lucky, my mistake, so who's –"

"I have a PLAN, you morons, now shut up and –"

"Hey Sakura, you out there?" Touya appeared again, holding out a plate. "Dad says he made these for you, he doesn't want you to starve at the Snush Ball or whatever it was –"

"COOOOOOOOOOOOKIES!"

And again, Touya watched the three of them sprint in, grabbed the plate, and commenced gobbling them up in hilarity.

"Yeah," he sighed to himself, returning to his room, "those are definitely girls. Now if that Li brat will stop CALLING…"

**

* * *

A/N: One more chapter, and an epilogue. sniffs-**

Hopefully you liked this one, I kinda dragged it on 'cause I don't want it to end. XD Updating Misunderstood sometime next week.

Maybe.

If you give me lots of REVIEWS.

-cough-

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOUR NOSE! D:

bunniPOP


	17. Catch My Breath

**Chapter 17: Catch My Breath**

_Ring, ring._

Touya sighed frustratingly, putting his brush down.

SEVENTEENTH TIME ALREADY.

Three guesses who that is, why don't you? In fact, you probably don't need to guess, you most likely know already –

"Hi. I'm –"

Touya gripped the receiver hard, not giving the caller another word in. "Yeah yeah yeah, you're Syaoran Li, the brat who's dating my sister, and I've told you god-knows-how-many-times: no she isn't ready yet, yes she'll look beautiful, no I don't approve, but if Sakura likes you, I'll have to accept it, don't I? Oh, and for another thing: if you hurt her in ANY way, Mr I'm-All-That, you will regret it GREATLY, do you hear me? You got that, Syaoran Li? It's only been two hours too, and how dare you interrupt my painting! My room needed a good makeover, and now it's your fault that I dumped more black into the blue paint and now my room is gonna look like it's from OUTER SPACE which is way childish, so if it turns out as crappy as it looks like it's going to be, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"… Touya?"

"Oh. Hi, dad."

Fujitaka frowned from the other line. What was up with his son? "Is there a problem?"

Touya cleared his throat uncomfortably, clearly embarrassed to have mistaken the wrong person. "No, not really. Why?"

"…"

"… So Dad, when're you coming home?"

Fujitaka stifled a cough from the other end, the frown still plastered on his face. "It's hard to tell, so Touya, please… keep your mind and take care of Sakura and the house, alright?"

"Sure."

"And don't forget to turn off the stove after you finished making your dinner, I don't want the house to burn down."

Touya flushed furiously. "I don't burn down houses! That's the kaijuu's job!"

"It seems like you're doing her job for her, then."

"DAD!"

"Yes?"

"… I… argh, never mind. Have fun digging."

Fujitaka smiled in triumph. _I win!_ "Bye, Touya."

_Ding dong._

Hanging up the phone, Touya irritably made his way downstairs, stomping with every step he took.

_Why did he ever let his daughter date that idiot? That Syaoran Li brings bad luck! Too bad I can't throw him away like I did to that piece of Berlin Wall my dad brought back last year… all my good luck came back that time!_

Swinging open the door, he glared at his guest, who just happened to be, Syaoran.

"I'm here to see your sister."

"I kinda know that," Touya growled back, not happy at all. "You just happened to remind me about… I don't know, sixteen times?"

Syaoran sneered. "I'm here to pick up your sister, get the hell out of here, and get the hell out of your presence."

"I'd do anything to have YOU out of MY presence, but I refuse to let my sister –"

"She's a grown woman, Touya."

"It's Kinomoto to you," Touya managed to shoot back.

Eyebrows raised, Syaoran gave him a little smirk. "I wouldn't want to call my future brother-in-law 'Kinomoto' now, would I?"

"What –"

"Are you going to let me in, or let me freeze to death out here?"

"It's not even cold. You can stay here."

Syaoran looked at him. "Easy for you to say. You're wearing a jacket, a turtleneck, and – fluffy bear slippers?"

Flushing with embarrassment, Touya kicked them aside and glared at him. "They're not bears, they're bunnies!"

"Right. Bunnies. Okay. Can you let me in now?"

"No."

Syaoran sighed and shifted his feet. "So there's a secret password, is it?"

"Hmm. Yeah."

"Is it 'chocolate'?" he began questioning, thinking hard.

"No."

"'Blossoms'?"

"No."

"'Touya sucks'?"

"NO!"

"'Sakura is the most –'"

"I DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW. AND NO."

"THEN WHAT IS IT?"

Touya glared at him hard before taking in a deep breath and blurting out, "It's 'Syaoran Li is the arrogant, idiotic, cocky, stupid, childish, annoying, pathetic, egotistical, pigheaded, conceited, self-centered little moron that is dating my poor baby sister whom we all pity'."

"… that's the_password_?"

"Yep." Touya smirked smugly. Surely no one would memorize it that fast!

"Fine. 'Touya Kinomoto is the arrogant, idiotic, cocky, stupid, childish, annoying, pathetic, egotistical, pigheaded, conceited, self-centered little moron that is dating my poor baby sister whom we all pity'."

"It's 'Syaoran Li'! And I'm not dating your sister, whether you have any or not!"

He frowned. "What, you mean we can't change the name?"

"No!"

"Argh. Alright then! 'Syaoran Li is the arrogant, idiotic, cocky, stupid, annoying, childish, pathetic, egotistical, pigheaded, conceited, self-centered little moron that is dating my poor baby sister whom we all pity'. CAN I GO IN NOW?"

Touya leaned against the doorframe, frowning. "You mixed up 'annoying' and 'childish'."

"SO?"

* * *

"Tomoyo." 

"Yeah?"

"Why are you painting my toenails?"

"Why not?"

"No one looks at my TOES."

Tomoyo frowned at Sakura, who rolled her eyes back at her. "Syaoran will. Don't you want to look good for him?"

"I thought you said I couldn't get anymore better."

"Yeah. But what about your _toes_?"

Meilin had gone home early – somewhat mysteriously, I might add – and left Sakura defenseless against Tomoyo. Capping the nail polish brush back with its bottle, Tomoyo beamed with pride and yanked Sakura up, letting her look at herself in the full-length mirror. She wore a simple elegant black dress with straps on her shoulders, which Sakura had complained about. Apparently she thinks the straps will snap any moment and she'll be dancing naked with Syaoran.

Tomoyo had only one reply to that: "At least you're wearing your underwear and your heels. Syaoran will love you, in and out of that dress."

Well, you can only imagine Sakura's reaction.

Anyway, back to the scene.

"No one will look at my toes!"

"_I_ look at people's toes."

Sakura gritted her teeth and gave her best friend a very Syaoran-like glare. "You're not Syaoran!"

"Ooh, caring about what Syaoran thinks now, do you?" Tomoyo smiled innocently at her.

"Don't you care about what Eriol thinks?"

But before Tomoyo could answer, they heard Syaoran roar, "THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT?"

"Looks like lover boy can't wait any longer, gotta get you down there. Now move it!"

* * *

"'…conceited, self-centered little moron that is dating my poor baby sister whom we all pity.' WELL?" 

Touya ignored Syaoran, who was getting frustrated. "Never mind, I've decided to change the password, so now it's 'my sister is currently dating the world's b –'"

"Let me in right now," Syaoran growled out threateningly, "or I'll tell everyone I know about your fuzzy bear slippers!"

"THEY'RE BUNNIES!"

"I DON'T CARE! THEY'RE PINK!"

"THEY'RE NOT PINK, THEY'RE RED! DAD JUST WASHED IT TOO MANY TIMES!"

"PINK! PINK FUZZY BEAR SLIPPERS THAT TOUYA KINOMOTO WEARS WHEN HE THINKS NO ONE IS –"

"I'M TELLING YOU, THEY'RE BUNNIES!" Pissed, Touya grabbed one of his slippers and shoved it – well, not literally – in Syaoran's face, who didn't even bother to budge.

Except to pinch his nose and hold his breath.

"DO THESE LOOK LIKE BEARS TO YOU?"

"Their ears aren't long enough to be a bunny's, it doesn't have whiskers, and it's ugly, so yeah, a bear."

"SYAORAN LI, IF YOU-"

"What's going on here?" Tomoyo chirped in, grinning happily and tugged a frantic looking Sakura into the hallway. Her smile, if possible, grew wider as she saw Syaoran's jaw drop at the sight of Sakura.

On the other hand, Touya turned back towards Syaoran and glared at him. "Get your eyes off my sister."

Sakura, sensing an argument coming on, quickly put on her heels and rushed to Syaoran's side, roughly pushing Touya aside.

"Oof! Watch where you're going squirt! And you, brat, take your eyes off my baby sister!" Touya yelled after them as Sakura pulled Syaoran quickly to his car.

"Touya," Tomoyo frowned, "he won't do anything stupid."

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm…"

"Never mind that I asked."

"Whatever."

Pause.

"Tomoyo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do these look like bears to you?"

* * *

Sakura beamed. And beamed. And beamed. 

I don't know what exactly she's beaming at, but it seems like… at everything. The decorations, the food, the _nice_ people, everything.

Now, if Syaoran could only let her go for two seconds to take it all in.

"Can you please let go of my arm?"

"No."

Sakura squirmed under his protective glare. "Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Syaoran."

"Those guys over there look fishy to me."

Sakura glanced at where he was glaring at. When they say who was glancing at their direction, the two guys blushed, smiled stupidly and waved. Sakura beamed – again – and waved back, but Syaoran quickly caught her arm.

"Don't!"

"What? Now I can't wave at people?"

"… nope."

Snorting, Sakura jerked her hand away from Syaoran's firm grip and held her head high. "For your information, waving back is considered polite. A word that's not in your vocabulary, I'm sure."

"I'm the politest man you've ever met!"

"HA!"

"What's so 'ha' about that, eh?" Syaoran towered over her, a playful grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"If you're polite, than I'm a monkey."

Clearing his throat pointedly, Syaoran hid a smirk. "Actually, I think you –"

"Fine, a giraffe then!"

"I've always thought you had a beautifully long neck."

"Syaoran…"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't shut up soon, I'm taping your mouth shut."

"Ooh, kinky."

Sakura replied to that by frowning and whacking his head, then stomping away in search for her friends. Syaoran merely grinned stupidly and followed her while planning on more ways to annoy his little Saku.

* * *

"Yes Touya, I'm fine. Yes, Syaoran stopped at all red lights. Yes, Syaoran helped me out of the car. No, he hasn't harassed me. Okay. Sure, whatever. Bye Touya, remember to wash those bear slippers of yours, they're starting to smell." 

Before Sakura hung up the phone, Syaoran could hear her brother yelling "THEY'RE BUNNIES!" from the other end of the line, making Sakura deaf in one ear.

Okay, so maybe that was a bit exaggerated, but who cares?

"So," Sakura sighed as she shut off the phone to avoid a fourteenth phone call from Touya, "got that camera fixed?"

"Nope."

"Did you bring your own?"

"My phone has a pretty cool camera installed."

Sakura growled, crossing her arms. "Remind me to never be partners with you in anything."

"Aw, not even partners in life?" Syaoran pouted as she looked back at him in disbelief.

"Life? No thanks. I don't want to die young."

"Who said you'll die young?"

"You'll frustrate the living hell out of me."

Syaoran popped a few Skittles in his mouth – green, just like always – and stared at her amusingly. "When you marry me, at least we'll die happy men. I mean, you'll die a happy woman and I'll die a happy man. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Fun? Fun? No, thank you. And hey, do you know anybody from the Snowball Dance Committee?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sakura shrugged at the surroundings. "Who in their right mind will play 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' in the twenty first century?"

"… well, you see –"

"Thank God they have the volume way down though. Imagine everyone running for the exit if they had it at the highest volume. We only have two exits! What're we going to do, start jumping out of the windows?"

"Actually, the –"

"We're seven stories high!"

Syaoran sighed, frustrated. He decided to change the topic, "Got any pictures yet?"

"No. Let's go borrow someone else's!"

"Who would lend their camera to _you_?"

Looking over her shoulder, she thrust her bag in his arms. "Watch me."

Syaoran glanced at the direction she was glimpsing at and immediately frowned. "I'm not letting you anywhere near them."

"Why not?"

"They'll kidnap you the moment they see you and place you at the back of their pick up truck and drive to St. Petersburg and drag you into a small, dark, unoccupied alley and –"

"You can't _drive_ to St. Petersburg from Japan, you idiot."

"Too bad. I'm not letting you ANYWHERE near them, we'll just stick to this crappy camera," Syaoran growled, holding her hand tightly. "Though now that the topic's brought up, I heard they have some really amazing buildings in St. Petersburg, all gold and big and elegant and –"

"Hey look, cake!" Sakura pointed gleefully at a table at the other end of the room, where a big cake stood.

Syaoran instantly knew what was coming. "Uh, I see Tomoyo and Eriol over there, so I think I'll just… er, slip away…"

"_Syaoran_…"

"Argh. _Fine_."

Sakura beamed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before reaching up to pat his shoulder and say, "I want a big one, okay? You know that, right? A super big one, and maybe this time you won't eat it all by yourself –"

"What's that supposed to mean, this time?"

"Shut up Bun-Bun, and go get the stupid cake."

Grumbling, Syaoran dragged his feet slowly across the floor, wishing for a miracle.

"I'VE SEEN MOSS GROW FASTER, SYAORAN LI!"

He quickened his pace slightly – as in, SLIGHTLY – and prayed. "Please God, don't make me go wait in that huge ass line, I'll miss all the fun with Sakura and I won't get to protect her from the people who'll kidnap her to St. Petersburg, and then I haven't even finished teasing her yet, please, please, please –"

"Where are you going, Mr Li?" a voice snapped and Syaoran looked up sharply. He didn't know whether to weep in happiness that he didn't have to get the cake anymore or if he should turn around and run away as he saw the video camera in Tomoyo's hand.

"Oh God, why her?"

Tomoyo looked at him oddly and decided to ignore him. "What're you talking about? Never mind, come on!"

Syaoran felt himself being dragged away by his girlfriend's friend's girlfriend – in other words, Tomoyo – as he listened to her chattering nonstop. "This dance has started for fifteen minutes and I've only got ten minutes of recordings! AND I haven't gotten any of you two lovey-dovey couple over here, come on, strike a pose! Oh hi Sakura, I found your boyfriend out there, here he is –" Tomoyo shoved a disgruntled Syaoran to Sakura, who nearly toppled under his weight and height as she held him up.

"Ouch!" Sakura gasped in surprise, and started to bark at the person who bumped into her. "Watch it, you big baboon! Is it so hard to look straight ahead while you walk – or in your case, stumble? Next time, try to – oh, hi _Syaoran_," she added sweetly, her voice suddenly filled with sugar and dripping like syrup.

"There you are! We took CENTURIES trying to locate you!" Tomoyo barked at Sakura, peeved. Sakura merely raised her eyebrows and replied, "And how old are you again, Moyo?"

Tomoyo bristled, ignored her best friend's comment and positioned her camera. The red light came on and she squealed happily. "This is going to be great! Now Syaoran, if you can just put your arm over –"

"Look, it's JOHNNY DEPP!"

"WHERE?" Tomoyo and Sakura gasped, looking around frantically. Syaoran rolled his eyes and took the chance to grab Sakura's hand and led her outside, fast.

"Johnny Depp, Syaoran! I want to see him, stop dragging me around –"

She kept on rattling on and on as they went out

"Ah, the quiet."

" – have you even_seen_ Pirates of the Caribbean?"

Syaoran grunted in response before taking in a deep breath of the chilled air. They were standing outside the building, the music somewhat muffled behind the closed doors…

… but when someone opened them to enter or exit, it sounded as if someone turned the volume up several notches up.

… I don't even want to write down the lyrics of the song they're currently playing.

"– and then there's Brad Pitt! What've you got against him?" Sakura barked at Syaoran, rattling on. "You always – oooooh," she smirked, realization hitting her in the face, "are you _jealous_, Syao-baby?"

"Wh – what?" Syaoran spluttered. "Why should I be jealous of some eighty-year-old?"

"BRAD ISN'T EIGHTY!"

"Not yet. Soon."

Sakura glared at him for a moment while Syaoran continued to smile wickedly sweetly at her. She shook her head and turned away, presenting her back to him.

"Aww, Kura," he pouted, leaning over her shoulders to peer at her face. "Stop it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Should I make it up to you?"

Sakura narrows her eyes slightly, staring at the garden before her. She focused her attention on a little yellow flower, trying her best to ignore the man behind her. "Depends on your method."

Grinning slightly, Syaoran placed his arms around her waist, leaning in and placing little kisses on her jaw.

"You could do better than that," Sakura said lazily, biting back a sigh.

Syaoran growled a bit before removing an arm from her waist and used his hand to tip her chin in his direction before brushing his lips against hers, then giving her a sensuous kiss.

As the need for air was becoming necessary, they pulled back a bit. Syaoran twirled her around to face him, resting his forehead on hers.

"How about that?" he asked, grinning against her lips.

Sakura huffed and broke from the embrace. "Not bad for a B.F.E. like you."

"I shall take that as a compliment."

"Shall? Shall?" Sakura stared at him, incredulous. "Since when does Syaoran Li say 'shall'?"

Syaoran looked at her in amusement, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What, you think I'm uneducated?"

"Just because one doesn't say'shall' doesn't mean one is –"

"'One'?"

"What is this, an English contest?" a voice drawled over, breaking their little argument. "I'd hate to see you wasting your time during the Snowball snapping retorts at each other – especially about English grammar."

"Actually, it's Engli – Rei?" Sakura turned to the source of the voice and her jaw dropped.

Rei and … Meilin? Hand in … hand? Togther? Them?

"So YOU'RE the unlucky guy!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "All this time, you could've said something! Why keep it a secret? Huh? HUH?"

Syaoran blinked again before turning into over-protective-older-brother-mode, his expression stern, narrowing his eyes at Rei. "If you hurt Meilin nin anyway – and I mean ANYWAY – I will know about it and I will make sure you help me dig a grave before I put you in it. Got that, mister?"

"Got it," Rei chuckled. "I'll never do anything to hurt your baby cousin, Syao, you've known me long enough."

"Yeah," Syaoran mumbled under his breath. "Way too long."

Before Meilin could come up with a retort to Skura's comment about Rei being an "unlucky guy," she was interrupted by a: "HEY! YOU FOUR!" Immediately, 'those four' started to panic.

"Quick," Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and started to lead her back into the building. "You guys can try to hide behind those two trees, we'll find somewhere to hide ourselves –"

"You mean those two wimpy trees that can't be more than two inches in diameter?" Meilin snorted, looking at the trees he was gesturing to.

"Hmm. Good point. Try that boulder thing there then, go and –"

"SYAORAN LI!"

"Oops."

All four of them watched as an angry-slash-excited Tomoyo catching up on them, panting heavily as if she just ran across the globe just to find them. "DON'T – YOU – DARE – RUN – AWAY – FROM – ME!"

When she caught up with them, frozen in between deciding whether to run for it or not, she squealed happily, "Look at what Eriol-pie gave me!" As she held her brand-new camera up, Sakura and the others groaned inwardly.

Fantastic. Another camera.

This must be the, what, eighth this year?

Stupid Eriol.

But of course, being great friends as they are, they complimented it anyway.

"That's great! you're so lucky you have Eriol. Look what I got for a boyfriend."

"Excuse me? Wait 'til I buy you something that'll make Tomoyo's camera look like a squashed can – I mean, yeah, what Kura said. Great camera."

"That's cool, I'm thinking about getting something for Meilin too, maybe I should ask Eriol for some suggestions –"

"Great. Awesome. Another thing we have to escape from."

Tomoyo ignored Meilin's comment and said, "I want the first shot to be of us six, all together! Come on, let's go stand over there, we need to – oh, Eriol's finally here. You'd think it'd take him one quick minute to get a piece of cake, but nooooooo –"

What's it with people and cake in this story?

"You know, this is actually kind of nice," Sakura smiled, gripping Syaoran's arm. "It's not often we get to be together as a group, what with Meilin and Rei with their chips addiction and Tomoyo running after us with a cam and Syaoran hitting his head with a ball –"

"For the nineteenth time," Syaoran grunted, "it's a soccer method!"

"Whatever you say, but if you ask me –"

"I didn't ask!"

"– you're already dumb enough, so –"

"I love it when you flatter me," Syaoran sighed, pulling her close.

"You _should_ be flattered," Sakura pouted, tilting her face upwards to his. He couldn't help but grin and kiss the tip of her nose when a flash … well, flashed.

"That was so cuuuute!" Tomoyo clapped her hands – tried to anyway, with the cam still in her hand, red light on. "I know I said I wanted the first picture to be the six of us, but hmm. That was worth it!"

"Hey!" Meilin glared at her. "You promised it was going to be for all of us, not just Saku and Syaoran!"

Rei patted her shoulder, trying to soothe her, "It's alright, we can take the second picture, just pretend Tomoyo never took that picture and she still has the first picture reserved for us –"

"GIVE ME THE CAMERA, YOU MAD WOMAN!"

"Hypocrite," Eriol grumbled as the four of them – himself, Sakura, Syaoran and Rei – watched as Meilin chased Tomoyo around.

"C'mon," Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear, "let's go back in." He nodded goodbye at Eriol and Rei – who were still watching on amusingly – before taking Sakura's hand and leading her into the building, up the elevator, and back to the seventh floor. A slow song had just begun to play as he led her onto the dance floor, hugging her close._This is nice_, he thought, smiling a little. _Having someone you love close beside you, no worries for the time being, no crazy mad woman running around, trying to catch you on her camera –_

"Syaoran."

"Hmm?"

"Where's my cake?"

And once again Syaoran was forced to get the cake his beloved desired – after that dance. And another. And another.

Maybe he was drunk on champagne, or he was just so happy he was giddy with glee. As Syaoran watched Sakura's face light up at the sight of him – or maybe it was the cake, it was hard to tell – his breath caught in his throat.

_She's mine_, Syaoran thought as his trademark smirk appeared across his face, taking a sip of champagne. _Mine!_

He choked.

* * *

**A/N**: 

My personal opinion? The ending sucks. Not exactly my best work. LOL.

It took me months to write this – on and off. So if you see something odd, sorry. Heh. But yeah, sorry too about the late update.

Epilogue coming up sometime in the future. x) LOL I'm not making any promises this time! But I'll tell you, for sure, I'll be making two epilogues.

Thanks for all the reviews! Wow… never thought it'd go this far. A big sorry for all those who've waited this long, and a big thank you to all the reviewers.

And yeah, a review submitted by the person below pissed me off. It's been months since I wrote this, so … I don't exactly remember. Two words: writing style. And this is mine. Random, pointless, sarcastic, and non-serious. I enjoy writing useless stories to amuse my readers; this happens to be how I write. Hey, it's fiction – I like adding a little fun (even if it seems odd) into things I write. Humor's what I write for. Thanks for your review anyway, however unhelpful and useless it was.

REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW!

_bunniPOP_


End file.
